Unbreakable
by JennBenson
Summary: Part three of a series (Come Together/By Your Side). Five months after the adoptions are finalized, we catch back up with the Tuckers. What is next for our Super Family? Come find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ask and you shall receive. Here lies the third installment of my TucksoNoahLie series. If you have not yet read Come Together and By Your Side, I strongly recommend you do so before embarking upon this journey.**_

 _ **Buckle up - this will not be a smooth ride...**_

* * *

 ** _September_**

"I be fine, Mommy," Noah said as he stood outside of PS 191 looking up at his parents. Ed and Olivia stood, hands clutched together, amongst the other nervous and clingy first-time Kindergarten parents. Olivia had spent most of the previous night fretting to Ed about what a milestone Noah was hitting and how fast he was growing up. She worried about whether or not he would make friends. Would the kids make fun of him? Would he pick up bad habits? Would he lose the adorable tone in which he spoke? While Ed hummed his understanding as she lamented, he didn't quite see why she was so worked up - until this moment, as they watched their son stand tall with his Minion backpack, ready to embark on his first day of school.

"Okay, Noah," Liv said, kneeling down and straightening his light blue polo as she fought the tears. "You are going to have such a good first day of Kindergarten. And Daddy and I will be right here at 2:45 to pick you up, okay?"

"Right here? You proooomise?" he asked, still looking confident but showing a small sign of separation anxiety.

"I promise you, baby boy," Olivia said.

"I big boy, Mommy," Noah corrected, as Olivia let out a little laugh despite the water pooling in her eyes.

"That you are," she said. "And we will see you after your big, first day of school. Okay?"

Noah just nodded and smiled at his mom. "Okay, Mommy," he said before crashing into her for a big hug. It was then that Olivia lost the battle with her tears and let a few cascade down her face. Ed placed a hand on her shoulder for support, knowing that this was hard for her, but also not expecting his own emotions to begin bubbling up. Olivia pulled back and kissed both of Noah's cheeks, then moved to wipe her lip gloss off, before holding him at an arm's length to give him one last once over.

"My big boy," she cooed, fussing at his hair. "I love you so much."

"Love you too, Mommy," he said. Ed then crouched down on one knee next to Olivia and pulled the boy into his chest for his own little goodbye.

"Have a great day, bud," he said softly into his ear. "Be a good boy and we will get ice cream after school."

"Ice-Cream!" Noah yelled, pulling back and giving his Dad a big smile. "I be da best Kin-Der-Gardner in da room!" Ed and Olivia just chuckled, before standing up and noticing that his teacher was now at the gate to gather her students.

"Okay, Noah-Bear," Olivia said, taking a big breath and steeling herself for the hand-off. "There's Mrs. Rice. Go line up with your class, okay?"

"Okay!" He said and skipped off to line up with his new teacher and classmates. Olivia stood completely still, one hand over her mouth to stifle her building sobs, and the other waving to her son. Ed came up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"He's gonna be great, Liv," he whispered in her ear, both keeping a close, loving eye on Noah as he walked confidently into the school. Once he was out of sight, Olivia turned in Ed's arms and tucked her head in his neck as she sniffled.

"He will be," she said softly. "He's just…growing up too fast. I need him to stay little."

"I know, baby," Ed cooed softly, before leading her back down the sidewalk towards Amsterdam Avenue. "I know. Come on, Charlie's meeting us at the diner."

* * *

"Aw, Ma…" Charlie exclaimed as she saw her parents approaching the back corner booth. Olivia had mascara streaks down her face and her eyes were red. "Come on, let's fix you up." Charlie stood, put her arm around Olivia, and led her towards the bathrooms while Ed collapsed into the booth and shook his head.

"Coffee?" The waitress asked a little too cheerfully.

"Please," he muttered. "My wife and daughter will take some as well."

"No problem-o," she said, plopping the milk and sugar in the middle of the table. "I'll be back for your order."

As the waitress bustled over to the next table, Ed let out a big sigh. He never admitted it out loud, but he had been dreading this day for a while. Noah going to Kindergarten was a big moment for their family. Even though he had been in preschools for two years now, they were only half day programs. Ed would always pick him up before lunchtime and they would spend the day together. He cherished those moments with his son. And now, all of a sudden, his day was empty. No more lunch debates and bargains about eating veggies in exchange for the park and ice cream. No more joint afternoon naps in his recliner, with some ridiculous show on in the background. No more pretending the grocery cart was a race car, while trying to buy ingredients for dinner with a bored out of his mind little boy. All of that was done until June. Noah was now in full-time school, and Ed was not ready for it at all. As strong as he tried to be for Olivia earlier that morning, seeing as she was in full Mommy-Meltdown mode, he was harboring his own bittersweet sadness. Luckily he was brought out of his pity-party by the return of Olivia and Charlie.

"Better?" Ed asked, as Olivia slid in next to him and began to fix her coffee while Charlie seemed to hesitate.

"Much," she said. "He will be just fine."

"Yeah, he will," Charlie said, reaching for the pitcher of water. "That kid is going to be the best Kindergartner PS 191 has ever seen."

Ed just laughed, but he had to agree. There was no way another five year old was smarter and cuter than Noah Tucker.

"Okay, what are we getting," Ed said, passing the menus around. "I'm starved."

"You just had breakfast with Noah," Olivia said, passing the milk over to Charlie so she could fix up her coffee.

"No," he corrected. "Noah had breakfast. I was too nervous to eat."

"Dad…" Charlie said, taking a good look at her father. He did look a little rattled.

"I'm fine now," he said. "But once I realize I no longer have a lunch date, that may be another story."

The women chuckled as the waitress came over and took their order and menus. Once they were left alone again, Olivia zeroed in on the young woman across the booth.

"So, how's the new gig?" she asked, still not entirely sure what Charlie was doing as she had been too focused on getting Noah ready for school.

"It's not really a gig," she explained. "It's more like, contracted work. The local new station wants extra coverage for the US Open, so I'm just a temporary writer. Which I like, for now."

"That's great," Ed said. "Do you get the full press-pass?"

"Yup," she said, sipping her coffee then making a little face. "This coffee is gross…"

"I think it's fine," Olivia said. Ed just elbowed her.

"That's because you spent years drinking that crap John Munch would break," he quipped.

"Touche, dear," Olivia said with a smirk, refocusing on Charlie. "Keeping you busy?

"Busy enough to have Trevor whining," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Keep him on his toes, Charlie," Ed encouraged. "Men need that."

"Okay, Tarzan, cut it out," Olivia said before jumping a bit and reaching into her back pocket for her phone. "I'm buzzing…hello?"

Ed and Charlie looked at each other with an amused grin. Olivia had been retired for about five months now, but she still managed to "consult" on cases three to four days a week. Ed knew she wouldn't be able to fully retire and he was happy that she was really just going in to talk cases through with the squad. But he had to laugh whenever she told people that she was a retired NYPD Lieutenant, because there was nothing about her that had retired.

She finally hung up the phone as their eggs and toast were put in front of them. "Speaking of Trevor, he's got a new referral. Wants me to come talk to her before he assigns her case to one of his volunteer lawyers."

"I love that he calls you," Charlie said with a little smile.

"What?" Olivia asked, defensively. "Who else would he call?"

"I meant it in a good way!" she quickly said, calming her mother down. "It's just…cute. It's like the family business now."

"That's us," Ed deadpanned with his mouth full of toast. "The Tucker Clan takes on the rapists of New York City."

The women just laughed and rolled their eyes at the crumbs he spewed while making his remark, before Olivia noticed Charlie wasn't touching her eggs. "Not hungry?" she asked, a concerned look falling over her features.

"I thought I was," she said, taking a bite of her buttered toast. "But I may just stick with the bacon part."

"That's my girl," Ed said with a proud grin.

* * *

"How are things going with Trevor?" Ed asked, as he and Charlie walked along the The High Line after putting Olivia in a cab to Langan's office.

She sipped her water and pushed her aviators up on her nose. "Good," she said. "Not much has changed."

"He still want you to move in together?" Ed asked cautiously. He knew this was a touchy subject with his daughter, but he just wanted to make sure she was doing okay and handling herself.

"He does," she admitted. "But he's backed off. We talked it out the other night, and he gets it. I just think…well…he's disappointed."

"He'll live," Ed said, but with a joking smirk. Charlie knew her father was still incredibly protective of her, but he had also grown to like having Trevor around at times. The whole unit was really beginning to feel like he was a good fit, at least for now. "You stand firm in however it is that you feel, Charlie. And when you're ready for that next step, we'll support you."

"Thanks Daddy," she said, looking up at him with a smile. "I think it is going to be a while. I still just, need space. And time alone. Some days I still can't get out of bed. So, that step in any kind of relationship is still far off in the distance."

"I know, sweetheart," Ed admitted, though his heart ached for the pain that still haunted her. "And, you know you can call on those really bad days."

Charlie just looked up at him again and stopped walking. "I know, Dad. And I will."

"Good," he said, pulling her in for a side hug and kiss on the head. "Now, are you going to be my afternoon company while I stew in the misery of Noah being in school?"

"Absolutely," Charlie said with a sympathetic laugh. "I've got us a batting cage reserved at Chelsea Piers. You're going down, old man."

* * *

"What do you think?" Trevor asked, as Olivia stepped into his office after what turned into a two hour conversation with a young, terrified 20 year old.

"She's petrified," Olivia said, rubbing her hands on her temples as she tried to process what she just heard. "Hudson really put her through the ringer…"

"I know…" Trevor said, leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling. "Do we push her? Contact the administration at Hudson?"

"Not yet. And don't push too hard," she advised. "I told her she can trust you and I think that she will come around. She's already too scared to go back to school, so let's give her a day and then call her again. Ask her to come meet you. I can be there too, if it helps."

"Olivia…" Trevor began, and then stopped himself unsure if he wanted to continue his thought process. But his colleague had already figured it out.

"I know," Olivia said softly. "She reminds me of Charlie, too."

"She can't slip through the cracks," Trevor said confidently. "She just can't."

"And she won't," Olivia said, hoping to instill confidence in the pained lawyer who sat in front of her. "Because you won't let her."

* * *

 ** _And we begin...but I'm gonna need your thoughts first...so leave a review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I am back at work for the school year, so updates may not happen as frequent as my previous two stories. But I promise to make them worth it!_**

* * *

"And then we color pictures," Noah said as he and Charlie played with Legos on the living room floor. The little boy was basically recounting every second of his first day of school and Charlie was eating it up. "I use red, cuz it da best. But then Miss-es Rice say I need to use other colors. So I pick blue."

"Those are great color choices, pal," Charlie said, finishing her Lego piece and leaning back into the ottoman. "What picture did you color?"

"We color da number ONE!" Noah said, emphasizing the one and also holding up his index finger. "Cuz it da first day. Number ONE."

"Wow," Charlie said. "You are smarter already!"

"Uh huh," Noah said, sitting up proudly and smiling at his sister. He then got a thoughtful look and went to plop himself into her lap, tilting his head so he could peer at her face. "School long, Tar-lie."

Charlie observed his little face and noticed a small sigh escape his lips. He probably was exhausted. Many places will do half days for the fist week of Kindergarten, but this school did not. He went right into a full, 7 hour day. Which, to all three Tuckers, seemed a lot to ask of a five year old. So she just gave him a smile and a cuddle. "Well, now you are home and we can cuddle and rest."

"Yep," Noah said, settling into her and rubbing his eyes. "Tonight we read Chicka Chicka Boom Boom, Tar-lie. Cuz I getted it from the lie-berry. And we gonna build fort."

"After dinner," Charlie promised, before straining her neck to look at Ed who seemed to be slaving away. "What _is_ for dinner, old man?" Noah just began to giggle at Charlie calling Ed _"old man"._

Ed rolled his eyes and gave her a look. "Thanks for that," he said, knowing Noah would find the most ill-timed moment to spring the term.

"We have pasta and meatballs," Noah said with a big grin. "Cuz I da Kin-der-gardner, so I get to pick dinner."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, before leaning over to tickle him. Noah just laughed, screaming to Ed for help.

"Daddy! Tar-lie get me!" he squealed, and Ed just laughed from the kitchen.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm an old man. I can't help ya."

Charlie just rolled her eyes and eased up her attack on Noah. She began to stand up and quickly reached out to the chair as the got dizzy. "Whoa…" she said as the room began to swirl.

Ed quickly turned the flame on the stove down and made his way into the living room, putting his arm around her waist to steady her.

"You okay?" He asked, concern etched all over his face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she said, still trying to keep her legs under her. "Just, dizzy."

"Okay, just lay down here," Ed instructed, getting her settled on the couch. "I'll get you some water."

"Thanks…" she whispered, though she didn't lay down. That seemed to make it worse. Instead she rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. Noah, having watched the exchange, slowly crept over and crawled onto the couch to sit next to her.

"Tar-lie?" he whispered, moving his face so they were nose to nose. Charlie opened her eyes slightly and grinned.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"You otay?" he asked, a concerned look crossing his little face. Charlie just reached out to touch his cheek.

"I am fine," she said. "The room just started spinning."

"What?" Noah balked, a little confused. "No it not!"

Just then, Ed returned with a bottle of water and a blanket. "Here, get comfy," he said before turning back into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon. You are probably just hungry. Toast doesn't last all day."

* * *

"So where's Trevor tonight?" Olivia asked, as the family of four sat around the dining room table enjoying a nice Italian feast. She had noticed that Charlie was still a little off, but her color had returned a bit since she started eating. Olivia had been picking up Ed's heart prescriptions and missed the dizzy spell, but he had filled her in. Concerned, but mindful of Charlie's privacy, she had decided to continue on as usual with the hope she could steal a moment or two alone with her daughter later that evening.

"His sister is in town," she responded, sipping her water. "They were going out to dinner and then to see Chicago."

"That sounds fun," Olivia said. "His sister lives in LA, right?"

"Yep," Charlie said. "I'm supposed to have lunch with them tomorrow."

"That will be nice," Ed said, wiping the sauce off of his mouth and leaning over to cut up another meatball for Noah.

"Yeah," Charlie said, hesitantly. Olivia tried to catch her eyes, but failed.

"Still not feeling well?" As if on cue, Olivia watched with wide eyes as Charlie's face turned an odd shade. She quickly stood, covering her mouth, and ran off in the general direction of the bathroom. Olivia looked over to Ed, who had a look of vast concern on his face, then she threw her napkin down and stood up.

"I'll check on her," she said quickly, giving a quick glance to Noah who seemed to still be engrossed in shoving pasta into his mouth. Olivia quickly stopped in the kitchen to get a glass of water and made her way back towards the guest bathroom, where she could hear the young woman getting sick. Lightly wrapping on the door, she rested her forehead against the wood and waited for the okay to enter.

"Oh, baby girl," she sighed out as she put the glass of water on the counter and knelt down next to Charlie, who seemed to be done throwing up but had tears cascading down her face. Olivia grabbed the mouthwash out of the cabinet and handed it to Charlie, watching her gargle then spit into the toilet before flushing. As soon as she closed the lid she put her head in her hands, leaned against the bathtub, and let out a heart wrenching sob.

"Charlie…"

"I'm fine," she said, her voice muffled by the sleeves of her sweatshirt. Olivia just gave a sad chuckle before moving so she was sat right next to her and could play with her long hair.

"Nice try," she said. "Talk to me?"

"I just haven't been feeling that great," she said, finally picking her head up and wiped at her face. "I know there's some weird flu thing going around, but I just feel so tired. And, well, weepy. Obviously."

"Charlie," Olivia said, and then paused, unsure of how to broach this next question while her daughter was still clearly upset. Deciding it was better to rip the band-aid, she continued. "Did you ever get on birth control pills?"

Charlie's head snapped up to meet Olivia's eyes and a panic began to set in to her pretty little features. "No…" she whispered, as her breathing began to pick up.

"Okay," Olivia said quickly, grabbing her hand. "It's okay. It was just a question."

"Oh god…" Charlie said, her face losing it's color again as she dove for the toilet. Olivia reached to rub at her back as the girl continued to get sick over the next few minutes. Finally having thrown up everything she possibly could, Charlie stood shakily to wash her face while Olivia watched her carefully.

"Charlie, I know you don't want to think about it," she began. "But you haven't felt right for a few weeks. It can't hurt to just, rule it out?"

"Okay," she whispered, after drying her face and standing back upright. Her eyes still looked terrified, but her coloring was slowly returned. Olivia just gave her a small smile and pulled her in for a hug.

"It will be okay, baby girl," she said as she felt her daughter tremble in her arms. "It's gonna be fine."

* * *

"Hey babe, can you come here a sec?" Olivia said, popped her head into the dining area and then retreated to the kitchen. Ed gave a quick glance to Noah, who seemed just fine managing the last little bit of his pasta, and then headed in to see what his wife needed. He watched her ringing her hands together and clearly fretting over something, so after a few seconds he moved quickly to grasp her shoulders, meeting her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, searching the deep brown pools for any sign that something was wrong with his daughter.

"I need you to do me a favor, without completely freaking out, okay?" Olivia spoke slowly but calmly as Ed continued to try and figure out what her nervous stance was all about.

"Tell me…" he said softly, his tone assuring Olivia that he would be just fine no matter what she said.

"Charlie's still not feeling well, so she's laying down on our bed," Olivia explained. "But we need you to run down to the corner drug store and get a pregnancy test…"

"A…pregnancy test?" Ed asked, his eyes confused at first. He was convinced he misunderstood what she had just said. But as he kept looking at her, a realization came over him that she was very serious. "Charlie?"

Olivia just nodded and bit her bottom lip like she often did when she was trying to squash her bubbling emotions. Ed just let out a sigh and pulled Olivia into his chest, running one hand up and down her back while the other gripped her hair.

"Okay, baby," he said as they rocked back and forth together in the kitchen. He pulled back and kissed her quickly, but deeply. "I'll be back in a bit." He began to make his way towards the door, before pausing for a minute. "Should I take Noah?"

"To get a pregnancy test?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Ed was trying to remain stoic on the outside, but he was clearly rattled with this possibility. Especially since he thought a five year old would enjoy a trip down the reproduction eisle at Duane Reade.

"Right," he said with a small smile. Olivia quickly made her way to him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Hey," she said, making sure his eyes met hers before she continued. "Whatever this is, it will be okay. And we will deal with it. Okay?"

"Thank God for you," he whispered out, before leaning down to kiss her deeply. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Ten minutes later, Ed was browsing uncomfortably through the far too many choices for pregnancy tests. He was feeling more than a little self conscious, being that he would visit this store frequently, but he ignored those feelings. He just needed to get the most reliable test for Charlie and get the hell home. Picking up a green box, he flipped it over to read the directions on how it worked.

 _"_ _How the hell is peeing on a stick this accurate,"_ he thought to himself as he placed that one back down. It was too…plain and spent too much time boasting a success rate. He decided that was suspect, moved to a pink colored box, and began to read the description.

 _"_ _This is ridiculous,"_ he thought once again. _"Two lines, one line. The girl is already scared. Let's make this more confusing by making her count lines."_

He ran his hands over his face in frustration before a lady walked by and reached for a purple box. She gave him a quick glance and must have decided he needed a little help.

"These are the best," she said. "Easy and just says yes or no. Clear as day."

"Thank you," he breathed out, reaching for the box and reading for himself. "I'm a little out of my league here."

"No worries," she chuckled. "This is not my first rodeo…"

Ed just gave her a quick look as she briskly walked away, scurrying to the counter to pay for her own purchase. "People are weird," he muttered to himself before making his way to pay for the test. As he stood in line, amongst a few other shoppers, the reality of the situation began to set in. He was there to buy a pregnancy test for his daughter. His amazing, old enough to be pregnant, daughter. But to him, she was still his baby girl and he couldn't decide exactly how he was feeling about this idea. Just then, he heard a little voice behind him excitedly call to her grandpa, who was pushing her stroller. That was when Ed's smile began to grow. He could be a grandpa.

* * *

"How long could this possible take," Charlie whispered, as she and Olivia sat on the edge of the kind-sized master bed while Noah splashed around in the on-suite tub and made his bath toys talk to each other in silly tones.

"Shouldn't be too much longer," Olivia muttered as she looked at the time on her phone, nervous about the results herself. She took a deep breath and took a quick glance at Charlie. "What are you thinking?"

Charlie just let out a little laugh and shook her head. "I'm not sure."

"That's okay," Olivia said, almost unsure herself but deciding that it was, in fact, okay to be unsure. "We don't even know if you are pregnant. So I guess there is no need to really hash it out yet."

"Yeah," Charlie responded softly, picking at the sleeve of her sweatshirt and shifting a little bit on the bed.

"What is it?" Olivia asked, clearly about to tell there was something on the girl's mind.

"I can't even take care of myself right now…" she finally whispered and Olivia felt her heart snap in two.

"Oh, sweet girl," she said, pulling her into her side and kissing at her head. "Yes you can. And you are."

"But, I still have bad days," she said as she began to sob openly into her mother's arms. "And…as much as I want to be a mom, I still can't even let Trevor move in with me. This baby…what will I do?"

Olivia just held her as tightly as she could and rocked them back and forth, searching her mind for the right words. She finally settled on the only promise she could make at that time.

"I'm gonna be right here," she said firmly, hoping to ease her daughter's fear just slightly. "Your Daddy and I will be right here, every step of the way. With whatever you decide to do."

"I love you, Ma," Charlie whispered, still crying silently in Olivia's arms. Olivia just swallowed her own bubbling sob and kissed her head again.

"I love you too, sweet girl," she said. "And we've gotcha."

Forty-five minutes later, Olivia and Ed were kissing Noah goodnight after his bedtime story and Charlie was emerging from the bathroom after washing her hands and tucking the freshly used pregnancy test into a drawer while they waited for a result.

"How'd it go?" Ed asked, as he entered the bedroom to find Charlie sat on the floor, legs crossed, twirling her hair around her finger. She look up at him and gave him a sarcastic grin.

"I peed on a stick," she deadpanned. "I'd say it went."

Ed just gave a hearty laugh at the way his daughter could resort to humor when she was likely freaking out, but Charlie could be really funny. After pulling on an NYPD sweatshirt, Ed sat next to his daughter on the floor and took her hand in his.

"No matter what that says," he began, trying to catch her eyes. "I'm gonna be right here, supporting you."

"Thanks Daddy," she said in a whisper before leaning over to hug him quickly. "I love you."

"Love you too," he said. "How much longer?"

Just as Ed asked the question, an alarm went off on Charlie's phone signaling the results should be ready. Olivia must have heard from the other room and jogged into the bedroom to join her husband and daughter. Charlie took a deep breath, and went into the bathroom to open the drawer. Peering at the test results, tears began to flow down her face and her hands began to shake. Olivia quickly made her way to her side and rubbed at her back, whispering words of assurance, while Ed stood frozen in place just outside of the door.

"Well?" He finally managed to get out.

"It's positive…" Charlie said, a fresh round of sobs making their way out of her body and she fell into Olivia. "Oh god, I'm pregnant."

* * *

 ** _Trevlie baby! This is only the beginning...now hit that review button!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, there's a tropical storm coming and I have ample time to write...which means...a quick update for you lovely readers!**_

 _ **Enjoy...**_

* * *

"Charlie!" Trevor said, standing up as his girlfriend made her way into the restaurant for lunch. Despite trying to cancel their plans, Charlie was unable to get out of meeting his sister over a meal the next day. So she sucked it up, got ready, and decided she would tell Trevor about the pregnancy after lunch when they had a moment alone.

"Hi!" she said, a little timidly, but still with a smile. She observed another woman with long, dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes stand up and make her way towards her. "I'm Charlie," she began, sticking her hand out.

"Tessa," the other woman said, pushing aside the hand and pulling Charlie in for a light, quick hug. "I've heard so much about you! So glad to finally meet you in person."

"Same here," Charlie responded, before turning to Trevor to greet him as well.

"Hi there," he said, leaning down to kiss her before pulling her chair out and getting them all settled in the corner table to the little Greek place they agreed upon. Charlie immediately reached for her water, downing half the glass before trying to shove her current crisis down and focus on the moment.

"So, Trevor tells me you are a sports writer?" Tessa asked, leaning over the table a bit in great interest.

"Somewhat," she said with a chuckle. "I free-lance right now. Independent contracts. Start the US Open in a week and then I'll likely pick up some work around college football."

"That just sounds so exciting," the other woman said. "The sports world needs more females."

"For sure," Charlie agreed, before relaxing just a bit. She still had to talk to Trevor, but she felt oddly at ease around Tessa and was now confident she could enjoy herself before dropping the bomb.

"Okay, ladies," Trevor said, interrupting what appeared to be a growing friendship. "Let's order, because I'm starving."

Half an hour later, the trio was munching on different sauces with toasted pita and laughing as if they had known each other for years. Tessa was charming Charlie with stories of Trevor getting in trouble growing up, and Trevor was trying to counteract it but failing miserably. They were having so much fun Charlie almost forgot about the fact that she was pregnant. That was, until the waitress came over with the entrees and she smelled the olives.

"Oh god," she whispered as her entire face turned green.

"Charlie?" Trevor asked, almost alarmed at how quickly her demeanor changed. Charlie shook her head and took off towards the bathroom, leaving a stunned couple of siblings and waitress behind. Watching Trevor begin to stand up, Tessa thought maybe Charlie needed a minute and patted his arm.

"Just let her be for a sec, big brother," she said with a smile. "Let me go peek in on her, okay?"

"I don't know," Trevor said. "She barely knows you."

"Yeah, but I have the right body parts," the woman said and took off before her brother could argue. She briskly made her way through the crowd and down the back hallway, before approaching a few individual bathroom doors. Listening carefully she could hear the sound of someone throwing up behind the second door, so she gently knocked and called out to Charlie. She heard the lock click, signaling she could enter, and slipped in remembering to re-lock the door behind her. She took one look at her brother's girlfriend and immediately knew what was going on. The girl was pale, shaking, and had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, Charlie," Tessa said softly, running a paper towel under the water then sitting down next to her and wiping her face. "It's okay. Feeling a little better?"

"I think so, yeah," Charlie responded meekly, but wouldn't make eye contact. "I'm so sorry. This is embarrassing."

"Don't be silly," the girl admonished. "I'm a nurse, I've seen worse."

Charlie just smiled, finally looking up, and immediately felt at ease with the somewhat older woman next to her. Tessa looked just like Trevor with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. She wasn't quite as tall, but still taller than Charlie, and had a relatively thin build. She knew from Trevor's talk about her that the woman was in her mid-30's, but she looked much younger.

"Does Trevor know?" Tessa asked with a knowing and compassionate look about her. Charlie dropped her eyes and shook her head softly.

"Not yet," she said. "I just took the test last night…"

"Ah," Tessa said, a look of realization coming over her face. "No wonder you didn't want to do this lunch thing today. Trevor just thought it was because you got nervous about me."

"Yeah," Charlie said with a little laugh. "I'm not big on new people, but it was more of a 'I don't wanna throw up on his sister' kind of thing."

Tessa just started laughing at that and put her arm around Charlie. "You're funny, lady. I'm glad my brother has you. He loves you lots, girl."

"I love him too," Charlie whispered. "I just…didn't expect this right now."

"I know," she said. "Listen, I'll head back and get rid of any and all traces of olives. Then fake a phone call, so you and Trevor can have a little bit to talk okay?"

"You don't have to do that…" Charlie said, wondering if having Tessa at the table would make the news easier to reveal. But she just patted her hand and shook her head.

"Nah," she said. "You gotta tell him. Then, we can all sit down and figure out what to do together, okay? You're not alone, Charlie."

* * *

"You okay?" Trevor asked, moving to take Charlie's hand and give her a once over. Tessa had just excused herself, giving the couple a moment alone and Trevor was itching to see what was really bothering her. Charlie just gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah," she said softly. "But hi." She leaned up to kiss him quickly and then pulled back, not wanting to really PDA at the restaurant despite them being in the back corner.

"Something's up," he said, as if he could read every thought in her head at the moment. Charlie took a deep breath and decided to just rip the band-aid.

"I'm pregnant," she said, looking up into his eyes and watching them widen in realization that she was very, very serious.

"You're…we're…what?" He asked, still searching her eyes and gripping her hands tightly as a small smile began to spread across his face.

"Yes, we are," she said, still whispering and still not smiling, but a tad relieved that he was not freaking out.

"Oh…my god," was the only phrase Charlie heard before Trevor had cupped her face and pulled her to him for a deeper than necessary public kiss. When she finally broke away for some air, she noticed the look in Trevor's eyes had softened and was almost emotional. "You're pregnant. You are gonna have a baby. My baby. My Charlie is gonna have my baby."

"Trevor…" she breathed out, overwhelmed with just how excited he was in that moment while she was petrified.

"I love you," he said placing little kisses all over her face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispered and tried to fake a smile, but all that came out was a little sob as her tears began to flow down her face yet again. Trevor's face fell a little at the emotion he saw, but he didn't let go of her.

"Talk to me…" he said, searching her features for the cause of her pain. "Are you not happy?"

"It's not that," she said softly, running her fingers along the palms of his hands as she collected her thoughts. "I'm just…scared. I can barely take care of myself right now. So this was just, a little bit of a shock."

"I get it," he said, finally coming out of the cloud momentarily and realizing that he may be elated, but she was terrified. "But…I'm here. You won't be doing this alone. We can finally move in together, baby. This is perfect."

"But…" Charlie said, all of a sudden beginning to feel the room spin around her. "Trevor, slow down."

As much as he was trying to pay attention to his girlfriend's emotions, the man was so excited that he was going to be a father that he failed to see the building panic in Charlie's face. "This will be perfect. I can work from home when I need to, and we can pick out furniture. Maybe get a two bedroom? Same building of course, so you'll be near your parents…"

Charlie was no longer hearing what he was saying. All she could do was close her eyes and swallow, trying not to throw up and pass out in that very moment. Finally having enough, she opened her eyes and reached out to grasp his forearms.

"Stop," she said loudly, gaining the attention of a few nearby patrons. "Just…stop."

"What?" He asked, concerned that she was mad all of a sudden. He couldn't quite figure out what she was feeling in that moment and why she wasn't at least a little excited about this development.

"I just…I can't do this right now," she said in a whisper before grabbing her purse, ripping her hands from Trevor's and quickly walking out of the restaurant. Trevor, not expecting the quick departure, sat in a stunned silence. He must have been frozen longer than he thought, because Tessa came back in and softly put her hand on her shoulder.

"I saw her take off," she said. "What happened? Where did she go?"

"I…" Trevor said, shaking his head a bit and searching his brain for the answer. "I have no idea…"

* * *

"That was surprisingly good," Ed said as he put his plate on the coffee table and leaned back, pulling Olivia with him. They had been enjoying a quiet lunch, in which she had convinced him to try tomato sandwiches on toast. He originally scoffed at the idea.

"Tomatoes go _on_ a sandwich, with something else. Like meat," he had said and she just laughed at him. Now as they cuddled against each other, the midday news finally ending on the television in front of them, Ed was more than happy she had forced him to try the concoction.

"I told you," she said. "Light, filling, but still good."

"I should have never doubted you," he said with a smirk. "You are always right."

Olivia smiled and strained her neck to look up at him. "How do you not know that by now?"

"I'm a stubborn man, Liv, didn't you know this?"

"True," she agreed, settling her head back onto his chest and feeling him begin to run his fingers through her hair. "You are my stubborn man, and I love you."

"I love you too," he said, before delivering the line of the day. "Grandma…"

"Grandma…" she whispered with a little smile. "I know our baby girl is scared, but I can't help but be excited. At least a little bit…"

"I know, me too," he said, in an almost giddy whisper. "You think she will come around?"

"It's likely she will," Olivia said slowly, not wanting to crush her husband but wanting to make sure they stayed realistic. "But, Ed, she's been through a lot. And if she's not ready…"

"You really think she won't want this baby?" Ed asked, a little surprised that Olivia let her head go there. But the more he thought about he, the more he shouldn't be surprised.

"I just think maybe we should prepare, at least a little bit, for the possibility she won't come around…" Olivia pulled away slightly, so she could look at her husband, knowing that he would have a hard time with this. Ed was not religious at all, but he also had a very strong view of family and commitment. She knew he would respect whatever decision his daughter made, but might internally struggle.

"I know," he said, pressing his forehead against her's. "But I hope not…"

"Me too, babe," she said. "I think she will come around. And then…"

Olivia looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes as she kissed him quickly and pulled back, continuing her statement. "We…will be…grandparents."

"Damn," he said. "Are we old enough?"

"Well, obviously we are since it's happening," she said, meaning for it to be a joke but saw his face fall a little bit so Olivia chuckled, cupped his face, and kissed him again. "I'm kidding. We will be the youngest grandparents in New York City."

"That's more like it," he said and then narrowed his eyes at her, before diving in for a deeper kiss. "And I'm about to prove it to you. Right here on this couch…"

"Ed!" Olivia squealed as her husband pounced on top of her, moving his lips to her neck and sucking.

"I love that you're retired," he rasped out, still sucking at her. "I can leave whatever mark I want…"

* * *

It was pushing 8pm, and Trevor still hadn't heard from Charlie. He sent her a few texts and she responded for the last time around 4. Now he was pacing in her apartment, having let himself in feeling sick that she might be passed out or puking alone, but she wasn't there.

"She must be up at Ed and Olivia's," he said to himself, calling her phone one more time, before grabbing his keys and heading to the elevator. On his way up, he kept replaying their conversation earlier and he was feeling worse and worse. He should've slowed himself down and listened to how scared she was. He was older and hadn't been through anything like what she had faced.

"Dammit," he said to himself, the elevator still creeping up the five floors. As soon as the doors opened, he almost sprinted down the hall. He just wanted her in his arms so he could apologize and tell her to talk this through with him. He wanted to understand what she was feeling. Suddenly realizing Noah was likely asleep, he decided to shoot Olivia a text announcing his presence before softly knocking. Ed opened the door, looking a little flushed and out of breath. Trevor immediately turned red at the thought of what he just interrupted.

"Sorry," he stuttered. "I…well…I'm looking for Charlie?"

"Did you try her apartment?" Ed asked, a little annoyed at the intrusion but trying to calm himself down as Trevor looked upset.

"I've been there for the past two hours," he explained. "I assumed she was here. She isn't here?"

"Who is it, babe?" Olivia asked softly from the back of the apartment. Ed let Trevor in and turned on the lamp in the living room. "Oh, Trevor, hi. What's wrong?"

"Have you heard from Charlie?" he asked, his panic beginning to escalate.

"No," Olivia said, her eyes widening at the realization Charlie had not been with Trevor this entire time. "When did you last hear from her?"

"She took off at lunch," he said. "And I haven't heard from her since about 4, when she responded to my messages with 'okay'. I just assumed she was here."

"Fuck," Ed hissed, taking out his cellphone and punching Charlie's speed-dial in while Olivia frantically tried to text their daughter. "Pick up…please pick up."

* * *

 ** _Um...where's Charlie?_**

 ** _#Tuckson_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Charlie, Charlie...where for art thou Charlie...**_

* * *

"Where's my daughter?" Olivia whispered to herself as she paced about the living room, listening to Ed leave yet another voicemail for Charlie. It was clear her phone was either off or dead because it would always go straight to voicemail without even ringing. Trevor had been with them for about 20 minutes at this point, and not one of them had been able to sit down. They were all nervous wrecks.

"This is my fault," he finally said as he covered his eyes with one of his hands. "I got too excited, pushed too much, and couldn't tell she was totally freaking out. Dammit."

"Hey," Ed said, surprising all of them with his quick defense of Trevor. "This is not on you. You're allowed to be excited. Hell, even I'm excited. Maybe we just..temper it a bit around Charlie until she gets used to the idea."

Olivia stopped pacing and looked over at her husband in awe. Despite his rough edges, the man could really dig deep when he needed to. And despite his initial hesitance about Trevor being with Charlie, it was clear he was open to the idea now. In fact, it was almost as if he respected the man for how much he cared about their daughter.

"I just need to find her," he said, his head falling and shoulders slumping. Ed steeled his jaw, showing he was nervous too and looked to Olivia for help.

"I'll call Fin," she said quietly, reaching for her phone again. Realistically, they knew the girl had just disappeared to clear her head, but given what all she had been through, all three of them would not feel better until they knew for sure she was okay.

Ed went to fix himself a bourbon, nodding to Trevor along the way. "Drink, Counselor?"

"Please," he responded, almost desperate for the burn in his throat of alcohol. As the two men went about fixing up their beverages of choice, Olivia hung up the phone, took a quick sip of water, and then dialed again.

"I'm calling Rollins…" she muttered loud enough to the men to hear.

"Rollins," Ed said with almost a relieved tone. "Of course. How did we not think of that?"

* * *

"I know they all think I'm not excited about the baby," Charlie explained as she and Amanda Rollins sat curled up on her oversized sofa. The baby monitor buzzed softly in the background and Jesse slept peacefully. Charlie had been with Amanda for several hours now, scouring pregnancy websites and such, while still trying to process the news. "I just, needed someone to let me freak out."

"I definitely get that," Rollins said, sipping her tea and closing the laptop since they seemed to be done for the moment. "It's…huge. And you can come freak out with me whenever you need to."

"I feel…awful…about running out on Trevor," she admitted and poured more ginger ale into her plastic cup. "But he was so excited and I needed him to just…stop. For a minute. And he couldn't…"

"Hey," Amanda said, putting her tea down and taking Charlie's hands. "You don't have to feel bad. Neither does he. Y'all just need to talk. And you need to make him hear how you feel. Let him know that while you are excited, you are scared and this is a lot for you to process. And he needs to get that."

"I don't want to hurt him, tho," Charlie said, a tear beginning to fall. "He was so excited. Is so excited. Dammit, I can't stop crying."

"Hormones, girl," Rollins said with a smirk. "They are a bitch. Get used to them."

Just then, Amanda's phone started blaring. Charlie wiped at her tears, then got up to use the bathroom while Rollins took the call.

"Hello?

 _"_ _Rollins, it's Liv…listen have you heard from Charlie?"_

"Yeah, she's here with me."

 _"_ _Oh thank God…"_

A silence came over the phone, while Olivia presumably was letting the relief sink in about finding Charlie.

 _"_ _Is she okay?"_

"She's…emotional. But she's okay."

" _I'm coming to get her, okay?"_

"10-4, Liv." Amanda hung up the phone just as Charlie came back out with a small smile on her face.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah, she sounded almost frantic," Amanda said and the color drained from Charlie's face.

"What do you mean? Why didn't she call me?" She asked, heading to her purse and digging her phone out. That's when she noticed it was dead. "Fuck…they are probably freaking out."

"They are," Amanda allowed and then smiled. "Just roll with it for now, okay? Stay calm. Think of the baby. We've got your back."

Twenty minutes later, a loud buzzer caused the two women to startle a bit out of their comfortable silence and Amanda hopped up to assumingly let Olivia into the building. Once she hit the buzzer, she unlocked the door and turned to Charlie, offering a supportive smile and nod.

"Charlie…" Olivia breathed out as soon as Amanda let her into the apartment. She made a beeline for her daughter, who was standing up with her arms wrapped around herself. "Oh, baby girl…"

"I'm fine, Momma," Charlie said, allowing Olivia to engulf her in a tight embrace and rested her head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I worried you. I didn't know my phone was dead…I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Olivia said, reigning in her emotions and just holding her daughter close to her. "I'm just glad you're okay and I can hold you right now."

"Still…"

Olivia pulled back slightly to look into Charlie's eyes and brush her hair back. "It's okay, baby girl. We probably over-reacted. But, I know your dad and Trevor are ready for me to get you back to them. If you're ready?"

"Yeah," she said with a soft smile, then turned to Amanda. "I feel a lot better. Thank you, Amanda. For everything."

"Hey, no problem girlfriend," she said with a smile and a half hug. "Let yourself get excited, okay? And next time we hang out, we will whine about the misery that is growing a human."

Charlie just smiled the first real smile either woman had seen from her in about a week, then she took Olivia's outstretched hand, grabbed her purse, and left in hopes of being able to talk to Trevor successfully about the coming baby.

* * *

Trevor returned to the couch with Charlie's tea and his coffee, then perched on the coffee table so he could still be close to her and look into her pretty features. Ed and Olivia had retreated to their bedroom for a bit, leaving the couple to talk this out. It was clear that Charlie was still struggling to come to terms with the pregnancy and Trevor offered to talk there so she would feel more comfortable. Ed just smiled, loving the fact that the man was being so supportive at the moment, and drug Olivia back to their bedroom to watch television.

"I'm sorry!" They both said, simultaneously, then each managed a little laugh at the fact they both just went straight for the apology. Charlie began to talk, but saw Trevor shake his head before taking her hands and looking straight into her eyes.

"Charlie," he began, searching her blue eyes for something he couldn't quite identify. "I'm so sorry I overwhelmed you. I really am. I should've seen your panic and your fear. And I do now. I get it. I just…well…I've always wanted to be a father. And…now…with you. It is really a dream come true."

"I know it is, Trev," Charlie said softly, stroking his fingers with hers.

"We have plenty of time to figure this out, okay?" He said, trying to make sure by her expression that she was at least set on keeping the pregnancy.

"I know," Charlie said, putting his mind at ease. "We will. I talked to Amanda, and I'm still scared. But…I am a little excited. And I know that you are going to be just the best Daddy. Even if I totally suck at being a Mommy."

Trevor just smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips. "You will not suck at being a Mommy….I promise."

"Can you just, do me one favor for now?" Charlie asked, gripping his hands but biting her lip nervously.

"Anything," he said. "Anything you want…"

"Can we curb the whole moving in together talk?" She asked, the words coming out so quickly Trevor almost couldn't understand them. "I'm not saying never. I just want to get used to the baby thing. We have time to figure out the living situation…"

"Of course," he said, before moving to sit next to her on the couch and pull her into him, holding her close. "I jumped the gun earlier on that. We have plenty of time."

Charlie was content to just rest in his arms for a while, so they enjoyed the closeness for a few minutes before she twisted her neck to look up at him with a little smile.

"Guess what?" she asked, with an almost glowing look about her.

"What?" Trevor asked, stroking her face lightly.

"We're gonna have a baby…" she said, her smile growing and yet another tear making its way down her face. At that statement, Trevor's eyes watered a little bit and he leaned in to touch his nose to hers.

"A baby…" he whispered.

* * *

"You think they are okay?" Olivia asked, not at all paying attention to the House Hunters episode Ed had on, as she was too busy worrying about the young couple sitting out in their living room. Ed just rolled his eyes and pulled her into his side, kissing her head adoringly.

"They are fine," he insisted. "They are adults. Talking this out. Charlie seemed better once you got her from Rollins."

"I know," she said softly. "But…"

"No buts," Ed said, leaning down to kiss her in order to stop her from fretting. "They. Are. Adults. I know you are in Momma mode, but let them work this out."

"Fine," she said with a fake pout. "I will, but I don't have to like it…"

Ed just let out a chuckle at his wife, while secretly adoring the way she was so protective of both of their children. He kept stroking her hair and ear softly, smirking as she sighed and cuddled further into his side.

"When should we tell Noah?" Ed wondered out loud and a smile spread across Olivia's face at the thought of telling their five year old he would be an uncle.

"We should probably ask Charlie," she mused. "Because once Noah knows, the whole city will know."

"Good point," Ed said with a loving smile. "Can you just see him being an uncle?"

"Oh my gosh," Olivia said, her smile unable to get any wider in that moment as she picture how smitten her son would be with the new baby. "I can't wait…"

"Me too," Ed said, before moving his hand from her hair down her neck and running his index finger along her collarbone. "Ya know…we have some time to kill while they are talking…"

"Ed!" Olivia said, throwing her head back and laughing at just how forward her husband could be. "We are not having sex while our daughter is in the living room with her boyfriend."

"Why not?" Ed asked, clearly upset he had been shot down.

"Because," she said firmly. "I'll never be able to be that quiet…"

"Fine," he said, deciding it was his turn to fake pout. Olivia just shook her head at him and kissed his lips.

"You are insatiable," she said, only love shining from her brown orbs. "And I just love you so much."

"I love you too," he said before pulling her back into him and trying to guess which house this couple was going to choose.

* * *

Charlie stood up, stretching a bit and yawning, while Trevor took their glasses into the kitchen.

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked quietly, almost as if she was afraid he would say no. "I know Tessa is in town…I just…don't wanna be alone tonight."

Trevor finished putting the cups in the dishwasher, dried his hands, and quickly made his way back to his girlfriend, pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"Of course," he said. "You won't be alone."

As if the gods heard his promise, the shrill of a cell phone ring blared through the living room and startled the couple. Trevor searched his pockets before pulling it out and seeing who was calling. He gave Charlie a quick look, before answering the call.

"Langan." He said, in a professional tone. As he listened to the obviously distressed caller, his face fell and he met Charlie's inquisitive eyes. "Okay….okay….calm down. No, it's fine. I'm on my way."

He hung up the cell phone and looked back at Charlie, who had a look of confusion and worry on her face.

"That was Kasey…" he began.

"Who is Kasey?" Charlie asked, shaking her head a bit at the sudden turn of events.

"Remember the young victim I was telling you about, from Hudson?"

"Yeah…"

"That's her…" he said, and watched as the realization spread across Charlie's features. They had talked a few days about this case, and some of the similarities Trevor saw between hers and Charlie's. While she understood why Trevor seemed so bent on personally helping the girl, she couldn't help be feel just a little wary of it. Never the less, she shoved that worry down on the principal of being ridiculous, and looked up at him again.

"Oh…"

"I won't be long, I promise," he said, taking her hands while his eyes pleaded with her to understand why he needed to run out after promising not to leave her alone. Charlie just plastered on a smile and nodded.

"Of course," she said, pulling away and wrapping her arms around herself. "Go. I'll just stay here for now, and if you think you'll be too late, I'll sleep here and we can meet in the morning."

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered, leaning down to kiss her before pulling away and grabbing his stuff.

"Its fine," she said. "Go make sure she is okay. But keep me posted…"

"Absolutely," he said, kissing her once more before heading towards the door. "Love you."

"Love you too…."

* * *

 _ **Okay, who is ready for Noah's reaction to becoming SUPER UNCLE?**_

 _ **Leave those thoughts, wishes, and random things in the review section.**_

 _ **#TucksoNoahLie**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm giving you all a lot of fluff right now. Enjoy it while it lasts!**_

* * *

 ** _2 Weeks Later_**

"No, Mommy," Noah said as he sat on the stool, finishing his Cheerios, and watching Olivia pack his lunch for the day. "I want a shapey san-wich"

Olivia stopped what she was doing and looked at him in confusion. "A what?"

"A shapey san-wich!" He replied, a little more slowly and loudly in hopes that his mother would understand him. "Sam's Mommy make his in a TRAIN! But I want mine to be a DINO san-wich."

"A dinosaur shaped sandwich," Olivia repeated, trying to figure out how the hell she would pull this off. "Lunches sure have changed since I was growing up…" she muttered, as she pulled out her phone to google different bread shapes. Coming up empty, she sighed and tried to figure out how to let him down gently for the morning. "Okay, well, I don't have the stuff right now, sweet boy. But this weekend, we will go find out how to make them and get everything we need. Okay?"

"Otay," he replied happily, and leaned over to slurp the rest of the milk out of his bowl. Olivia just chuckled at him and continued making up his lunch of turkey and cheese, sliced apples, fruit chews, and a thermos of water. Just as she was zipping up the little container, Ed came out with his toothbrush still in his mouth and only a pair of sweatpants hugging his hips. "Daddy!" Noah shrieked, before giggling at his father. "You missing a shirt, silly!"

Olivia just rolled her eyes at her husband's dash to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup, still managing to brush his teeth along the way, then heading back to the bedroom without saying a word, just winking at his son. He had kept her up until close to 2am enjoying her body, and although he had taken her to new heights of pleasure, they were both feeling the effects of it that morning. Olivia was convinced that despite being over the moon about the possibility of a grandchild, he was now on some kind of mission to prove they were still just as young as could be.

"Daddy silly," Noah said, watching a smile grow across his mother's face. She leaned over the counter and stroked his little cheek, nodding at him.

"He sure is, Noah," she said softly before getting back down to business. "Okay, can you go start getting your clothes on? They are on your bed…."

Noah climbed down from his seat and took off towards his room, before stopping and turning around with his hands on his hips. Olivia braced herself for his next demand.

"I wear BATMAN shirt, Mommy," he said and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You can't wear that shirt today, Noah. You wore it yesterday and it is dirty," she said. "I put out your Mater shirt instead."

Noah's shoulders slumped and he turned around to slowly trudge into his room and get dressed. As he rounded the corner, Olivia laughed as she heard him mutter "Mater not Batman shirt…" Just as she was about to fix up her second cup of coffee that morning, she felt her husband's arms wrap around her from behind and his lips kiss behind her ear.

"Good morning, baby," he said, his voice still low but clearly more awake than 10 minutes prior.

"Morning," she said, pouring her coffee and leaving it on the counter so she could turn around in his arms and greet him properly. "More awake now?"

He just smirked at her and leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss. "Maybe," he said as his lips them made a trail down to her jaw.

"Down boy," Olivia said, letting out a giggle but then squirming from his grasp. "Last night was amazing, but I'm exhausted…"

"Good," he said, his eyes narrowing but his grin remaining. "I definitely want to hear those noises from you again…"

"Ed!" Olivia exclaimed, her cheeks turning bright red. She was no prude, but Ed had this way of making her blush in ways she had never imagined. And she loved it. Realizing that he was towing the line at the moment, he pulled away and reached for a banana, changing the subject.

"Charlie's appointment is today, right?" he asked, biting off a large chunk of the yellow fruit.

"Yes, finally," Olivia said with a sigh. It had taken Charlie a while to get in to see the OBGYN she really wanted, so they had all basically just been biding time until they could get everything verified. "Her and Trevor are going to come straight here afterwards, and assuming everything is okay, we can tell Noah together."

"Perfect," Ed said, with a silly grin on his face. "This is all going to be just…perfect."

* * *

Trevor reached out, stilling Charlie's fidgety hands as she laid on the exam table in a very unflattering paper gown. The nurse had just taken her vitals and blood, so it was just a waiting game until the doctor finally game in.

"This is taking forever," she groaned, looking up at him with desperation in her face. She may have admitted some excitement, but she was also incredibly nervous about the entire thing.

"I know," he soothed, running his fingers through her hair in an effort to calm her. "Hopefully soon, okay? I'm right here…"

"I can't do this without you…" she whispered, tears prickling her pretty blue eyes and Trevor just gave a small smile before leaning down to kiss at her cheeks.

"You won't have to," he promised. "I'm in this thing, 100%, okay? Just try to calm down, baby."

The couple continued to wait, forehead to forehead and breathing deeply, when finally there was a knock on the door and a jovial, middle-aged woman came in with a warm smile.

"Hello there, Charlotte, I'm Dr. Michaels" she said with a smile, pulling up a chair to her bedside and scanning her chart. After a couple minutes, she looked up above her reading glasses to Trevor. "And you must be the dad?"

"I am," he said proudly, reaching to grip Charlie's hand as they got ready for the sonogram.

"Great," she said, turning on some machines and reaching to pull the paper gown up to Charlie's ribcage. "The blood tests all look good," she said. "I just want to do a pelvic sono and figure out just how far along you are, okay?"

"Okay," Charlie said with a nervous smile. "We'll get to see it?"

"You certainly will," she said. "Okay, take a deep breath for me and relax."

Charlie closed her eyes and did as she was asked, squeezing tightly to Trevor's hand. He kept a close eye on the doctor, making sure everything was kosher with what she was doing. She might have had glowing recommendations, but anyone who touched Charlie had to deal with a very protective Trevor. All of a sudden, a little noise filled the room and the doctor smiled, pointing at the screen.

"There you go," she said. "That's your baby! The little flutter you hear is the heartbeat. Very strong, too. Just going to get some measurements…."

Meanwhile, Trevor and Charlie were staring at the screen in awe of what they were seeing. It was just a black and white blob, but that black and white blob was their baby. All of a sudden, Charlie felt a drop of water hit her shoulder and she tore her eyes away from the screen to look at Trevor. He had tears cascading down his face as he pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it repeatedly.

"Everything looks great," the doctor said. "Looks like you are right at 14 weeks along…"

"14 weeks?" Charlie asked in a bit of shock. "That's…that's far!"

Dr. Michaels just laughed a little and nodded, pointing to the size of the baby on the screen. "It is. Second trimester! But this little one looks just perfect. About the size of a lemon."

"No wonder my jeans won't button…" she whispered and Trevor just laughed out loud.

"I love you," he said with a smile and kissed the side of her head, before they both turned to look at the screen again. "That's our baby…"

Charlie just kept looking, trying to decide if she could decipher anything about the little baby blob. "When do we find out the sex?"

"Well, probably your next appointment," the doctor said. "Right now, let's talk about taking care of yourself."

"Good plan," Trevor said, taking a seat and pulling out his phone. Charlie just looked at him incredulously. "What? I'm taking notes…"

"Oh my god.." Charlie said rolling her eyes, and turning back to the doctor signaling she was ready for her instructions.

"No caffeine, or limit it to one drink a day. No sushi, deli meat, alcohol," the list went on and on and Charlie's eyes grew wide.

"I can't have sushi?" She asked, all of a sudden craving it just because she was told she cannot have it. The doctor just smiled and shook her head.

"Nope," she said. "Raw fish can carry way too many harmful things for your baby. Same with deli meats…"

"Fine…" she said, her shoulders slumping. "Chinese food?"

"That's perfectly fine," the doctor assured. "But make sure you get as much fruit and veggie as you can into your diet okay? Even if it's just a smoothie. I'm also giving you prenatal vitamins. Don't take them on an empty stomach. At least have some crackers with it."

The doctor continued on with her list of instructions and recommendations, and Charlie's head began to spin. She was suddenly glad Trevor decided to take notes because she stopped retaining the information. When it seemed the doctor was done, Charlie took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

"Wow…" she breathed out.

"You're going to be great, Charlotte," Dr. Michaels said patting her leg. "Now, how many of these do you want me to print?"

"All of them," Trevor said and the women laughed.

"Alrighty then," she said, hitting some buttons and watching the paper scroll out. "Why don't you get dressed and the nurse will be back with some goodies and your prescription."

The doctor handed a large roll of black and white sonogram photos to Trevor and shook their hands before making her way out of the room. Charlie sat up, wincing a bit, and reached for her leggings. "I'm gonna have to go buy maternity clothes…" she muttered and Trevor rubbed at her back.

"We'll go this weekend," he said. "Or maybe Olivia wants to go. Either way, we'll get it done."

Once she was dressed and ready to go, Trevor helped her stand up and pulled her in for a hug. "Ready to go tell Noah?" he asked and watched a smile grow wide across her face.

"I can't wait…"

* * *

"Tar-lie!" Noah yelled, making a beeline for his sister with his cape flapping behind him, and crashing into Charlie's legs. "You here!"

"I am!" She said, hoisting him up and cuddling him close. Trevor flinched a little as she picked Noah up, but bit his tongue and instead placed a hand on her lower back to support her. She placed the boy back onto his feet after a sufficient hug and patted his head. "How was school?"

"It good," he said, taking her hand and dragging her into the living area. "Mommy say this weekend we go find shapey san-wiches."

"Sounds fun," Charlie said looking up at Olivia who seemed overwhelmed at the idea. "They are like cookie cutters, Ma. You can get them at Bed Bath and Beyond probably."

"Oh!" She said, suddenly laughing at herself. "I was wondering where I would find dino shaped bread. This makes much more sense."

Trevor just started laughing and went to join Ed as they fixed up their drinks. Charlie reached into her purse and pulled out the roll of photos. "Hey Noah, come here for a sec."

Noah came over and crawled up into her lap on the couch. The other three adults made their way into the living room and sat down, all eager to see the little boy's reaction to the news of a coming baby.

"What is it, Tar-lie?" he asked, twisting his neck to look up at her and pat her on the cheek. She just smiled at him and hugged him tightly to her.

"You are just the best, Noah," she said, kissing his cheek, then pulling out the roll of photos and showing him. "You see this?"

"Uh huh," he said, fingering the lamented paper a bit. "What that?"

"Well," she said. "This…is your niece or nephew."

"What that?" he asked, his face scrunching up in a confusion as he kept looking at the sonogram photos.

"Well, it means that I am going to have a baby," she explained. "And that will make you…" she said, poking his nose and causing a giggle, "an UNCLE."

His eyes widened as he kept looking at the photos. "I be an UNCLE?" he asked, his voice loud and excited. "But…that not look like a baby…"

The whole room laughed as the five year old tried to understand what was going on. Charlie just continued to patiently explain it all to him.

"Right now, the baby is growing inside my belly. Right here," she said, taking his little hand and placing of over her belly button where a tiny swell was already in place. Noah looked from the picture to her belly, then back up at her.

"My nee-see in there?" he asked.

"Well, niece or nephew," Charlie said, again causing him confusion.

"Nee-see mean girl," Noah said confidently, apparently having learned that at some point in his young life.

"That's right," she said. "And we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet."

"Oh," he said, going back to squint at the photo. "I don't see a penis, tho, Tar-lie. Dat mean baby a nee-see for Noah."

They entire room cracked up and Charlie once again hugged her little brother tightly to him. "I just love you, Noah-Noah. You are going to be the BEST uncle."

"Yep!" He said, beginning to bounce up and down on Charlie's lap and getting excited. "I be da BEST uncle in da WHOLE WORLD, Tar-lie. I promise."

"I know you will," she said. "This baby is so lucky to have you."

"Yep," he said, going back to looking at the photo. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. Ed, Olivia and Trevor just watched the siblings with hearts full of emotion. This may not have been planned or expected, but it was going to be a blessing for their entire family. Just then, Noah looked up at Charlie.

"Tar-lie, I have one of these?" he asked, pointing to the roll of photos. "I need to keep it by my bed."

"You want a sonogram picture by your bed?" Olivia asked, moving over to finally get her own peek at her grandchild and signaling for Ed to join her. They both just stared lovingly at the black and white photos, while Noah nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes," he said. "I gotta practice being UNCLE. So nee-see hafta be wiff me."

"Ya know, Noah," Ed began. "It may not be a girl. I still might be a boy."

"No, it a girl," he said confidently. "SUPER NOAH know it a girl."

Trevor just laughed and high-fived the boy. "I sure hope you're right, No."

"You want a girl?" Charlie asked, looking up at him with a smile.

"Yeah," he said. "A daddy's girl with her Mommy's eyes."

"That good Tevor," Noah said and then looked up at him. "But she be Noah's girl too, otay?

"Deal," Trevor said and the entire family just piled on the couch to continue talking about the excitement of the day and passing around all the various angles of the black and white baby blob. Ed managed to catch Olivia's eyes, with the other three bodies in between them, and he gave her a smile. She smiled back, having a glow about her that only a future grandma would have.

"I love you," he mouthed to her, causing her to smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"Love you too," she mouthed back, before moving her eyes back to the photo and listening to all of Noah's ideas for baby names.

* * *

 ** _What do you think? Is Noah right? Do you want to see a girl or boy? Lemme know in the reviews..._**

 ** _#TucksoNoahLie_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**#TucksoNoahLie**_

* * *

"Okay Captain Tucker," Dr. Lee, the cardiologist, said upon entering his exam room. Both Ed and Olivia were seated next to each other in the uncomfortable chairs, waiting on the results of Ed's most recent blood work and tests. As the doctor took his seat and began to flip through the papers on Ed's chart, Olivia felt a sense of dread wash over her. She reached out to grasp Ed's hand, causing him to look over at her with questioning eyes.

"You okay?" He asked softly, just out of earshot of Dr. Lee.

Olivia just nodded, "Yeah. I always get nervous before the results."

Ed kissed at her hand, before placing it on his lap and holding tight. Finally, the doctor seemed to be caught up and turned towards them.

"Your results look okay, Ed," he said, before taking off his glasses and looking a little harder at them. "But they aren't quite as good as your last check up. Has anything changed over the last several months?"

"Not that I know of," he said, trying to think about major stress factors that have been happening. "My daughter is pregnant, but that's an exciting thing."

"Congratulations! That is exciting," the doctor said with a genuine smile. Olivia still felt tense next to her husband, so Ed just continued to clutch at her hand in hopes of calming her. "These results are still good, so don't be alarmed. Just make sure you are watching your exercise and your diet…and let's get you back in here in about eight weeks, to see if those numbers have improved any, okay?"

"Sounds good, doc," Ed said as he stood to shake his hand. He heard his wife take a deep breath before also extending her hand.

"Thank you, Dr. Lee," she said, with a little bit of emotion and Ed gave her yet another questioning glance. "Thank you for taking care of my husband."

They exited to room, hand in hand, making their way towards the elevator. As they stood in the hallway, waiting for it to arrive, Ed took the opportunity to pull Olivia into his body and cup her face, searching her eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking for any sign of what had his wife anxious all of a sudden. She just continued to look into his eyes, biting her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. Ed patiently waited, knowing she would eventually talk, and just as she went to open her mouth the elevator bell went off and the doors opened. "Hold that thought," he said and guided her into the elevator, pressing the L, and pulled her back into his side. The elevator slowly made it's way down to the lobby and they exited, still hand in hand and silent.

"Okay, spill it," he said once they were safely out on the sidewalk and could have a little more space to themselves. Pulling Olivia close to him, yet again, he touched his forehead to hers and waiting for her to speak.

"I just get nervous each time we go in there," she said softly, diverting her eyes to look at the ground. Ed reached his finger under her chin to tilt her head back up, making sure he could keep her eyes on his. "I just…don't want to go through that again."

"Hey," he said, pulling her tightly into his chest and rocking her back and forth. "I'm fine, Liv. I just gotta watch my diet a bit closer and maybe stop getting the double cheeseburger at the pub with Charlie."

Olivia just shook her head, still buried in his chest, and he felt a sob escape her body. "Don't joke about this…" she said, tears evident in her voice.

"Okay," he said quickly, kissing at the top of her head and pulling her even tighter. "Okay. I'm sorry. I know it isn't funny. But, baby, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. I'm perfectly healthy. And we have a whole lotta life to live together, from making sure Noah gets into an Ivy league school to spoiling our grandchild rotten. I'm going to be right by your side, experiencing it all with you."

"You can't promise that," she sobbed into his chest, trying to get a hold of her emotions but just unable to reign them in right then.

"Maybe not," he said softly. "But I can promise you that I will try with everything I have in me. I will _never_ willingly leave you, Olivia."

"I…" she said, picking her head up off of his chest to look into his eyes. What he saw in that moment snapped his heart into pieces. The fear was shining through her deep brown eyes and that was when he realized just how deeply her love for him ran. "You are the one thing I won't survive. I just can't do life without you anymore."

"You'll never have to…" he whispered before kissing her lips and leading them down the sidewalk. Olivia took a deep breath, shook off her over-exaggerated fears, and enjoyed the mild, Autumn stroll with her husband.

"I love you, Ed," she said softly, looking up at him with a soft smile and much clearer eyes than she had a few moments ago.

"I love you too, Olivia, he responded softly, pulling her closer to his side and navigating them down 5th Avenue. "I love you too."

* * *

"What's the latest, Sarge?" Olivia asked as she sauntered into the 1-6 with a smirk. Fin was sitting in the office, mumbling expletives at all the paperwork he had, until he saw his friend walking in.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" He asked, shoving the file he was working on back into the pile of crap and leaned back in his chair.

"Nah," she said, raising her eyebrow. Truthfully, Ed had gone to the gym and Olivia didn't want to be left alone with her thoughts, which meant only one thing: she was going to catch up with Fin. "You can't be surprised at that."

"Not in the least," he said. "I assume you want the latest on the Kasey Gunnar case?"

"Yeah," she said. "Trevor seems to be neck deep and I want to know what the hell is going on."

Fin just chuckled and propped his feet up on the the desk, leaning even further back in his chair. Olivia just watched him with an amused face, waiting for him to talk.

"It's…a complicated case, Liv," he finally said, twisting the pen in his hand. "This guy keeps evading us at every step. He's got alibis for his fucking alibis. He's dangerous…"

Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled. Fin was not one to play up a case, so if he was saying the guy was dangerous, then he really was.

"You gonna be able to get her out of it?" She asked, trying to gage his confidence level.

"I think so," Fin replied. "She trusts Rollins. And Trevor. Which means she has police _and_ the court on her side. Just a matter of him slipping up…"

"I'm worried that Trevor is too, well, involved," Olivia began, cautiously, wanting to talk to her friend about this but unsure what her boundary was. She wasn't used to sitting on the other side of the desk. Fin, bless his heart, was not cut out to lead a squad, but he was doing the best job he could while SVU waiting for another Captain to become available.

"I can see that," Fin said, clearly thinking back over some of the run ins with their latest victim. "Kasey is leaning on him. Which is good. For us."

"I'm just afraid that he is projecting onto her," Olivia finally admitted out loud. "I know she reminds him of Charlie. And I worry that he is somehow using this to atone for not being there for her when she was younger…"

"Liv, Langan is a grown man," Fin said, trying to get the woman to stop worrying, though he knew it was futile. She would forever worry about her family "He can take care of himself."

"I know that," she snapped, then backtracked a bit. "Sorry, Fin. I just, well, Charlie needs him right now, with the baby and all…"

"I know, Liv," Fin finally allowed, sympathetically. "But the man is a lawyer, and he now does pro-bono work with victims. This isn't likely to be the last time a young girl comes through and reminds him a Charlie. Let him channel that."

* * *

"Mommy!" Noah yelled as he saw Olivia make her way through the gate and up the sidewalk briskly. She was running a bit late, and while she had phoned the school letting them know she was on her way, it didn't stop her from rushing to her little boy.

"Hi, sweet Noah!" she said, greeting him with a hug and a kiss. "How was your day?"

"It good," he said. "But Miss-es Rice need to talk to you. I play on the slide, otay?"

Olivia cast a worried glance at the young teacher, who just returned a soft smile. Figuring it was better for Noah to occupy himself on the playground, she gave him a nod and watched to make sure he climbed up the slide safely before returning her attention to his teacher.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, steeling herself for the worst considering how the rest of her day had been going.

"No, no," Mrs. Rice assured her. "I was just noticing that Noah is still having some trouble with certain sound pronunciations."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, a little surprised to be having a speech conversation when her son was only five years old.

"Well, he can't quite pronounce his "th", "ch", and a few other combinations," she explained gently. "I'm sure you've noticed?"

"I have," Olivia said. "But he's also five, and he…well, he had trouble developing his speech early on, as you know from our first meeting."

"I understand, Lieutenant," she teacher said gently, knowing that it was often hard for parents to hear their child was struggling. "I just wonder if we should get Noah a little extra help with his speech."

"He's five," Olivia said incredulously. These people really thought that his speech should be perfect right now?

"I know," she said. "But I'm sure you don't want him falling behind."

"He is NOT behind," Olivia said more sternly. "He is a smart, happy little boy. His speech will come around in time. I am not going to get him a speech therapist his first year of school."

"Okay, Mrs. Tucker," the teacher said calmly. "It was just a suggestion."

"I know," she said, closing her eyes a bit. "Sorry to be so short. It's just, given his history…I don't think we need to worry about the speech issue for a little while."

* * *

Ed padded softly back into their bedroom rubbing his eyes, after going to snuggle Noah after he woke up from a bad dream. He knew Olivia hadn't fallen asleep easily and didn't want to disturb her, so he took it upon himself to get the little boy calm and back to sleep. Two stories and a song later had Noah out cold once again, and Ed was able to escape back to his warm bed and his wife. Slowly crawling under the covers, he rolled over so he could spoon behind her and bury his face in her neck.

"He okay?" she croaked out, her voice full of sleep. Ed just kissed the back of her head.

"He's fine," he reassured her. "Just a bad dream. He's sleeping peacefully now."

"Sweet boy," she muttered, finding Ed's hands which were situation on her ribcage and covering them with her own. "Thank you for checking on him."

"Of course," Ed said softly, trailing his lips around her exposed ear. "You need to relax…"

Olivia let out a soft sigh as she felt Ed suck at the sensitive spot behind her ear. "I know. But with your heart, and this new case with Trevor, and now Noah's teacher wanting him to get speech therapy…it is..."

"Hey," Ed cut her off, sucking harder at her neck and beginning to trace little circles under her sleep tank. "Stop," he said, moving one hand up to her breast and lightly pinching her nipple causing her to whimper. "Relax…"

"Ed…" she whispered as she felt the hand that wasn't playing with her nipple move down under her sleep shorts. His fingers softly began to probe her while he continued his assault on her neck. "That feels so good…"

"Lemme make you feel good, Liv," he said, his voice low and full of desire for his wife.

"Please," she whimpered out, feeling him pinch at her nipple a bit harder as his fingers found her clit and lightly flicked it. He licked his way back up to her ear, dipping his tongue all around, while he continued to rub and pinch at her body.

"Relax…" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear drum as he took her body to an emotional high. "Come on, baby."

"Oh, god….Ed….." she began to pant, her pelvis rocking into his hand and her chest pushing itself out so he could continue to play with her nipples. "I need…oh god…"

"What do you need?" He asked softly, his breath still tickling her ear as his hand worked harder between her legs.

"Make me come…" she finally whimpered out, and he took that opportunity to roll her nipple between his fingers and rub hard at her clit. It wasn't three seconds before he felt her entire body tense up under his grasp and then convulse, as she let out grunts and groans, her head falling back onto his chest. "Yessssssss," she moaned and Ed just slowed his minstrations, bringing her down slowly and lovingly.

"There ya go," he said, still whispering in her ear. "Rest, baby. I've gotcha."

"I'm still not taking Noah to a speech therapist," she said, her voice full of sleep and relaxation, but stern none-the-less.

Ed just laughed out loud. God he loved this woman.

"Okay, baby. Whatever you say. Just go to sleep."

* * *

 ** _We will jump ahead a little bit next chapter. Thoughts? Ideas? Hit that review button...it makes me update faster._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**#TucksoNoahLie**_

* * *

"Oh my gosh, this is SO CUTE!" Tessa said, holding up a purple tu-tu in the direction of Charlie and Olivia, who were browsing a catalog of furniture. Charlie looked up and a smile grew across her face.

"We don't know it's a girl," she reminded Tessa, who was almost more excited than Noah at this point.

"I don't know," she said, with a thoughtful smirk. "Noah is never wrong, from what I hear."

"At least he thinks so," Olivia said with a little laugh and went back to the catalog. Charlie was now seven months pregnant, and the women had decided it was time to do some serious baby shopping. Ed, having no desire to be drug around from store to store, took it upon himself to purchase Knicks tickets for Trevor, Noah, and himself. So as the women departed that morning from their apartment, Ed handed over his Visa card and merely asked for them not to max it out.

"I can't believe this little bugger is already being stubborn and refusing to give us a good look during a sonogram," Charlie said rolling her eyes a little bit. "It is definitely a Tucker…"

"Lord help us all," Olivia said before closing the catalog and turning to the younger women. "Okay, this store is a bust. Let's keep moving along."

"Sounds good," Charlie said, rubbing her lower back. "Can we find food first though? I'm starving and exhausted."

"What does Junior want today?" Tessa asked aloud as the trio exited the store and took a right down 5th Avenue. Charlie's face puckered up, before getting a grin.

"Tacos," she said. "Pretty sure Junior is going to come out half Mexican…"

"Charlie!" Olivia admonished before dissolving into a fit of laughter at the line while also agreeing with the observation. Tacos seemed to be Junior's favorite food throughout the pregnancy. So much so, that Trevor was so sick of tacos he couldn't even walk by a burrito place without scrunching his face up. But they all sucked it up around Charlie, because it was literally all she was able to keep down some days.

"Okay," Tessa said, taking the reins of where they were going. "Tacos it is…oooooh, Chipotle?"

"YES!" Charlie and Olivia said at the same time, before laughing a little and bumping shoulders.

"This is fun," Olivia stated out loud. "I've never really had a lot of girlfriends in the city. It's nice to just get out and about with you two."

"Agreed," Charlie said. "It's nice having you in town, Tessa."

"This has been fun," she said. "Big brother has never really introduced me to other people when I visit, so I'm having a blast barging in on your family time!"

"You're always welcome," Olivia said, eyeing her authentically. "We'd love to see you here more often."

"Well, once Junior arrives, I'm hoping my trips out east will pick up significantly," she said. "Can't let Noah have all the fun with our new niece!"

"You two will be devastated if Junior is a boy," Charlie said in a good-natured mutter.

"No," she said. "That would be Trevor."

"Oh my gosh," Charlie said as the smile just grew on her face. "He is already smitten with having a daughter…I just…pray it's a girl."

The trio made their way into the Chipotle, got their orders, and sat at a table near the windows so they could watch the shoppers walk by. As Charlie dug into her tacos, Olivia eyed Tessa and gave her a nod to bring up the subject they had been dancing around.

"So," she said, sipping her soda. "Have you thought more about letting Trevor move in?"

Charlie seemed to acknowledge the question, but took another bite without answering. She sat back in her chair, sipped at her water, and looked down at the table. "I've thought about it…" she admitted slowly before sighing and rubbing her growing belly. Olivia reached over and played with her hair a bit.

"What's holding you back, sweet girl?" She asked, her voice soft and her eyes concerned. Charlie just shrugged.

"It's not him," she said. "He wants to move in so badly. He can't stand to miss even the gross things, like late night trips for hemorrhoid cream."

"Being pregnant sounds horrendous sometimes," Tessa said with a disgusted look on her face. Olivia and Charlie just laughed.

"That's just it, though," Charlie said. "With Trevor, even the bad is exciting to him. So I feel bad about still being so…unsure…about living together."

"What will you do after the baby is born, Charlie?" Tessa asked frankly, hoping to drive their point across that having him around is the best idea.

"God, I can't even think that far ahead," she said, her head dropping into her hands. As her shoulders began to shake, Olivia put her arm around her and kissed her head.

"Okay, baby girl," she said. "It's okay."

"But it's not," she said. "I know I'm excited about the baby. I really am. I can't wait to meet her. Or him. But…it still doesn't feel real. And I'm so fucking terrified."

"Oh, Charlie…" Tessa said, while Olivia just pressed her lips to her head and tried to calm her down. The younger Langan reached over to take her hands and squeezed. "He loves you, sister. So much. And, I know it's scary to let him in all the way…I really do. But, he won't let you down. And if he does, I'll kill him myself."

Charlie just laughed a little, though her tears were still streaming and she made no attempt to move from Olivia's arms.

"I'm so glad you're here, Tess," Charlie said, finally sitting up and drying her eyes. "I promise I will talk to Trevor and get this living thing sorted out. But, can we buy the crib first?"

"Deal," Tessa and Olivia said at the same time as they stood, threw away their trays, and went back out into the hustle and bustle of the stores to find the perfect crib set.

* * *

"Oh come on!" Ed yelled, throwing his hands into the air at the latest referee blunder. "That was a foul! Are you blind?"

"DAT A FOUL!" Noah decided to yell, imitating his father. "YOU BIND!"

Trevor just cracked up, watching the father and son wave their arms around, Noah pretending to understand what they were yelling at. Ed looked down, realizing he was likely not teaching Noah the greatest things, and they all sat down as the play fizzled out.

"Don't tell Mommy that we were yelling at the refs," he said, with a little smirk and raised eye brow. Noah just looked up at him with wide eyes and took a sip of his grape soda. "Don't tell her about the soda either…"

"It be Noah and Daddy and Tevor see-cret," the little boy said seriously as he gulped the sacred treat. Ed just ruffled the boy's hair and looked up to Trevor.

"Guess you are going to be in on the secrets us men keep in the Tucker family," he said, with really no emotion to it. Trevor offered him a smile.

"I think I can handle that," he said.

"Oh, you'll be having PLENTY of secrets from Charlie once the baby comes," he said with a little smirk. "That kid has you wrapped and it doesn't even have fingernails yet."

Trevor just laughed and nodded. "Touche. But it's not like you are any better."

"Good point, Counselor," he said.

"I take good care of nee-see," Noah said, wanting to be in on the conversation but not quite understanding what the men were talking about. Trevor just smiled at the little boy.

"You sure will," he said. "Junior is lucky to have you as an uncle."

"Yep," he said confidently, then puckered his lips in question. "You name nee-see Junior?"

"No, that is just what we are calling the baby now," Trevor explained. "We still haven't picked names yet."

"I HELP!" Noah exclaimed, bouncing in his seat a bit. "I have names!"

"There's a surprise," Ed said with a little smirk, as the men sat back to listen to his ideas. It was halftime, so the noise had died down a bit.

"Uh-huh," Noah said. "Nee-see be named WENDY. Den I be Pan. Or she be Tink-Bell."

Trevor just cracked up at the name ideas and Noah grinned widely.

"See? I da best at names too," he said confidently, thinking that the laughter was somehow an indication he would get his way. Ed just smiled and shook his head.

"Well," Trevor began. "We can talk to Charlie about those names, but we might want a back up. Just in case…"

"Otay," Noah said, all-knowingly. "But you not need it. Nee-see be Bell."

* * *

It was nearing 5pm when the ladies came barging back into the Tucker apartment, arms full of bags and laughing loudly.

"Jesus, is there anything baby-related left in Manhattan?" Ed asked as he hopped up to grab the bags from them, Trevor trailing behind to help Charlie over to the couch.

"Not likely," Tessa quipped back before letting out a sigh. "I don't know how Charlie made it all day. I'm exhausted and I'm not the pregnant one!"

Charlie opened her mouth to respond, but instead a loud burp came out, causing the group to just laugh some more. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "The late afternoon milkshake seems to be causing some gas…"

"No kidding," Ed said, in awe of the sound his daughter just made. "That was impressive."

"Like father, like daughter," Olivia said, rolling her eyes and heading into the kitchen. "Charlie, Tessa, you two want water?"

"Yes please," Tessa said. "I'll come help."

Trevor sat down next to Charlie and rubbed at her back, while Ed returned to his recliner to turn the TV off.

"Find what you needed?" he asked, sipping his beer and leaning the chair back.

"For the most part," she said. "We got the crib and stuff ordered. Didn't do bedding yet. I couldn't decide on that. So many different designs. But, we have necessities."

"They delivering it all?" Trevor asked, hoping he could figure out how to be there when it arrived.

"Yep," she said. "I set it for next Saturday, so you should be able to be there right?"

"Absolutely," he said, kissing her cheek and pulling her into his chest. She sighed in contentment as she nestled into him, and was asleep within minutes. Trevor kissed her forehead and nudged her a bit, trying to keep her awake. "Hey, don't fall asleep here. Let's get you home and in bed."

"Okay," she said, yawning and barely keeping her eyes open. He stood up, pulled her along with him, and turned to Ed.

"Thanks for the game," he said. "I had a great time."

"Me too," Ed said, standing up to give them a proper farewell. "We'll do it again soon."

Just then Olivia and Tessa came out and noticed the younger couple looked ready to leave.

"Not staying for dinner?" Olivia asked, surprised at the sudden departure until she saw the exhaustion on Charlie's face.

"She's asleep on her feet," he explained, then turned a bit to face Tessa.. "So we can order in once I get her in bed, if that's okay?"

"Perfect," she said. "Just no tacos."

"Oh don't worry," Trevor said as the trio left, leaving Ed and Olivia to themselves. She sauntered up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist while kissing at his shoulder blades.

"You have fun with the guys?" she asked, before cuddling up against him. Ed covered her hands with his and nodded.

"I did," he said. "Noah was hilarious."

"Speaking of…" Olivia said. "If we don't wake him up now, he'll never sleep tonight."

Ed just groaned at the idea. "I know," he said. "But he's gonna be a terror."

"Especially with all the sugar you probably pumped into him," she said, pulling back and letting him turn around so he could see she was not actually upset.

"Yeah, well," he said. "You can't tell him no either…"

"True..." she said, her voice trailing off at the end. Ed was startled a bit at the sad under-tone in her voice. He looked at her with concern and cupped her face.

"Hey, what's wrong Liv?" he asked, searching her eyes for any sign that something was really wrong.

"Nothing," she said with a sad smile. "Really, I'm fine. I think just...shopping for baby stuff got to me today."

"How so?" He asked, his thumbs softly stroking her cheeks.

"With Noah...it was so rushed. And I was alone," she admitted. "I didn't really get to enjoy the whole shopping process. I didn't have anyone to really shop with. Amaro was great and would come along with the car, but it wasn't the same. So I was just thinking about some of the parts of being a mom that I missed out on..."

Ed's heart snapped a little with that admission and he pulled his wife tightly into his chest.

"I'm really fine, though, Ed," she said, looking up at him and he noticed her eyes were already clearing up. Almost as if just saying that out loud was all she needed to let it go. "I wouldn't want our life to be any other way right now. It's perfect."

"Perfect..." he said, crashing his lips into hers and swallowing her surprised moan. "Just perfect."

* * *

"Okay, baby," Trevor said, pulling the comforter up around his girlfriend then sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking her cheek. "You good?"

"Mmmhmmmm," she moaned her eyes closing a bit, but her hand reaching for him. "Trevor?"

"Yeah?" He asked, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I'm sorry I'm still so wishy-washy on living together," she said softly, her eyes now fully open and watching his reaction. He just smiled.

"I know this is hard for you," he admitted. "I just want to be here."

"I want you to be here too…" she said in a whisper. "I really do. I'm just scared."

"Hey," he said, taking both of her hands and squeezing them tightly before he spoke. "I get it. But as long as I have a say in it, I'm not going anywhere."

She just nodded as a tear made its way down her cheek. Trevor reached to wipe it away while Charlie took some deep breaths to stop the onslaught of tears.

"Trevor?" she said, after she got her emotions under control.

"What is it, baby," he asked, still stroking her cheek.

"Move in with me…"

"One condition," he said, surprising Charlie a bit until she noticed his smirk. "Please don't listen to your brother's baby name ideas."

"Oh boy," she said with a smile and eye roll. "Don't worry."

"Then yes, I'll move in."

* * *

 ** _Who is ready for the angst to turn up a bit? Leave that review..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, here we go. I'm gonna need y'all to just trust me...**_

 _ **#TucksoNoahLie**_

* * *

"Noah, wanna feel the baby kick?" Charlie called from her spot on the couch. The little boy came charging over from his train table and hopped up next to his sister, placing his little hands on her belly. "Here, right…..here," Charlie said, moving his hands to where the little feet were apparently practicing soccer.

"Wow," Noah whispered, his eyes wide. "Dis my nee-see."

Charlie just smiled at him, wondering where Trevor was so they could start dinner. She had another sonogram that morning, and her and Trevor had finally learned the gender of their baby. She promised to wait for him to tell her parents, but it was 6pm and she hadn't heard from him. Noah looked up at her with questioning eyes, as the baby calmed down a bit.

"It is a nee-see, right Tar-lie?" he asked, having been told that they found out today. Charlie ran her hand through his hair.

"Can you wait until Trevor gets here before we tell you?" She asked and Noah seemed to contemplate her offer. Charlie's phone began to ring while he was thinking and he took off towards her purse.

"I help Tar-lie, don't worry," he said as he rummaged through her purse and pulled out the phone triumphantly, before hitting the answer button. "Hewwo?"

Noah walked slowly over the Charlie, while talking to whoever it was that had called her.

"Hi, Tevor!" he said happily, causing Charlie to smile. "Yes. She right here. Bye bye."

Noah handed the phone over to his sister. "It Tevor," he said loudly before running back over to his trains.

"Hey, babe," Charlie said into the phone as Ed and Olivia entered the apartment after running to pick up dinner. She signaled to them to be quiet, and tried to hear what Trevor was saying on the other end.

 _"I know I'm late, but Kasey called and I need to run see her really quickly."_

"Trevor," Charlie said, disappointment falling across her features. "I'm waiting on you to tell them. Noah won't last much longer…"

 _"I know, sweetheart. Hopefully it won't be long, but she sounded upset. I at least need to check on her."_

"Why didn't she call Rollins instead?" Charlie asked, knowing that Trevor was doing a good thing here, but still struggling selfishly about wanting him with her more.

 _"I don't know. Maybe she couldn't get her? I won't be long, I promise. But if Noah gets too antsy, go ahead and tell them."_

"You should be here," she whispered, her eyes closing as she resigned herself to the fact that her boyfriend was doing the right thing by going to check on the poor girl.

 _"I know…I'm sorry…."_

"It's okay," Charlie said, plastering on a smile. "I'm glad she has you right now. Just…hurry home to me?"

 _"Always. I love you so much, Charlotte."_

"Love you too…Daddy," she said with a smirk, knowing she just melted his heart a little.

 _"I can't wait to meet our little one…okay, I'll call when I'm on my way home."_

"Be careful, Trevor, please," she said, still unsure as to what exactly Kasey was needing from him. As she hung up the phone, she leaned her head back and took a deep breath. Olivia slowly made her way over and sat down next to her, playing with her hair.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"Trevor has to go check on Kasey," she said, trying not to let her emotion show in that moment. "So he said I could go ahead and tell you, in case he's late."

"Oh baby," Olivia said, knowing how badly her daughter wanted him with her in that moment. Trevor had finally moved in with Charlie two weeks ago, and ever since then she had seemed to really let her guard down. It was like their relationship had deepened more in the two weeks than it had the entire time they had known each other. "He's doing a good thing."

"I know, Ma," Charlie said, giving a small smile but her bottom lip began to quiver. "I just didn't want him to miss everyone's reaction…"

"Baby girl…" Olivia said, pulled her into her side and stroking her cheek. "Maybe he won't. Let's go get dinner set up, calm you down, and then you can give us the good news."

Thirty minutes later, the four Tuckers were sitting around the dining room table munching on baked ziti and salad. Finally, Ed could no longer stand it and had to ask.

"Okay, so…what did the doctor say?" he asked, as he folded his napkin onto his plate and reached for Olivia's hand. Charlie gave them a smile, and pulled out the latest roll of sonogram photos.

"Well," she said, making sure Noah was paying attention. "If you look right here, you will see…that it is a GIRL!"

"I RIGHT! IT A NEE-SEE!" Noah yelled, throwing his hands up in the air and bouncing in his booster seat. Olivia let out a shriek and hopped up, running around the table and pulling Charlie into her chest, kissing the top of her head.

"A girl," she said, her smile as big as Ed had ever seen and her eyes glistening with happy tears. "A grand-daughter…"

Ed high-fived Noah, before making his own way around to his daughter for a congratulatory hug. Charlie managed to stand up, giving Ed a full on hug before leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you daddy," she said. "And this little girl is gonna loooooove her grandpa."

"AND her UNCLE NOAH!" the little voice said loudly, from his place still at the table. Charlie laughed and leaned over to smother his face with kisses.

"Of course she will," Charlie said as they all took their seats again and just looked at each other with smiles covering their faces. All of a sudden, Charlie's face fell a little bit as she thought about Trevor and the fact that he missed their reaction.

"I'm sure he'll call soon," Ed said, again standing up to take everyone's plates. "I'll clean up the kitchen, you three go relax…"

* * *

It was a little after 8pm, and Ed and Charlie were lounged in the living room watching Last Man Standing.

"I like this guy," Ed said in his gruff voice, sipping his beer and cracking up at Tim Allen's antics on the screen. He looked over and noticed Charlie smiling and rubbing at her belly. "She active tonight?"

"Yeah," Charlie said with a little smile, then stretched her shirt across her belly. "See her little feet kicking me?"

"Wow," Ed said, his eyes lighting up at the sight. "She's gonna be an athlete. Like her Momma."

"And her Grandpa," Charlie said. "Given any thought as to what you wanna be called?"

Ed just smiled and took another sip of his beer. "I've been thinking of Papa," he said as he looked to Charlie for approval.

"Papa," she said thoughtfully. "I like that."

Just as Ed was about to say something else, the ringing of Olivia's cell filled the living room. Ed stayed still, wondering if she would come darting out of Noah's room where she was getting him down for the night. When she didn't appear, he assumed she must not be expecting a call and let it go to voicemail.

"I wonder what Olivia will pick," Ed wondered out loud, having heard no firm decisions from his wife about what she wanted their granddaughter to call her. Just then, the phone began to blare again. This time, Ed hoisted himself from the recliner to silence the ringer but walk back towards Noah's room to make sure Liv didn't want him to answer. She must have said no, because he returned a few seconds later and placed the phone on the table next to his recliner.

"Tessa came up with the name Ollie," Charlie said. "I was gonna suggest it tonight, but got sidetracked with the whole, I'm having a girl thing."

"I bet Trevor is losing his mind," Ed said with a little grin, imagining the man's reaction when the doctor gave them the news.

"Oh yeah," Charlie said, her smile growing even larger. "He actually jumped up from the chair and did a victory lap around the room. And immediately went to buy a pair of pink baby converse sneakers..."

Ed just gave a hearty laugh at that mental image, then looked over fondly at Charlie.

"I remember when I found out you were a girl," he said with a smile. "I was so excited, I went out and bought a tiny pink baseball hat for you. I was determined you would be my little athlete."

"Well," Charlie said, leaning over to grab his hand. "I am…"

"I'm so proud of you, baby girl," he said, getting a little choked up and moving over to sit by her on the couch. "You have been through so much and handled it with such grace. And now, here you are. You're gonna be a Momma."

"I love you, Dad," Charlie said, tears building, as she hugged Ed as tightly as her baby bump would allow. Just then, Olivia's phone went off for a third time and Ed reluctantly abandoned the cuddle to pick it up.

"Captain Tucker," he said, all business-like into the phone. As he listened to the voice on the other end, he shot Charlie a look and his face began to drain of all of it's color. "Yes, I understand. We will be right there. Thanks for calling…"

Charlie watched her father hang up then phone, take a deep breath, then turn to her and grip her hands. "Charlie…"

"What…" she asked, searching his eyes for what he was about to tell her. Just as he was about to speak, Olivia came out from putting Noah down and walked over to them.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked, sitting on the other side of Charlie. As she looked at the expression on Ed's face, her heart dropped into her stomach. "Oh god…what happened?"

"It was Rollins," Ed said slowly, turning to look into Charlie's eyes before delivering the blow. "It looks like Trevor was attacked…"

"Ohmigod," Charlie gasped, her entire body beginning to shake as her father's voice became more and more distant.

"He's on his way to the hospital," he said. "Carisi is on his way here to stay with Noah, so we can all go up there…."

"Oh god…" Charlie said, as the tears began to flow and her head shook back and forth. "Oh god…"

* * *

The trio finally arrived at Mt Sinai about an hour after they received the phone call. Charlie was a complete wreck at this point, Olivia was spending all of her energy trying to keep her as calm as possible and reminding her about the baby, and Ed's jaw was clinched so tightly with worry that it was shaking. They rounded the corner in the ER and immediately bumped into Rollins who was pacing up and down the corridor. Charlie rushed up to her, grabbing her hand and looking at her pleadingly.

"Is he okay?" She gasped out, just needing the detective to reassure her. But the look in Amanda's eyes did anything but.

"They have him in surgery right now," she said softly, leading Charlie over to the chairs and sitting down with her as Ed and Olivia followed closely behind.

"What happened…" she barely whispered, watching Amanda take a deep breath and eye Olivia as if to question whether or not to give full details.

"No, don't do that," Charlie said sternly. "Tell me what happened to Trevor."

Olivia nodded, but made sure to put her hands on Charlie's shoulders for support, as she had a sinking feeling about this.

"I don't know a lot right now," Amanda said, taking a deep breath before divulging the details she did know. "I know that he was going to check on Kasey, and that when he got there her assailant was giving her a hard time. Trevor must have tried to intervene. The man stabbed Trevor, then Kasey, before taking off."

"Noooooo," Charlie cried, as her tears began to flow and her body began to shake with sobs. "No…."

"Did they get the guy?" Ed asked, his jaw still clinched but his arms supporting Olivia who was trying to keep Charlie together.

"Yes," Amanda confirmed. "He's being held over at the 2-3."

"But he's going to be okay, right?" Charlie asked, her voice full of tears as she looked up at the blonde detective in front her her. Amanda's face fell a little bit at the question.

"I'm not sure, honey," she said softly, just as the double doors opened and a doctor in scrubs came out.

"Detective?" he asked, taking the mask off and walking over to them. Olivia helped Charlie stand up as he approached. "You must be Charlotte?"

"Yes," she said, her voice sounding more confident than she felt. "How's Trevor?"

"It doesn't look good, Miss Tucker," the doctor said bluntly, but sympathetically. "He's lost a lot of blood. One of the wounds hit near his lung, so we are working on repairing that now. Another sliced through his stomach…"

"Oh god…" Charlie gasped, as her legs gave out from under her, with Ed and Olivia rushing to hold her up. "You have to save him," she begged, the tears just flowing harder. "You have to. He's going to be a Daddy. He wanted a little girl. And she is a little girl. We found out today. He bought her pink sneakers. You have to save him. Please..."

The doctor looked at the young woman and his eyes softened. He reached out to grasp her hand and look her in the eyes.

"I'm going to do everything I possibly can."

* * *

 _ **Well?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Everyone take a deep breath.**_

 _ **Also, huge shout out to Bm89 and MotherTucker for supporting me during this one...**_

* * *

"Where's Charlie?" Olivia asked, returning from a run to the cafeteria for coffee. She handed Ed his warm beverage and moved to sit next to him, grasping his free hand. They both sipped at their drink until he cleared his throat.

"She went to call Tessa," Ed said quietly, before leaning closer to Olivia and kissing her lips, lingering for longer than usual. She moved to put her coffee on the table and then adjusted so she could face him fully and continued the kiss, stroking his cheeks as their lips met softly and lovingly. Ed finally pulled away, keeping his forehead on hers and looked straight into her eyes. "This isn't good…"

"I know," Olivia said, her voice cracking at the end. "I hope Tessa can get here soon."

"Me too," Ed said, neither of them moving from their position as they were able to pull strength from each other in that moment. He moved his hand to stroke at her cheek a bit, just as she did for him earlier. "You think he will pull through?"

"God, I hope so," Olivia said, a lone tear making its way down her face. "But from what Rollins told me downstairs…"

"I know," Ed whispered, his eyes closing in pain as he thought of his daughter, 8 months pregnant and finally allowing herself to fully trust a man. A man now lying on an operating table fighting for his life.

"He's a hero," Olivia said, offering a small sign of hope. "Amanda said Kasey would be dead now if it weren't for him. Trevor literally stopped him from raping her again…"

"Wow…" Ed said. "Though, I can't imagine that is any consolation for Charlie right now."

"No," Olivia allowed. "But it will be important for her to know at some point."

"Liv…" Ed said, taking a deep breath as he felt the reality of the situation permeate into his soul. "What are we gonna do?"

"We are going to be here for Charlie," she said, more tears beginning to flow. "And love her and support her…make sure she knows she isn't alone…in case the worst happens."

* * *

Rollins was checking her phone as she rounded the corner, and ran straight into Charlie who was returning from the outside terrace at the hospital. "Hey there," she said, her voice full of compassion. "You get a hold of Tessa?"

"Yeah," she replied, her voice shaky but strong. "She's catching the red-eye. Should be here by 8am."

"Great," Amanda breathed out and put her arm around the girl. "I know you'll be happy she's here. And so will Trevor."

"Yeah…" Charlie said, hesitating a bit, then looking Amanda straight in the eyes. "I know Mom and Dad want to shield me, but I need to know what happened. Please tell me…"

"Okay," she said, knowing that Charlie deserved the truth and was stronger than people gave her credit for right now. "Come on, let's go sit in the cafeteria. I'll text Liv and tell her if there's an update to call us."

Amanda put her hand on Charlie's back as they walked back towards the cafeteria and found a comfortable corner to sit in. Facing each other, Amanda reached for Charlie's hand before taking a deep breath.

"I want you to know that Trevor is a hero," she began, speaking firmly so the message got across. Charlie's eyes were searching hers and a small smile appeared on her face.

"He is?"

"Absolutely," Amanda said, nodding. "I got Kasey's statement from her exam room. Her assailant was ripping at her clothes when Trevor arrived. He pulled him off of her, shoving him away."

Charlie's smile was still there, though tears began to stream down her face. "That's my Trevor…"

"It sounds like he then stepped in front of Kasey, shielding her as the attacker came at them again. They must have struggled a bit before the knife was pulled. Trevor yelled for Kasey to run, but it was too late…once Trevor went down, he went after Kasey and managed to slice her once before the cops pulled up."

"Oh my god," Charlie said, tears streaming as she shook her head back and forth. Images of Trevor protecting Kasey played through her head. She imagined how determined he was, before then envisioning the knife being pulled and she lost her composure, breaking into harsh sobs. Amanda hopped up, making her way around to sit in the chair next to Charlie and pulled her into her arms.

"I know," she said, not sure of anything else to say in that moment. So she just let her cry it out, and sent a prayer up into the sky that maybe Trevor could defy the odds and pull through this. After about 15 minutes, Charlie sat up and wiped at her face.

"I want my Momma…" she said in a whimper, finally allowing Amanda to see just how heartbroken she was. It was clear that Charlie was very aware how serious this was.

"Come on," she said helping her stand and throwing away their cups. "Let's get you back to her."

As soon as the duo entered the waiting room, Olivia was up off of the couch in a millisecond, seeing the distress of her daughter. "Baby girl…" she said, pulling her into her arms and rocking her back and forth while Charlie once again let herself dissolve into sobs. At that point, Ed rose as well and made his way to stand behind his daughter, placing his hands on her shoulders and squeezing in support. As the little family stood in the waiting room, holding onto each other, the double doors swung open and the doctor entered. Neither parent let go of Charlie, but the stood on each side as they braced themselves for the update.

"Trevor is out of surgery," he said quietly, signaling for them to sit down so they could really talk. He pulled a chair up so he was sitting in front of the trio and took a deep breath. "Mr. Langan's injuries are extensive. We patched as much as we could, but he lost a lot of blood and his internal organs are struggling."

Charlie's eyes closed, fresh tears streaming as she rubbed at her belly and shook her head. Olivia had a grip on her hair with one hand, and the other was squeezing her elbow while Ed just kept his hand on her back.

"We've moved him to recovery for now, and will then put him in ICU where you can sit with him for a little bit," the doctor explained. "The good news is he is breathing lightly on his own. We have him on oxygen so he gets more air, but it's possible that could change."

"Is he going to make it?" Charlie asked in a whimper, biting her bottom lip as she waited for the answer. The doctor leaned forward to catch her downcast eyes before responding.

"He has a fight ahead of him, Charlie," he answered honestly. "As I said earlier, his injuries are quite extensive. Only time will tell…"

"Noooooo," Charlie cried out as her body just collapsed against Ed and her breathing became ragged. "No no no no no….."

"I am so sorry, Miss Tucker," the doctor said, his own voice shaking at the situation unfolding in front of him. "I'm doing everything I can."

Charlie looked up at him with a devastated demeanor that just about snapped the doctor's heart into pieces. "I need him….please…."

"Let's just take it an hour at a time, okay?" the doctor said, before standing up. "I'll come get you once he's settled in ICU so you can sit with him."

Ed stood at that point, knowing Charlie was unable to, and shook the doctor's hand while Olivia stayed seated, holding her daughter and whispering to her.

"Thank you, Dr. Jansen," Ed said sincerely. "Thank you."

"I'll be back shortly," he said with a nod, before exiting. Ed turned around to look at the two women in his life and his entire being began to fill with a sense of dread. _How am I going to get us through this?_

* * *

Charlie stood outside of the ICU section at the hospital, Ed and Olivia still on either side of her, waiting for the doctor to talk to the nurses and let her see Trevor. It was almost 8am the next day, Rollins had gone to pick Tessa up from the airport, and Munch had arrived to hang out with Noah. Charlie had not slept one bit the night before, and while she continually insisted that she was fine, Ed was getting worried.

"She's eight months pregnant," he had told Olivia hours earlier, when Charlie had gone to the bathroom. "This isn't good for her…"

"I know," she had responded. "But there's not much we can do about it right now…"

Now as they stood, side by side, waiting on her ability to see Trevor, he got even more concerned.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you are okay?" he asked, examining her pale face and shaky body.

"No, I'm not," she said softly. "But I just need to see him."

"Okay, then," Ed said, standing by his promise to support her in any way he could. "We will wait right here, okay?"

"I love you Daddy," she said softly, hugging herself into his side before taking a deep breath and following the doctor back into the unit. Ed immediately pulled Olivia into his arms once she was out of sight and inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Olivia…" he said, unable to really say anything else.

"I know," she said. "I know…"

* * *

"Trevor…" Charlie whispered as the nurse helped lower her into the chair by his bedside. His face was almost white, there was an oxygen mask over him, and the beeping of the machines simultaneously unnerved and comforted Charlie.

"I'll be right outside if you need me," the nurse said as she exited and left the couple alone.

"Baby…" Charlie said, tentatively reaching up to stroke his face. "Why?"

She continued to sit by his side, silent tears falling, and staring at him. Watching his chest rise and fall with each precious breath he took.

"You're a hero," she said, knowing that he needed to know that the young woman was alive. "You saved Kasey's life. And she's okay, because of you. I'm….so proud of you for that. You are just the most amazing man."

"But…I'm not okay. I need you to live, Trevor. I need you to be here with me. I need you to hold my hand when I go into labor. I need you to be by my side at night when I can't sleep because I still have nightmares. I need you to build forts with me and Noah because you're tall and I can't reach the fan like he wants. You need to meet your daughter. She needs her Daddy to love her and spoil her, because her Momma is a mess. I know you are a hero. You were a hero before Kasey, because you saved me. From so much. But I need you to keep saving me, Trevor. Please, baby. Please fight for me. I love you so much."

As she uttered those last three words, her head dropped to the side of the bed and onto his arm as she began to cry. Her hand never left his cheek, and even though she was uncomfortable she was determined to stay as long as they would let her. Trevor never left her side when she was in trouble, and she was going to do the same thing for the man she loved. Even if it was for the last time.

* * *

Tessa was sitting nervously next to Olivia as Charlie finally exited the double doors and came back into the waiting room.

"Tessa!" she exclaimed, opening her arms as the younger Langan stood and rushed towards her. "I'm so glad you're here…"

"Oh, Charlie," Tessa said, holding her as close as the baby bump would allow. "How is he?" She asked frantically, pulling away to look at her brother's girlfriend.

"He's…" she struggled, dissolving into another fit of tears. Ed jumped up and rushed up, trying to support her weight as her cries got harder and louder. "This can't be happening…."

"Okay," Ed said, looking over to Olivia for help trying to figure out what to do. But her face had turned ghostly white and she was staring at something on the floor.

"Liv?" Ed asked, and looked down himself, noticing a puddle that had formed under Charlie who was still inconsolable. Tessa, ever the nurse, immediately realized what was going on.

"Ohmigod," she whispered and looked at Charlie. "Your water broke…"

"No no no no no no," she said, her head still shaking back and forth as the realization hit her. "I can't. I can't have this baby without Trevor. You have to help me…"

"You may not have a choice, sweetie," Tessa said as she walked Charlie over to Olivia with Ed. They got her situated on the couch, her entire body collapsing against her mother, and Tessa straightened herself up. "I'll go get a doctor."

"Are you having contractions?" Olivia asked soothingly, having pulled herself together and now solely in Momma mode.

"I….owwwwwwwww," she yelled out all of a sudden, answering Olivia's question.

"Okay, baby girl," Olivia said, clutching Charlie's hands tightly in her and trying to keep her eyes locked on her daughter's. "Okay, I've gotcha. It's gonna be okay. I've gotcha."

* * *

 ** _As I'm sure you've all learned, the more reviews and encouragement I get, the fast you get updates...so..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Y'all are just SO GREAT at this reviewing thing, that I am rewarding you this weekend with a Trevlie baby. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Charlie, I need you to calm down," Dr. Michaels said as she looked at the monitors Charlie was hooked up to and tried to gage how much longer they had until the baby arrived. Once her water broke and they got her situated, she quietly admitted to Olivia that she had been cramping for a little while, but had just assumed it was stress about Trevor. At this point, her contractions were coming about 3-4 minutes apart which made the doctor think they were closer to delivery than the young woman realized.

"Calm down? I'm pushing a human out of my vagina and her father is dying in the other room. Fuck you!" Charlie said, tears streaming down her face as another contraction hit and her eyes slammed shut. "Ahhhhhh, FUCK THIS HURTS."

"Sweetheart, I know you're in pain, but let's try not to curse at the doctor okay? She's helping you," Ed said cautiously, not wanting her to yell at him as well but also trying to get her to just take some deep breaths. It worked, somewhat, as Charlie squeezed his hand and her head fell back onto the pillow. Olivia wiped her face with a cool cloth and got her some more ice chips.

"You're doing great, sweet girl," she said softly, continuing to wipe the sweat and tears from her daughter's face. "She will be here soon, okay?"

"I just want her to be okay," Charlie said, her emotions all over to place. "It's early. Right, Doctor?"

"Well, you are at 37 weeks, so yes, she's early but not too early," Dr. Michaels assured her patient. "Her heartbeat looks strong, so I think we will have a healthy delivery soon. Are you sure you don't want the epidural?"

"No," Charle said, shaking her head confidently. "I can do this. Trevor and I talked about it, and we don't want drugs unless it's necessary. So I can do this. I will do this."

"Okay," Dr. Michaels said before patting her on the leg. "I'm going to run check on a few other patients, but I'll be back soon. Give a buzz if you start feeling more pressure okay?"

"Okay," she said and managed a small smile. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier…"

The doctor just laughed and gave her a genuine smile. "Oh you aren't the first, and won't be the last. I can take it," she said with a smirk before heading out and closing the door behind her.

"Anything from Trevor?" Charlie asked for the hundredth time since she had been in labor. Ed's eyes just fell, as did Olivia's, before he responded.

"No change," he said softly, knowing there wasn't likely to be any change but it continually devastated him to inform his daughter of that.

"Will you go check on him?" She asked, clearly not able to fully relax until she had more information. Olivia stood, stopping Ed from getting up, and patted Charlie's hand.

"I'll go," she said. "I need to stretch my legs anyways."

"Thanks, Mom," Charlie said as Olivia made her exit, leaving her alone with Ed.

"You're doing amazing, sweetheart," Ed said to her, pushing her hair out of her face as another contraction hit and she cried out in pain. "Just squeeze my hand…it will be over soon…"

"Daddy…" she said, the tears beginning to flow again as the pain slowly began to subside. "Don't leave me."

Ed's heart just melted as he heard his daughter's words. After all of this time, and not being there for her when she was growing up, she was now here in front of him, calling him Daddy and asking him not to leave her. It was all he could do to keep himself together in that moment, but he had to. He needed to be strong for her, because she was in for the fight of her life between birthing her daughter and possibly losing Trevor. He had no control over any of it, but the one thing he could control was that he would never leave her.

"Oh, Charlotte," he said, his voice a little raspy but full of emotion. "You never have to worry about that. I'm right here. And will be right here, every step of the way. I can't wait to meet my granddaughter…."

"She's gonna love her Papa," Charlie said with a weak smile, all of a sudden wincing again. "Owwwwwwww….Daddy…..get Dr. Michaels!"

* * *

Olivia found Tessa sitting quietly in the ICU waiting room, nursing what had to be her 10th cup of coffee that day. The young brunette looked up as she entered and almost had some relief wash over her face to see someone familiar and kind heading her way.

"How's Trevor?" Olivia asked, moving to sit next to Tessa on the uncomfortable waiting room couch.

"No change," she said quietly, rubbing at her face and crumpling up her now empty cup. "But I make sure to keep him updated on Charlie's labor when I'm allowed to see him," she said with a tired smile.

"He can hear you," Olivia said confidently, patting Tessa's hand. "I know he can."

"He's not going to get better…" Tessa said, her voice catching a bit and Olivia pulled her into her side. "He's been so excited about the baby….right now, I just want him to be able to meet her."

Olivia wiped a stray tear down her face and took a deep breath, not wanting her emotions to show in that moment. She needed to be strong for this young woman, who had been so strong for Charlie. "I think that will happen," she admitted softly. "Charlie is at 8cm, so the baby could come any time now. And Dr. Michaels is aware of the situation and assured me that as long as the baby was healthy, Charlie should be able to bring her to meet her Daddy tomorrow."

"Oh, thank God," Tessa said. "I can't stand the thought of him…dying…without at least meeting her. Even if he isn't awake for it."

"He'll know she's there," Olivia reassured Tessa. "He knows all of us are here. And he knows how much you love him."

"Trevor is all I have left," Tessa said, beginning to cry heartbreaking tears. "I don't have other family. And now…."

"Now," Olivia said, interrupting her a bit. "You have us. You won't be alone."

* * *

Ed was standing in the hallway outside of the baby nursery watching as the team of nurses cleaned up his granddaughter and got her all situated. He wasn't about to let that baby girl out of his sight, and Charlie seemed fine with just Olivia staying, so he followed the nurses to the baby area. He kept his hands in his pockets, watching as they pricked her little foot and wiped her body down to rid it of her fluids, before swaddling her and placing her under a little light for some warmth. She was perfect. 6lbs, 1oz of perfect, pure joy.

Charlie's labor was relatively quick, in comparison to the normal time frame, and the baby came out seamlessly. Ed and Olivia were right there, holding her hands, and coaching her along the way as she cried and pushed. When the baby finally came into the world, her cries filled the room and caused all three Tuckers to burst into tears of joy and relief as they listened to the sweet sound of a new life. The nurse immediately wrapped her up and brought her over to the new mom, understanding the underlying emotions that were swirling, and placed her on her chest. Charlie immediately broke into the biggest grin Ed had ever seen from her as she spoke softly to her new daughter.

"Hi baby girl," she had cooed, causing more tears to flow from Olivia. "I'm your Momma. And I'm gonna love you so so much…it's all okay."

When they came to take her, needing to clean her up and run the newborn tests, Charlie panicked a bit as she felt her child lift off of her chest.

"Where are you taking her?" she asked frantically, trying to move and realizing that was a bad idea since she was still being cleaned up.

"Just to the nursery," the nurse assured her. "We'll bring her right back once she is cleaned up…"

"But…" Charlie protested mildly, before looked at Ed. "Daddy, go with her. She can't be alone. Don't let her be alone…" she had cried, causing Ed to immediately stand and kiss her forehead.

"Okay, sweetheart," Ed had said with a smile. "I won't let her out of my sight. You relax, okay?"

"Thank you…" she said, before allowing her head to hit the pillow again and her eyes to close, still with a death grip on Olivia's hand.

Now, he stood vigil just outside of the nursery, his eyes never leaving his precious grandbaby. He watched as the nurse suctioned out her nose again, causing her to get agitated and try to kick out of the swaddle. Ed just laughed a bit. She was already a Tucker, through and through. Finally, the nurse placed a purple bow in her hair at the request of Charlie, who didn't want pink, and brought her over to the window so Ed could get a closer look. She was a tiny, red little thing, but he was pretty sure he'd never seen a more gorgeous baby. She had a little bit of dark hair on her head and her lips were pursed almost in a thoughtful pucker that was similar to Noah's. He had yet to see her eyes, but he couldn't wait to see what shade of blue they were, as he was convinced she would have Langan eyes. Ed placed his hand on the window, as if to touch her, and the nurse moved her even closer and helped the baby "wave" at grandpa.

"Hi, sweet girl," Ed said, knowing the baby couldn't hear him, but he didn't care. "I'm your Papa. And I'm going to protect you from everything in this world. You are the most loved little girl on the planet, and don't ever forget that…"

* * *

A couple hours later found Charlie sitting up in bed, clutching her baby girl to her chest and humming softly. Ed and Olivia were sitting side by side on the sofa as they watched the scene in front of them. Ed was unable to keep his hands off of his wife, just reveling in the love they now had for this new family addition. It was almost as if the birth of their granddaughter caused him to love Olivia even more, which he didn't know was possible.

"Have you thought of names?" Olivia asked softly, as Charlie continued to sing softly to the infant who was seemingly soothed and asleep against her mother's chest.

Without taking her eyes off the baby, she responded. "We have," she said. "Trevor actually came up with the first name and I picked the second one. We wanted to make sure this baby girl knew how much her entire family loved her and would protect her."

Olivia's eyes were already misty as she listened to her daughter speak so calmly now. After all of her nerves about becoming a mother, it was almost as if she was a natural in that moment. Knowing that their road was going to be long and hard, Olivia made sure to bask in the peacefulness of the current moment and feel the love of their family engulf her.

"Well?" Ed asked, standing up and walking over to sit next to Charlie, running his index finger down his granddaughter's cheek. Olivia did the same, sitting on Charlie's other side, as the waited for her to speak.

"Elizabeth Margaret Langan Tucker," she said with a huge smile, her eyes still on her daughter. Ed reached out to grasp Olivia's hand, as she let out a little sob at the fact that her granddaughter had her name. "Here, Ollie, meet Lizzie."

Charlie softly handed the baby over to Olivia, who now had tears running down her face as she cradled her grandchild and smothered her cheeks with kisses. "Hi, Lizzie. I'm your Ollie…"

Ed just watched in awe as his wife spoke gently to Lizzie, and Charlie looked on with such a sense of peace and happiness. He clutched Charlie's hand and gave her a smile. "Why Elizabeth?"

"Well," she said, making sure to hit her father's eyes with her own. "I wanted an 'E' name, for you. And Trevor's mother was Elizabeth, which is also Tessa's middle name. So we thought this would be perfect. Lizzie's very name will be full of all the love she will have in her life…"

"I love it," Ed said with a small grin and kissed Charlie on the forehead. "Thank you for giving me a perfect granddaughter."

"Thank you," Charlie said, tears pooling in her own eyes as she looked back and forth between her parents and her child. "Thank you both for finally giving me a family, and the strength to start my own."

* * *

 ** _Lizzie Tucker. What do you think? Let me hear it..._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Before you dive into this chapter, I want you to know how hard it was for me to decide which route to take. In fact, just ask Bm89 and MotherTucker how many times I changed my mind before finally making a decision. That being said, I hope you all will trust me to take this story all of the places it needs to go.**_

 _ **Now grab some Kleenex...take a deep breath...okay ready?**_

 _ **Here we go.**_

* * *

"Come in," Olivia said softly as she heard the tap of the door to Charlie's hospital room. The young woman was finally asleep, having reluctantly relinquished her hold on Lizzie to her father. Now Ed sat in the rocker, just next to the bed, gazing at his granddaughter as his daughter slept fitfully next to him.

"Hi," Tessa said quietly, gazing over at the tiny bundle in Ed's arms and a lone tear fell down her cheek. Olivia's heart cracked at the sight, as Ed stood and walked the baby over to meet her aunt.

"Aunt Tessa, meet Elizabeth Margaret," he said, handing her over and watching the emotion swirl in Tessa's eyes as she hugged the infant close. "Lizzie Tucker…"

"Lizzie…" she cooed watching her yawn a tiny little yawn and move her hands a little bit as they still rested near her head. Tessa rocked her back and forth, still standing, before Olivia noticed her head begin to shake and tears just relentlessly flow down her face. Alarmed, she signaled for Ed to take Lizzie and then ushered the sobbing woman to the couch, perching next to her.

"Tessa, what is it?" she asked, terrified that Trevor had passed away while they watched Charlie sleep.

"He's still alive," she said, wanting to reassure them while pulling herself together, but her shoulders still shaking with the sobs she was stifling. "But the doctor said it won't be much longer…his organs are shutting down…"

Ed felt himself clutch Lizzie closer to his body as he watched Olivia's shoulders slump and her head fall, still managing to put a comforting hand on Tessa's arm. Glancing over to see Charlie beginning to stir, he moved himself so that he and the baby were in her sight, and waited patiently as the other women pulled themselves together in preparation of telling Charlie the news.

"Trevor…" she whimpered out, her eyes fluttering. "Lizzie…"

"Lizzie is right here, sweetheart," Ed whispered, moving himself to perch on her bed and pass over the infant to her mother's waiting arms. He watched as she instantly relaxed as soon as Lizzie was against her chest, and smothered her head with little kisses. Ed continued to just gaze at her until she noticed that Tessa was in the room.

"Tessa," she said softly. "How's Trevor?"

Seeing the woman's reaction to the question, Charlie immediately began to shake her head back and forth while keeping Lizzie against her body as gently and tightly as she could. "No…."

Tessa stood up and walked over to take Charlie's hand, with Olivia right behind her so the new mother was surrounded by love.

"Charlie, the doctor came by just now," Tessa began to softly explain, somehow finding the strength to hold it together. "His organs are beginning to shut down. It won't be much longer…"

"No…." Charlie whispered as tears immediately began to stream down her tired features. "He has to meet Lizzie first. He can't die without meeting his daughter…"

"I know," Tessa explained gently. "Dr. Jansen and Dr. Michaels are both ready to take you down there with her, so you can sit with him for a bit. He may not wake up, but he will know you are there. And he will know you brought Lizzie to see him."

Ed and Olivia held their breath as they watched their daughter come to terms with the fact that her boyfriend was not going to make it. Her eyes were closed, Lizzie was tucked perfectly into her chest, and she was whispering something to herself that they could not decipher. After several minutes, she opened her eyes which had cleared of tears and looked up at each one of them.

"Okay, family," she said with a new found sense of calm and confidence to her. "Lizzie needs to meet her Daddy."

* * *

Dr. Michaels wheeled Charlie and Lizzie down to the ICU floor herself, having found a soft spot for the young woman facing a tragic situation. She had informed the nurses that she would take care of this herself and to only page her if there was a true emergency. She was going to see this through. As they neared the automatic doors, she paused for a brief second to check in on her patient.

"You okay?" she asked, kneeling down next to the wheelchair.

"No," Charlie admitted softly. "But I have to be, right?"

"You can do this, Charlie," Dr. Michaels said firmly. "Your parents and Tessa will be right outside, and so will I. No matter what happens, you won't be alone."

"Promise?" Charlie asked meekly before she could stop herself. Her voice almost brought tears to the seasoned doctor's face.

"I promise," she said. "Ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

Charlie was still sitting in her wheelchair, leaning over the bed and helping Lizzie snooze comfortably on her Daddy's chest. Trevor seemed to be resting peacefully, though the beeping of the heart monitor was awfully slow. At one point, Charlie thought he might wake up as he stirred briefly when she placed Lizzie onto him. He settled back down, but seemed to have a look of contentment and love on his face as he continued to sleep. Charlie kept one hand on Lizzie and the other stroked Trevor's face as she spoke softly to him.

"This is Lizzie," she said. "The perfect name. It fits her so well, just like you said it would. Her Daddy is always right."

Charlie took a minute to collect her emotions, trying so very hard not to break down in this moment. She needed to be strong for both Trevor and her daughter. But it was killing her on the inside to know that this was likely the one and only time Lizzie would be held by her Daddy.

"She's perfect," Charlie continued to speak to him, making sure he knew every little detail just like he would want. "Labor was hell. I cursed at the doctor. In fact, I think I told her to fuck off a few times. But I mean, really. It hurt like hell, and I may have bruised my dad's hands. Worth it, but definitely don't want to do it again."

She paused, listening to the beeping of the machine slow just a bit more and closed her eyes. _You can do this, Charlie. He needs you to be strong. He needs to know you will be okay so he can let go. Don't be selfish._

"Ya know, I thought when she arrived I would be a mess, but it was actually the opposite. I feel so much stronger right now. She depends on me. Our baby girl needs me to be strong, and I will. I promise you, Trevor. I will take care of our baby. She will be just fine. She will be safe. She will be loved. And she will _always_ know how much her Daddy wanted her and loved her."

It was then that Charlie's voice broke just a little bit, and she had to stop and look away while still keeping her hands on her little family. Taking an even deeper breath, she steeled herself and her emotions, stood up from her wheelchair, and moved to lay on the bed. She curled herself into Trevor's side, wrapping one arm around Lizzie and the other she slid just under his head, almost as if to cradle him as well. Once she was still, the tears began to flow from her eyes and she was powerless to stop them. So she just stayed there, holding Trevor and Lizzie to her, and soaked in the fact that they were together one last time. As her tears soaked the pillow case, a soft murmer came from Trevor's mouth. Charlie lifted her head immediately, hoping to see him open his eyes. After a few moments of her encouraging him, she noticed his eyelashes flutter revealing those blue eyes that she fell in love with, and felt so secure in.

"Trevor?" she whispered, trying to stop her tears even though it was fruitless. "Baby? Can you hear me?"

"Ch…lie…" he said, his voice raspy but still there as she clutched his head to her chest and kissed his forehead.

"It's me, baby," she said. "I'm right here. And so is Lizzie."

Trevor's eyes finally found hers and she gave him a soft smile, trying to convey to him that she was okay. That she would be okay, but she couldn't find the words in that moment. He then realized that there was a light weight on his chest, and his eyes moved to the tiny infant, who looked even smaller when laying on her Daddy.

"She's perfect, Trevor," Charlie whispered, taking his hand and helping him stroke at her cheek and arm so he could feel his daughter.

"Li….zzie…." he managed to say, before moving his neck to try and kiss her. Charlie, seeing what he wanted to do, assisted him and moved Lizzie a little closer until his lips touched the baby girl's forehead. "Love…you…."

Charlie let out a soft whimper in that moment, as Trevor looked up at her and tried to calm her with his own eyes.

"S'okay," he said. "Love…you….too…."

Just then, his eyes closed again and Charlie lost her battle with the harsh sobs that were overtaking her being. Dr. Michaels came in and offered to take Lizzie out to Ed and Olivia. Charlie nodded her thanks and watched as the baby left the room, before curling back up next to Trevor and trying to find the strength to let him go. She laid there, sobbing into his neck for the next several minutes before she noticed the heart monitor begin to slow down again, but also signal something else was going on. Charlie lifted her head and looked to the window of his ICU room, searching for Dr. Jansen. But what she saw broke her heart even more than she thought possible. Ed was standing firm, holding Lizzie tightly to him, rocking her gently, while Olivia and Tessa held hands and rested their foreheads on the glass, tears streaming down each of their faces. She gave them a soft smile, before turning to look at the doctor as he rushed into the room and looked at the machine.

"What is it?" She asked, back to clutching at Trevor, terrified that this was it.

"He's fighting, Charlie," the doctor said softly, before taking off his glasses and sitting down next to the bed. "He is trying hard not to let go…"

"But…will he get better?" Charlie asked, wanting to know if there was even the slightest chance that this could turn around. But the doctor shook his head sadly.

"His organs aren't working," he said in an almost whisper. "Even if he fights for a moment, he will not recover, Charlie."

"Okay, then," she said, somehow finding strength that no one knew about. "He needs to know I'll be okay. And once he does, he will relax."

The doctor just nodded and stood up, patting Charlie on the leg and exiting the room. Charlie closed her eyes for a brief moment, allowing herself to soak up laying with Trevor. Remembering how safe he kept her, how much he loved her, and how happy he made her.

"Trevor, I need you to listen to me, okay?" She said, holding him close. "I'm going to be okay. I promise you. Mom and Dad…they will be here with me. And we will all be here for Tessa. And for Lizzie. You…you have done everything you could for us. You saved Kasey. You saved me. Trevor, you saved me. You taught me how to trust again. How to love again. How to let someone take care of me. And you will forever be my hero. And my love. But it's okay. You can let go, Trevor. You fought…so damn hard…for all of us. And it's time that you get to relax. I promise you, with everything in me, that I will be okay. And I will love Lizzie enough for the both of us. And she will never, ever go a day without knowing that her Daddy loved her."

The heart monitor began to slow down at a quicker rate, and Charlie realized that Trevor was actually relaxing into her arms. Despite her unbelievable pain and heartbreak, she continued to hold him gently and speak softly to him so he knew it was okay to let go. Minutes passed by, too quickly for Charlie's liking, and all of a sudden the horrifying beep blared through the room, signaling that Trevor had finally let go.

Outside of the room, Tessa all but collapsed at the sound and Olivia's entire being broke into pieces as she heard the heart wrenching sob come from her daughter, as the realization hit them all that Trevor had died. It was several minutes before Dr. Jansen and Dr. Michaels went back into the room to take care of a few final things. Dr. Michaels went straight to Charlie, and tried to help her sit up, but she wasn't ready to get up.

"No…" she sobbed, her face still buried in Trevor's neck. "Nooooooooooo."

"Come on, Charlie," the doctor said softly. "Your daughter is waiting for you…"

* * *

 ** _..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: I know you are all after me with pitchforks right about now, but just trust that I will take this story somewhere beautiful. Also, I wanted to get this chapter up and out for you all so I didn't leave you in the misery of my last update for too long. That being said, please forgive the typos that are likely here. That last chapter took a lot out of me, so it's been harder to get back into the groove. Your next update will likely come this weekend._**

 ** _Now with that out of the way, let's have Noah meet Lizzie..._**

* * *

"Okay, Noah," Ed said as they neared Charlie's apartment door, preparing to enter. "Remember what we talked about?"

"Yes," Noah said very seriously, tugging on Ed's hand and looking up at him. "I be gentle with nee-see. And I hafta love her and Tar-lie extra cuz Tevor died."

"That's right, bud," Ed said, stooping down so he was eye level with his son. "You are the best, Noah. I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy," he said, crashing into him for a big cuddle. Charlie and Lizzie had been released from the hospital that morning after one more check-up. The doctor insisted they stay an extra day after Trevor had passed, just so she could make sure everything was 100%. It seemed like Dr. Michaels had taken a special affinity to Charlie and the Tucker family, which had helped Ed relax just slightly given recent events. Now that they were home, Olivia was staying with them and Ed had gone to get Noah from school and talk to him about what had happened. He gently explained that Trevor had gotten hurt trying to protect a girl, and that he had died. Neither Ed nor Olivia were particularly religious, but Noah had clearly heard about Heaven at school and suggested that Trevor was going to be their guardian angel. Ed just swallowed his bubbling tears and confirmed Noah's thought. Now as they stood at the door, the little boy took a deep breath as Ed turned the key.

"I be da best uncle for Lizzie," he said softly, almost as if he were talking to himself while also assuring Ed that he had this under control. "And I also love Tar-lie extra. So it will be okay."

Ed just smiled down at him as he opened the door and let the little boy take off back towards Charlie's bedroom. He watched, however, as he paused just outside of the door before knocking.

"Tar-lie?" he called softly. "It me, Noah."

"Come in," Charlie said softly from where she was propped up on her bed, Lizzie tucked tightly into her chest, and Olivia sitting over in the corner by the window in the rocking chair Trevor had purchased about a month ago. Noah took a glance around the room, hurried over to the foot of the bed, and proceeded to climb up onto the mattress. Charlie gave him a soft smile of encouragement as he crawled his way up to her and peered curiously at the little bundle she was holding.

"Dat my nee-see?" Noah asked in a cute little whisper, darting his eyes between Lizzie and Charlie.

"She sure is," Charlie said with the most genuine smile Ed and Olivia had seen from her in the two days since Trevor's death. "Noah, this is Lizzie."

Noah looked softly at the baby and ran his hand down her cheek, before cuddling up against Charlie and continuing to stroke the baby's face.

"Hi Lizze," Noah said softly, bringing an even bigger smile to the faces of the three adults in the room. "I your Uncle Noah. I be your best friend, okay?"

"She already loves her Uncle Noah," Charlie said softly, speaking straight into her little brother's heart. "Do you want to hold her?"

Noah looked over at Olivia, almost as if he wanted her permission, and she nodded encouragingly for him to make his own decision. Turning his little body back towards Charlie, he looked at her with a thoughtful pucker before nodding that he wanted to hold the baby. Standing up to stretch, Olivia moved over to settle a few pillows around her son in preparation for Lizzie's arrival. Noah sat incredibly still as Charlie transferred the swaddled up bundle into her uncle's arms. Charlie shifted over so she was cradling Noah as he cradled Lizzie, and as Ed looked on from the bedroom door, he felt his heart grow about ten sizes. Olivia slowly moved from the bedside over to the doorway and backed into Ed's waiting arms, as they watched their two children and their grandchild bond and cuddle.

"I love you," Ed whispered into her ear, pulling her as closely as he could and resting his head on her shoulder as they both watched the scene in front of them. Once he was sure that they seemed content for the time being, he cleared his throat. "You three okay for a bit?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, not taking her eyes off of Noah and Lizzie. "Just leave the door open…"

"We'll be right out in the living room okay?" Olivia said, clearly not keen on leaving the room, but she needed time with her husband and she knew deep down her kids would be fine. Ed kept an arm around her as they made their way out of the bedroom and to the living room, before he turned them so they were facing each other and touched his forehead to hers.

"Hi," he said in a whisper, searching her eyes as they took in the comfort of each other's arms.

"Hi," she whispered back with a soft smile, before tilting her head up and meeting his lips for a loving, passionate kiss. Ed took his time exploring her mouth, moving his hands to cup her cheeks as he felt Olivia's hands grasp the sides of his t-shirt.

"I love you," he whispered to her, as he rubbed his nose against hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Olivia responded, her voice raspy from both the kiss and just pure exhaustion. "Don't ever leave me…" she said, her voice breaking a bit at the end causing Ed to pull her tightly into his arms and breathe in her scent.

"Never," he said. "Never…."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling back slightly so they could see each other as they hashed things out.

"We need a plan," Olivia said softly, not wanting Charlie to overhear them. "I don't want her to be alone right now…"

"I don't either," Ed agreed. "At least not for a little while. Do you think she'd consider moving back in with us for a bit?"

"I don't know…" Olivia said hesitantly. "She's been through so much recently, I'm almost afraid to uproot her."

"Good point," Ed said, clearly trying to think of what was best for his daughter right then but also their entire family. "I just know that Noah has missed us being there recently."

"I know, I've missed all of us being together too," she said softly, trying to figure out the solution. "What if we stay here for tonight. It's Friday, so Noah doesn't have school tomorrow. Then we can go from there. Let's just…get Charlie through her first night at home with Lizzie. I doubt Noah will want to leave anyways."

"Then what?" Ed asked, his eyes searching for answers to the tragedy in his wife's eyes. While he may not have found answers, he did find the love and strength he needed in that moment.

"Then," she said, pausing for a bit and taking a deep breath. "Then we help her get through tomorrow. And the next day. And the next."

"This is a nightmare," Ed said, his eyes closing as he took in the pain of the last week.

"I know, babe," Olivia said as she leaned her head against his chest and they swayed back and forth. "But we will figure this mess out. None of us will navigate this alone."

"Especially not Charlie," Ed said.

"Definitely not Charlie."

* * *

"See? I teach you lots of tings," Noah said, continuing to hold Lizzie while Charlie watched with a grin on her face. He had been explaining all the things he had learned so far in Kindergarten, such as counting and spelling. He was also reciting some of his favorite nursery rhymes, then giggling at himself when he messed them up. "I sorry, Lizzie. I forgetted dat one! I try again."

Lizzie seemed perfectly content to just stare up at the little boy who just kept talking and talking. She would blink her baby blue eyes and occasionally yawn, but other than that she was completely enthralled at the conversation.

"You little now, but when you big I take you to da park. It have swings and a spitty frog. It funny. You like dat," Noah said, continuing on with his list of things he planned to do with his niece. "And we go to diner and eat dippy eggs. But you need teef first."

Charlie let out a little chuckle, making Noah look up at her for a minute with a little grin on his face. She just stroked his hair and kissed his cheek.

"I being good uncle?" He asked, making sure that he was doing a good job.

"You are being the BEST uncle, pal," Charlie said softly. "And I love you so so much."

"I love you too, Tar-lie," Noah said. "And I love Lizzie."

"I know you do…" Charlie said, before readjusting them all to wear Lizzie was laying on the bed, with Charlie and Noah both facing her and watching over her. Seeing that his older sister's eyes were beginning to close, Noah decided to keep talking to Lizzie but in a softer voice.

"Tar-lie my big sister," he explained. "She da best big sister. We build forts and eat candy and watch Pan. You not see Pan yet, but we watch it tomorrow if you want."

"She might not stay awake for it…" Charlie mumbled from her half sleepy state. Noah just laughed.

"I know, silly," he said. "But it okay. You stay awake Tar-lie?"

"Now? Or for Peter Pan?"

"For Pan," he said. "You nap now, Tar-lie. I stay right here and watch Lizzie. I be a good uncle."

"I love you, Noah," Charlie said, trying to fight the tears that threatened to spill over in that moment. "You are my superhero."

"I be SUPER NOAH for you and SUPER UNCLE for Lizzie," he said very seriously. "Cuz I know you sad. I sad too. And Lizzie sad. But it okay, Tar-lie. I right here."

The tears began to flow down her cheeks as she listened to her five year old brother impart his wisdom on her and try to comfort her daughter. It was a moment that would be forever engraved upon her heart.

"Thanks, pal," she said, placing a hand over Lizzie's tummy as her eyes began to close. "We'll build Lizzie's first fort tomorrow and watch Pan."

"Okay," Noah said, settling into his own pillow and placing his hand over Charlie's. "Dat a good plan."

* * *

"Ohmigosh, Ed," Olivia whispered as she entered the bedroom and saw the sight in front of her. "Look at them…"

Ed followed behind his wife and let out a soft sigh when he saw Lizzie fast asleep, in between Charlie and Noah who were both asleep and facing the infant. Charlie's hand was still on Lizzie's tummy, and Noah's hand was covering it. Ed pulled out his phone and moved to the front of the bed to snap a few photos, then tucked it back in his pocket and turned to his wife. Alarmed, he rushed back over to her as he saw the tears relentlessly flow down her cheeks and her shoulders shake.

"Oh, Liv," he said, pulling her into him and rocking her back and forth. "Shhh, baby. I've gotcha." They stayed like that for a little bit, before she pulled away and wiped at her face. Ed moved her hands away, insisting on drying her tears himself, before placing his hands on her shoulders and looking at her.

"Talk to me?"

"I just," she said, taking yet another shaky breath. "Despite what happened, I just feel so fortunate to have my little family here and okay. Under one roof again."

"I know…" Ed said, understanding her emotion behind that feeling. He, too, was feeling guilty about the relief he felt in that moment. Having Charlie home after a safe, healthy delivery and perfectly healthy granddaughter made it hard for Ed not to have some relief in his heart. But there was a guilt to that feeling, given the loss the family had just suffered and knowing Lizzie would grow up without a father. Both he and Olivia were well aware that the grieving process had only just begun for their family.

"We should have Tessa over tomorrow," she mumbled, as they stood there in each other's arms and just stared at the three precious lives asleep in the bed.

"Yeah," he said. "Poor girl…"

"I know," Olivia said. "I don't want her to be alone either."

"Hey," Ed said, turning to face her again. "None of us are going to be alone. Ever. I'm going to take care of my family."

"I know you are," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "You are a good man, Ed Tucker."

He just sighed and kissed her head before laying his cheek on top of it and softly rubbing her back. Ed would stand in that spot, watching his children with his wife in his arms, forever if he could. But his mind was churning. He needed to figure out how to navigate his family through the loss of Trevor and the birth of Lizzie. And for once in his life, he felt at a loss. Olivia must have sensed his inner turmoil because she spoke to him without even moving her head.

"Stop fretting," she said. "We will figure this out together. It will be okay."

* * *

 ** _#Tuckson #TucksoNoahLie #Lizzoah #LeaveMeAReviewPlease?_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_You all are so good and supportive, that I'm giving you another update before the weekend begins._**

 ** _#TucksoNoahLie #Lizzoah_**

* * *

"She needs sleep, Ed," Olivia said, rubbing her forehead in concern. It was almost noon on Saturday and Charlie had yet to really relinquish her hold on Lizzie. In fact, despite Noah sleeping in the bed with her, she insisted on Lizzie staying in the bed as well. As far as Olivia was concerned, it was clear that Charlie needed her daughter within her grasp at all hours, but the girl was exhausted.

"I know," Ed said, his voice resigned to the struggles Charlie was facing but unsure how to help. "Maybe I should just…play the Papa card and say I want time with the baby? Promise to stay in the living room?"

"There's no one she trusts more in this world than her Daddy," Olivia said, stroking Ed's cheek and smiling up at him with tired eyes. "I say give it a shot. If it works, then I'll keep an eye on her while you hang with Lizzie."

"You're wrong," he said, looking straight into her eyes with a firmness that almost startled her.

"What?" she asked, scrunching her eyebrows up in confusion.

"You're wrong," he said again before cupping her cheeks and kissing at her face. "When you said there is no one she trusts more in the world…you're wrong. She trusts her Momma."

Olivia gave him her characteristic closed lip smile as she fought the tears again. "Well, then let's test that theory. See if she will let you take Lizzie for a bit, and maybe I can get her to sleep."

Ed just leaned in to kiss his wife once more before they made their way back into the bedroom and watched Noah play with some of his action figures on the bed, taking a break every now and then to explain to Lizzie what they were doing. Charlie looked up as they entered and explained the plan to her. Noticing that she seemed a little unsure about the idea, Ed suggested that Noah join them so he could make sure everything was going okay.

"It be okay, Tar-lie," Noah said as he crawled from the bed and stood next to Ed. "I make sure Daddy take good care of Lizzie."

Charlie just laughed a little but seemingly clutched her daughter even more tightly to her chest. It wasn't that she didn't trust people with Lizzie, it was more that she panicked when the child was not in her line of sight. And the thought of actually having her in another room, with a closed door, was almost too much to handle.

"Sweetheart," Olivia said softly from where she sat perched next to her on the bed, stroking the baby's back. "You need to rest. I will stay right here with you. Lizzie will just be in the next room."

"I know…" she said, her tone betraying her exhaustion. "I just…"

"It isn't good for you or the baby if you are this exhausted," Ed said, stepping in closer. "Plus, Lizzie told me earlier she needs some Papa time."

"Oh she did, did she?" Charlie asked, rolling her eyes but smiling. "You already have a secret language going?"

"Of course," he said, standing up a little straighter. "That's my job as a grandpa. So, whaddya say?"

Charlie pressed her lips to Lizzie's head and took in her baby scent, cuddling her a little bit closer, before taking a breath and looking back up at her father.

"Okay," she said quietly. "Just…"

"We won't leave the apartment," he said, seeing the anxiety in his daughter's eyes at the slight separation. "I promise."

Charlie just nodded as Ed walked over and scooped to pick up the baby. Once he was standing, cradling the infant, Charlie let out a smile to try and mask her tears. "Promise to get me if she needs me?"

"Of course," he said. "But Papa is gonna spoil her for now…we'll be fine."

"Me too, Tar-lie," Noah said, trailing after Ed and Lizzie. "I gonna show Lizzie Pan. And make sure Daddy not mess up."

"Thanks, Noah," Charlie said with a laugh. "You're the best."

"No, you da best!" he said with his usual grin, before leaving the room and allowing Ed to close the door behind him. Once the click was heard, Charlie closed her eyes and allowed a few tears to escape down her cheeks. Olivia just let out a little sigh and grabbed the girl's hands, squeezing them in hers.

"I know, baby girl," she said. "It's okay."

"I feel so stupid," Charlie said, shaking her head as more tears began to stream. "She's just in the other room, but I can't help but feel this sense of panic."

"You're a new Momma," Olivia said softly, drying her tears then playing with her hair. "You're a new Momma who has been through hell in the last week. Of course you feel panic. And that's okay. I'm gonna help you fight it."

"Momma…" she said, beginning to sob softly.

"I'm right here, Charlie," Olivia said as she leaned forward to embrace her daughter. "I've gotcha."

* * *

"Okay. Bottle," Ed said to himself as Lizzie sat happily in her vibrating seat on the kitchen counter. His plan to hang out with his granddaughter had been going seamlessly so far. She slept peacefully on his chest in the recliner while Noah watched Peter Pan, but now she was awake and getting hungry. Ed remembered Olivia saying there was a little breast milk in the fridge, but he had tuned it out. Unwilling to go interrupt his wife and daughter, he just opted for the formula thing and began to make up a bottle.

"Are ya hungry, kiddo?" he asked, waiting for the water to warm so he could place the bottle in it. "Papa's gonna take care of ya." Ed leaned over and kissed the baby's cheeks, nose, and forehead before pulling back only slightly. "You are so loved, Elizabeth Margaret. And you always will be."

Moving over to check on the water, he deemed it sufficiently warm and moved it from the burner, adding the bottle to it. Noah, finally waking up from his snooze on the couch, came wandering in as Ed buttoned a tiny bib around Lizzie's neck.

"What dat?" He asked, standing on his tip-toes so he could watch was Ed was doing.

"It's a bib," he explained, hoisting Noah up to sit on the counter next to his niece. "It helps keep her clothes clean as she eats."

"Oh," he said. "She messy?"

Ed chuckled. "Most babies are. She's still learning how to eat."

"Food good, Lizzie," Noah explained, leaning over to pat her belly. "It help you grow big and strong like me!"

Assuming the bottle was done, Ed went to dump the water and stood there for a bit in thought. _How do I check the temperature on the milk?_ He seemed to remember testing it on his forearm when Charlie was a baby, so he decided to go that route again. Forgetting it was an infant bottle and didn't need much help getting the liquid out, he turned it over and gave it a shake causing formula to splash all over himself.

"Daddy!" Noah said, his eyes wide in surprise. "Why you do dat?"

"Well," Ed said, still a little surprised but taking a look to make sure he still had enough formula in the bottle for a feeding. "It was an accident, No."

"Dat my daddy," Noah explained to Lizzie, who was just watching her uncle with wide, blue eyes. "He silly. But he good. He protect you. Just like me."

Smiling at the sight before him, Ed threw a white cloth over his shoulder, went to lift Noah down, and unbuckled the baby seat. "Okay, let's get our Lizzie-Bug fed!"

"She not a bug, Daddy," Noah said laughing. "She a baby."

Ed just rolled his eyes as they got cozy in the recliner, Lizzie settled in the crook of his elbow, happily sucking on her bottle. Noah was sitting on Ed's other side, keeping a close eye on the entire situation. As Ed observed the two kids in his arms, he realized that he was completely at peace in the moment and hoped that Olivia and Charlie were experiencing that as well.

* * *

"Noo," Charlie whimpered in her fitful sleep. "Trevor…"

Olivia came out of the bathroom still drying her hands, and hurried over to the bed where her daughter was tossing around a bit. She heard the whimpers from the bathroom and hoped they would die down as they had earlier, but no such luck. Perching on the edge of the bed, Olivia softly called to Charlie in order to wake up her.

"Trevor?" She asked, sitting up quickly then wincing in pain as she was still sore from the delivery. "Oh…" she whispered when she realized where she was.

"You okay?" Olivia asked, rubbing her back a bit and watching as Charlie tried to take some deep breaths and bring herself back into reality from her dream.

"Lizzie?" She asked, still trying to orient herself.

"She's asleep on your dad's chest in the recliner," Olivia assured her. "She's just fine and soaking in her Papa time."

"Good…" Charlie weakly responded before laying back down and turning onto her side, away from Olivia, and curling into a little ball. Olivia let out a little breath and went to rub at her back. As soon her hand made contact, Charlie lost her battle with her emotions and let out a heartbreaking sob, finally allowing her body to give into the shakes and sadness she had been suppressing since getting home with Lizzie.

"Oh, baby girl," Olivia said, her heart breaking at the devastation her daughter was experiencing.

"Why?" Charlie asked, trying to get control of her breathing by failing miserably. "Why is this happening?"

"Charlie…" Olivia whispered, her own tears beginning to fall at the pain in her daughter's cries and questions.

"I can't keep doing this. It just never ends," she said, finally dissolving into an uncontrollable cry. Knowing nothing else to do at that point, Olivia slipped into the bed behind her devastated daughter and spooned into her back. She smoothed her hair out, before laying her head so they were ear to ear and wrapped her arms tightly around the girl's body.

"I'm right here, baby," she whispered softly into her ear, kissing at her tear-soaked cheeks and squeezing a little tighter. "I'm right here."

"Momma…" she gasped in between her hiccups and sobs, moving her hands to grasp at Olivia's and hang on for dear life.

"Shhhh, sweet girl, I've gotcha," Olivia kept whispering little assurances in her ear as the sobs continued. "Momma's here. You are so strong. I know you can do this. And I'm gonna be right here with you, every step of the way. I love you so much, baby girl. So so much."

* * *

"Lizzie sleeping?" Noah asked, peering over the little bassinet set up in the living room and watching his niece snooze away the afternoon.

"Yep," Ed said from his spot on the couch as he flipped through the college basketball games that were on.

"She sleep lots," he said. "It boring."

Ed just laughed and opened his arms, signaling for Noah to come hang out with him instead. The little boy took one last look at Lizzie before making his way over and curling up next to his dad.

"Well bud, Lizzie is only a week old," Ed explained. "It's hard work being born, so she has to sleep a lot."

"Oh," Noah said as his mind processed that information. "Dat why Tar-lie sleeping lots too?"

"Yeah, she's pretty tired too," Ed said, muting the TV and turning his full attention to his son, sensing he had more thoughts on his little mind.

"Daddy, you not die like Tevor, right?" Noah asked, his little eyes looking up at him with fear and sadness. Ed felt his heart ache as his son uttered those words and pulled him tightly into his chest.

"No," Ed whispered into his ear. "Not anytime soon, son. I'm going to be right here to watch you grow up."

"Love you, Daddy," Noah said, tucking his head into Ed's neck and resting against him.

"I love you too, Noah."

* * *

Finally standing to stretch his legs, Ed felt his back pop in a few places and let out a sigh of relief. Noah had fallen asleep on his chest about an hour ago and Ed hadn't quite wanted to get up from the position, though now he regretted it. He covered Noah with a blanket and kissed the boy's cheek before quietly walking back towards the bedroom and opening the door just a tiny bit. He peered inside and his heart melted at the sight before him. Charlie was finally asleep, curled in a ball in the middle of the bed and snuggled back against Olivia who was also asleep. Olivia's chin was resting on Charlie's head and her arms were wrapped securely around her daughter. A look of peace had finally fallen over both of their features and Ed had a sense of relief wash over him as he observed from the doorway.

He knew he should likely go back out and leave them be, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from them just yet, as he was thinking about the journey they had been on together. Ever since Charlie had come back into his life, he had hoped and prayed that this day would come. That their little unit would mold together as if they had just always been a family. But as time went on, he became convinced that would never happen. Charlie was always so reserved and tentative, even when Olivia was completely accepting. It had taken them a long time, and many traumas, but now as he stood there looking at the two of them, he had to remind himself that Olivia hadn't actually given birth to Charlie. They looked so perfect together, as mother and daughter, that it was hard to fathom they had only known each other for several years. Ed had always known that Olivia had a deeper capacity for love than most people, but the way she had been able to just move into the role of Charlie's mother had been amazing to watch. And it was clear to him that his daughter was just as in love with Olivia as she was with her.

Taking one last look at them, he turned to leave and quietly closed the door behind him. Tessa was going to be over for dinner that evening, so he thought he would clean up the apartment and get something started for dinner. Checking the time and noting it was almost 4:00pm, he set about scrubbing the countertop and ridding it of the formula residue. Ed peered over and looked at Noah and Lizzie still sleeping in the living room and smiled. His family, his amazing and beautiful little family, was finally at peace for the moment. He knew that once they woke up, reality would hit again, but for the time being he just took in the present moment and got to work.

* * *

 ** _What do you want to see next? Lemme know in the reviews..._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Happy Sunday! A few of you expressed concern about whether Lizzie's birth would bring up questions for Noah, so I've decide to weave a little of that into the next few chapters. Hopefully I do it justice. Thanks for the suggestion!**_

* * *

"Charlie, you sure you had enough to eat?" Olivia asked, eyeing the young woman's take out container and noticing it seemed barely touched.

"I'm good, Ma," She said with a genuine smile. "I've been munching throughout the day."

"That's the best part about Italian," Tessa said with a little wink towards Charlie. "It heats up almost better than when it was fresh."

"So true," Charlie said. "I imagine I'll be wanting it about 2am when the little bug wakes me up for a bottle."

Olivia kept a watchful eye on her daughter who was gazing at Lizzie resting comfortably in Tessa's arms. She had noticed throughout the day that Charlie had been seemingly a rock. She had put on a strong face and a stiff upper lip and was powering through this new single mom role, but Olivia could see right through the act. She knew that Charlie was trying to be strong for Tessa and prove to everyone that she would be okay, but the reality was that this was hard. And Olivia just wasn't ready to back away from her yet.

"Lizzie my nee-see," Noah said as he went to stand next to Tessa and pat the baby's tummy. "She you nee-see too, Tessa?"

"Sure is," she responded with a smile. "She's a lucky lady."

"Yep," Noah agreed with a firm nod. "We build her first fort today, Tessa. And I sleeped in da bed with her last night, so she not be scared."

Tessa looked up at Olivia at that statement and smiled. "I actually brought an overnight bag with me, in case you all needed a break…" she offered up, figuring she was helping and also knowing that her and Charlie needed to talk about Trevor's arrangements and estate. But Olivia gave a hesitant smile back at her.

"Oh, that's nice of you," she said quietly, trying not to let her anxiety about leaving them alone show too much. "I'm sure you want some time with your niece, as well."

Ed just eyed his wife with a concerned look. He knew she must have been exhausted from the previous night, and thought she would jump at the chance to have Tessa stay the night and return to her own bed. Deciding to try and coax her along a bit, he turned to Tessa with a grin. "I'm sure you are wanting some time with Lizzie, as well. It's hard not to want to hog all of the cuddles…"

Tessa just laughed and kissed at the baby's soft cheeks. "She's just so yummy!"

"You can't eat da baby, Tessa," Noah said all-knowingly. "You just kiss her."

The whole table laughed a little at the five year old's statement before starting to clean up the mess.

"Well, it might be nice to be in my own bed," Olivia finally admitted, after she realized that Tessa just wanted some time with her family before she went back to LA. She, too, knew that her and Charlie needed to go over the arrangements before too much time had passed. Conceding to the idea that she wasn't going to stay the night again, she followed Charlie into the kitchen just to make sure she would be okay.

"I'll be fine, Ma," Charlie said with a small smile. Olivia remained unconvinced, but talked herself out of arguing. "Tessa and I need to sort through some stuff anyways."

"I know," she said with a sigh and went to play with her daughter's hair like she always did. "Just know you can call me, at any time, and I will be right down. Okay?"

"I love you, Mom," Charlie said with a tearful smile. "I promise I will call. But it's okay."

Olivia just shook her head in awe of how strong her daughter was being in that moment. She gave her little smirk and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back.

"You are my brave warrior," she said, pulling back and cupping her cheeks. "And I love you so much."

* * *

"Mommy?" Noah asked as Olivia tucked the blankets around him and stroked his hair.

"Yes, sweet boy?" She asked, perching herself on his bed so she could hold his little hands.

"Was I little like Lizzie?" He asked, his lips scrunched up in a thoughtful pucker as his question hit Olivia in the gut. She hadn't really talked to him about his early months, other than the fact that he was adopted. Her and Ed had framed it in a way that showed him how much they wanted him and chose him to be their son. But it was clear his little mind was churning beyond that sentiment after the birth of his niece.

"You were," she said, placing her hand on his cheek and running her thumb along his jaw. "We all were babies at some point."

"But I not live with you when I was a baby?"

Olivia took a deep breath and smiled at her son before answering his question. "No," she said softly. "I found you when you were tiny baby, and then some really nice people took care of you while I got the judge to let me be your Mommy."

"Was I alone?" He asked, his eyes big and fearful. Olivia swallowed her tears and kept smiling at him.

"No, baby, you were never alone," she assured him. "I came to visit you every day. And I held you and played with you. I was never, ever going to let you be alone."

"You save me, Mommy. Just like Daddy save Tar-lie," Noah said seriously and in a way that Olivia couldn't quite fathom coming from a five year old. Unable to stand it any longer, she curled up in the bed and pulled him tightly into her chest.

"I will never, ever let anyone hurt you," she whispered to him. "You are my little boy. You always were and always will be."

"We look at pictures tomorrow?" Noah asked, playing with her t-shirt and breathing softly into her chest.

"Absolutely," Olivia said. "We will look at whatever you want, okay?"

"Okay," he said before letting out a little yawn. "I love you Mommy."

"Love you too, baby boy."

* * *

"She has his eyes," Tessa said softly as her and Charlie curled up on the couch with Lizzie. The baby had slept a little, but woken up ready to eat a few minutes before 10pm. Charlie got a bottle ready and handed it to Tessa, so she could keep bonding with her niece.

"Yeah," Charlie said softly, watching her daughter suck on the bottle. "She does…"

Tessa tore her eyes away from Lizzie and looked over to Charlie with concern. "Are you doing okay?"

"I…" she answered, stumbling over her words. "I don't know. I'm trying to be. I have to be, right?"

"Well, you have to keep going. But you don't have to be okay," Tessa said, almost as if she were talking to herself as well.

"Are _you_ okay? Charlie asked, suddenly realizing that while she had her parents to lean on, Tessa didn't have anybody.

"I just can't imagine what life is going to be like without him," she admitted, a tear rolling down her cheek. Charlie's heart broke at the sight and moved to sit a bit closer to her. She had learned very quickly that Tessa and Trevor had a close relationship, given that they were the only two Langans left. And in an odd way, it was comforting to Charlie to know that someone else was feeling his loss just as deeply, if not more so, than she was.

"Me too," she said. "But, we have each other. And Lizzie. And you can be here as much as you want. We are your family now."

Tessa just looked at her with a grateful smile and shook away her tears, before moving to burp the baby. "I suppose we need to talk about arrangements…" she said, as she lightly patted Lizzie up and down her back, clearly wanting to get shop talk out of the way. Charlie just closed her eyes and took a deep inhale.

"I suppose so…" she said, her voice catching at the end. "I just…"

"Hey," Tessa said softly, causing Charlie to look up again at her could-have-been sister-in-law. "You don't have to, if you don't want to," she said firmly. "I know you are exhausted and I don't mind taking care of it, as long as I can come here and cuddle this baby at the end of the day."

"I don't want you to do it alone…" Charlie said, the tears beginning to stream. "You shouldn't be alone."

"I'm not," she said confidently. "I have you and Lizzie. So I'll meet with them tomorrow and if we have questions, I'll call you?"

"Okay…" Charlie said softly. "I…am so glad you're here."

"Me too, chica," Tessa said with her usual sassy tone that always made Charlie smile. "Me too."

* * *

"Olivia, they are fine," Ed insisted as he lay on his side and watched his wife stare at the ceiling. She had been a basket case ever since she had wandered back into the bedroom after Noah fell asleep. First, it was the long shower in which Ed was convinced she used all the hot water in the building. Then it became the fact that she couldn't find the little cotton nightshirt she wanted. Now it was just the fact that she refused to close her eyes, asking every little question under the sun that she could think of.

"They are not _fine_ , Ed," she said, looking at him incredulously. He just closed his eyes at that and shook his head a bit.

"Not what I meant Olivia, and you know it," he said, more than a little upset that she seemed to convinced that he wasn't worried about his daughter and his granddaughter. "I meant in this moment, downstairs with Tessa, they are _fine_."

"I just, I can't stand being away from Charlie right now," Olivia admitted, almost as a way of apologizing. She turned onto her side and faced her husband, running her hand over his cropped hair. "I just wish I could make the pain stop for her…"

"I know," he said softly, with the eyes of a tired father. "Me too."

"I'm sorry," she said in a whisper, looking into her eyes and conveying her own confusion and pain.

"It's okay, baby," he said, pulled her into his chest, and rolling to his back so she was resting on top of him.

"It's not," she said, almost too softly for him to hear, but he did hear and he felt her hands clinch at the sides of his t-shirt.

"Hey," he said, rubbing her back and kissing at her hair. "Hey, I'm right here."

"Ed…" she said, almost as if she were about to finally let him in on what had been eating at her the last week, when they heard a piercing cry come from Noah's bedroom.

"Oh god, Noah!" Olivia said in a panic, rolling off of Ed and taking off towards the door. He was right on her heels, jogging down the hallway as his cries got louder and more hysterical. Olivia opened his door and flipped the lights on, immediately rushing to his side. Noah was sitting straight up in the bed, clutching his little blanket, and his face was crimson as he cried.

"Oh, baby," Olivia said, scooping him up and placing him in her lap, trying to calm him down. "Momma's here…it's okay…." Noah just kept wailing, though his little hands gripped her nightshirt as he tried to catch his breath to no avail. Ed, seeing that he was terrified to the point he couldn't breathe, when to kneel in front of them and try to catch Noah's eyes.

"Hey, Noah?" He said calmly, placing his hands on his arms. "It's Daddy. I'm right here. Mommy's here. You are okay, bud. You are safe. Just take some deep breaths for us okay?"

The little trio stayed in that position for a while, giving Noah a chance to calm down a little and start taking regular breaths. His cries left him with the hiccups, so Ed quickly went to grab him some water.

"Here, Noah," he said gently, as he handed him a bottle of water to sip at. "Drink some water, okay?"

Noah took a few sips, before handing it back and taking another shuddering breath. Olivia just kept rocking him back and forth, rubbing his back, and whispering to him. After another fifteen minutes or so, Noah rubbed his eyes and sat up a bit, looking at both of his parents.

"Don't leave me here alone…" he said, the tears beginning to stream again and his hands gripping even more tightly at Olivia. Startled by his reaction, Olivia pulled him to her again and Ed moved to sit next to them, bringing them both into his chest.

"I'm right here, Noah," Olivia said softly. "Daddy and I are right here. And we aren't going anywhere okay?"

Noah just nodded, but didn't make an attempt to move so Ed made an executive decision.

"How about you sleep with us tonight, bud," he said softly, reaching out to dry his son's tears. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," he said with a little whimper as Ed stood up and helped Olivia follow suit with Noah. He kept his arm around her as they made their way back to their bedroom, Noah still wrapped around Olivia, occasionally letting out a little shudder. Once he had gotten them settled in the bed, Ed moved to wrap an arm around his wife once again, creating a cocoon for his small son. Olivia kept whispering her love to Noah, while Ed tried to make both of them feel safe and secure in his embrace. Finally, Noah seemed to calm down a bit and let out a big yawn.

"Sleepy again, sweet boy?" Olivia asked and Noah nodded against her.

"You not leave?" He asked, his little voice full of tears. Olivia pulled him tighter as Ed felt his heart snap in two.

"Never," he promised Noah, and also Olivia. "We are never going anywhere, okay?"

"Okay," Noah said softly, before his little eyes closed and he drifted back to sleep. Olivia looked up from where her face was buried in her son's hair, and gave Ed a look of concern.

"It's gonna be okay, Liv," Ed promised, even though he still wasn't sure how it would be. "I promise you, I'm gonna get us through this."

* * *

 ** _Our little family is having a hard time all around, huh? Let's see how they get through this. But first, leave me a review..._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Many thanks for Bm89 for her continued help as I flesh this story out...**_

 _ **#TucksoNoahLie**_

* * *

"This me when I was a baby?" Noah asked as he sat in Olivia's lap, paging through his baby book. After his nightmare the previous night, he had been extra clingy with both Ed and Olivia. With both of them retired, they were able to rearrange their schedules as to stay home with the little tyke and work to help him feel more secure. Ed had made them waffles for breakfast and now they were sprawled out on the sectional, still in pajamas, thumbing through photo albums Olivia had put together over the last four years.

"It sure is," she said, kissing his head and pointing to the picture with him. "Look how cute you were!"

"Yep, I cute," he said as he smiled at himself. "You rocking me?"

"I am," she said. "That was the day that the judge told me I could take you home."

"Wow…" Noah said in a little whisper as he let those words sink in. "That when you become my Mommy?"

"It is," she said, choosing not to go into detail about fostering him before adoption. That conversation could happen later. For all intents and purposes, as soon as she held him in that rocking chair, she was his Momma.

"But I not grow in your tummy like Lizzie did with Tar-lie?" Noah asked, looking up at Olivia with confused eyes. Olivia took in a deep breath, closed the baby book, and turned Noah around on her lap so that he was facing her. Ed reached out to put a comforting hand on her back, knowing that she had been dreading this conversation for some time now. Even last night, as they watched him sleep in between them, she voiced concern about how to talk about this with him.

"No," Olivia said softly, touching her forehead to his so he felt her with him. "You grew in another Mommy's tummy before I found you."

"Then she died," Noah said knowingly, as he had been told bits and pieces of this before. Olivia just gave him a soft, sad smile and kissed at his cheeks as Ed continued to rub her back.

"Yeah, baby," she said. "She died. But I found you and wanted you so so so so much," Olivia continued, pulling him tightly into her chest.

"I wanted you too," Noah said, nuzzling his face into her chest. "You da best Mommy."

"Oh, Noah," Olivia breathed out, a lone tear escaping down her cheek. "I am so grateful to be your Mommy. And I love you so much."

The trio sat like that for a few minutes, just taking in the presence of each other and the weight of the conversation that had just taken place, even if it was on a 5 year old level. Noah, still not wanting to lift his head up from its place on his mother's chest, finally broke the silence.

"So I have a Mommy, a Daddy, a Tar-lie, and a Lizzie on Earff," he said, almost as if reciting it as a list helped him to understand it a little better. "And I have a Mommy and a Tevor in Heaven."

"That's right, sweet boy," Olivia breathed out. "You are so lucky. And so loved. And your Daddy and I? We will always be here for you. And we will always love you."

"I love you too, Mommy," Noah said, before sitting up to look over at Ed. "And I love you, Daddy."

Ed just smiled and pulled both Olivia and Noah so they were resting against him, safely in his arms, and he kissed Noah's head. "I love you too, son. And we are right here."

"Right here…" Noah repeated almost as if he was still trying to convince himself that his parents weren't going anywhere.

* * *

"Oh. My. GAWD! Those cheeks!" Amanda Rollins exclaimed as Lizzie opened her eyes and pursed her little lips up at the blonde haired woman who was holding her. "I swear, not all babies are born cute…but you, girlfriend, you are just the cutest thing I've ever seen! Yes you are!"

Charlie watched from her spot on the sofa with a grin. Amanda had called asking if she was up for visitors, and once Charlie made sure Tessa was okay with sharing Lizzie for a second she eagerly told Rollins to stop by. Now the three women were in her living room, sipping on coffee, and chit-chatting while Amanda fawned over the infant.

"I miss when Jesse was this small," Rollins continued. "I mean, I know she's not even two, but just…the baby smell and perfect contentment."

"Yeah," Charlie said. "She's a good baby. She cries some, but not a lot. And she is so alert. Like she is just taking everything in around her."

"Well, she doesn't get that from Auntie Tessa, that's for sure," the brunette said with a laugh. "I have a flare for the dramatic."

Charlie just laughed and shook her head. "Nah, she will be lucky if she takes after her Auntie Tessa. Or, really anyone that isn't her Momma."

"Hey," Tessa said, moving to sit next to Charlie and grasp her hand. "You are one of the most incredible people I've ever known. Lizzie is lucky to have you as her Momma. And I pray, daily, that she turns out just like you."

Charlie, unsure of how to react to that statement, just gave her a teary smile and turned her focus back to the detective who was bouncing her daughter around the living room.

"You look like you have something on your mind, Amanda," the girl said, knowing that she didn't just stop by for a social call in the middle of a work day. Amanda kept her movement going, but shot a look over at Charlie.

"You spend too much time with your parents," she said with a smirk. "Too perceptive."

Charlie gave a chuckle, but it was a nervous chuckle, as she was beginning to think the detective was there with bad news.

"Please don't tell me anything awful," she finally said. "I can't take anymore."

Amanda shook her head and moved to sit on the couch, so Charlie was in between her and Tessa, and shifted the baby to rest on her shoulder. "Oh, it's not bad Charlie. Don't worry."

"Okay…then what is it?"

"I went to see Kasey this morning, to update her about the case and see how she was doing," Amanda began, already seeing Charlie tense up next to her. She watched as Tessa put a hand on her back, but Charlie shrugged it off and reached for Lizzie, instantly clutching her daughter into her chest before making eye contact with Rollins again.

"Okay?" She said, wanting to ask how she was but she just couldn't find the strength. She absolutely did not blame Kasey for Trevor's death, but the fact remained that he was dead as a result of her calling him. She knew that Kasey was a victim in all of this, and she was beating herself up for feeling even the tiniest of resentment towards her, but she just couldn't help it in that moment.

"She's doing better, Charlie," Amanda said, knowing that she needed to tread carefully but also that deep down, Charlie did really care about how the young girl was doing. "She knows that her assailant will never see daylight again, thanks to Trevor."

Charlie closed her eyes at that statement and let out a soft sob, burying her face in Lizzie's hair. Tessa just rubbed at her back and looked to Rollins, as if to say she better have a good reason for bringing all of this up.

"She asked about…his arrangements," Amanda allowed. "And she asked to see you, Charlie."

Tessa reached for the baby at that point, but Charlie shook her head and clutched Lizzie even more closely to her, as the tears just began to stream down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Amanda said. "I know you don't want to talk about this…"

"I don't," Charlie said firmly, trying to get her emotions back under control. Tessa offered a little smile and decided to intervene at that point.

"I spoke with the funeral director this morning," she allowed. "Visitation will be tomorrow from 12-2pm, followed by a small ceremony for close friends and family."

"She would really like to attend the viewing, if that is something you are okay with Charlie," Amanda said cautiously, but Charlie didn't seem to flinch.

"That's fine," she said quietly, but shortly. Amanda just shot Tessa a look before continuing to try and talk to the emotional new mother.

"Are you sure?" she pressed. "She understands if it's too much."

"I said its fine," Charlie responded a little more firm. "I get it, okay? I know she's hurting. But this is hard for me. So just…tell her its fine and I'll deal with it."

"Okay," Amanda said with a nod, still casting worried glances at Tessa.

"But I'm not ready to talk to her, outside of that," Charlie said, finally looking up and allowing Amanda to see all of the confusion, exhaustion, and sorrow in her eyes. "Maybe one day, but not now."

"Fair enough," Rollins said, leaning in to kiss the baby before standing up. "Sorry to upset you, I just needed to get the information."

"Its fine, Amanda," Charlie said a little less tense than before. "I didn't mean to be like that."

"Hey, don't apologize," she said. "You feel how you feel and no one faults you for that."

"Thanks….for everything," Charlie said as the detective made her way to the door. "Come over later this week for dinner? Bring Jesse?"

"Sounds like a plan," Rollins said, nodding to Tessa and then disappearing back into the day.

* * *

"You okay?" Ed asked as Olivia scrubbed hard at the dishes in the sink while he and Noah put together a puzzle at the dining room table.

"I'm fine, why?" She said, not looking up from the task at hand, but Ed was pretty sure that dish had been clean about five minutes ago.

"Oh, no reason," he said. "You're just about to scrub that plate until there's nothing left."

"Oh," she said, almost snapping out of whatever place she had gone and dropped the plate onto the counter for it to dry. "Sorry, guess I got lost in thought."

"Must have been some thought," he said, standing up and making his way around the island and into the kitchen. He leaned his left hip against the counter and looked at the side profile of his wife, who was still staring down into the sink. Her hands were shaking as she tried to keep a firm grip on the counter, he figured trying to hide her anxiety from him. "What is it, Liv?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head and looking up at him with a forced smile. "I'm okay. Just…thinking about Charlie, with the services being tomorrow and all."

"I know…" Ed said, his eyes falling at the thought of his daughter and granddaughter dealing with burying Trevor. "I wish she would've agreed to Rollins keeping Lizzie during the ceremony."

"She doesn't want to be away from her daughter," Olivia said, almost as if she was referring to herself as well. "I get it. And in some ways, it will be good for all of us to be there together."

"I guess," Ed said, rubbing at the back of his neck before zeroing his gaze back in on his wife. "Talk to me?"

Olivia looked at him and her eyes welled with tears before she shook them off and moved to rest her head on Ed's chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her tightly, swaying back and forth a bit and kissing at her hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Ed decided to try one more time to get her to tell him what was bothering her, only this time he kept tight arms wrapped around her for support.

"Can you tell me now?" He whispered softly, feeling her nod against his chest and take a deep breath.

"I just…" she began, her voice breaking a bit. "I just want Charlie and Lizzie with us tonight."

"Okay," Ed said, giving her one more squeeze and releasing her. "Go give her a call and I'll go check on Noah."

Olivia began to walk out of the kitchen, but then turned back with a smile she reserved only for Ed. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," he said.

* * *

Just after midnight found Ed sitting in the recliner, Lizzie wide awake in his arms after her late night feeding, and ESPN on mute in the background. It had taken some convincing, but he finally got both Olivia and Charlie to go to bed and let him be on grandpa duty for the night. About half an hour ago he cradled Lizzie and went to peek into his bedroom to make sure they were resting comfortably, and what he saw instantly melted him. Olivia was asleep on her back, dark hair fanned out over her ivory pillowcase, and arms wrapped tightly around Charlie. The younger Tucker was tucked into Olivia's side, her head resting on her shoulder, and her hand gripping her nightshirt. They were the perfect picture of what Ed had always wanted in life. As he stood there, Lizzie cooing softly in his arms while his wife and daughter cuddled in the king sized bed, he finally felt himself relax and made his way back out to the recliner.

"You gonna watch late night sports with Papa?" He whispered softly to Lizzie, who kept batting her long eyelashes at him. "You're Papa's little bug, aren't ya? We can both stay up late and see what the latest gossip is on Mike and Mike. And maybe have some late night snacks. Ollie says late night eating is bad for me, but I can't let ya eat alone, can I?"

As Lizzie's eyes began to slowly close at the sound of Ed's voice, he moved his lips to her forehead and kissed at it while continuing to whisper to her.

"Tomorrow will be a hard day, I know," he said. "But I promise you that Papa will always be here for you. And I will love you always. And once you get older, I'll sneak you chocolate just liked your mom did for Noah."

Her baby blue eyes finally closed as she let out a little sigh of contentment, and nuzzled her head further into Ed's chest. He reached for her hand and his heart constricted as he felt her wrap her tiny fingers around his thumb.

"That's right," he said. "You just hang on to me. I've gotcha. I've got all of us. It's gonna be okay, Lizzie Bug."

* * *

 _ **We jump ahead a couple of months in the next chapter. Leave me a review?**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Three Months Later - Mid-April_**

* * *

"Hey, babe?" Ed asked as he moved things around in their bedroom closet, clearly trying to locate something that was not where he thought it was. "Have you seen my ESPN pullover that Charlie got me for Christmas?"

Olivia came out of the bathroom, freshly showered, and rubbing lotion on her arms to help him look. "Oh, ya know what, I think I hung it up in the front closet after you left it in the living room," she said, breezing past him to go check. He followed behind, appreciating the way she looked in her leggings and fitted tank, and watched her triumphantly pull the garment from the closet.

"Perfect," he said. "I was thinking we could go get a late breakfast since Charlie has Noah?"

"Oh," she said, pausing as if she hadn't thought of that. "I sorta was hoping we could go meet them at the park…"

"We just haven't had much time for the two of us in a while," Ed said softly and cautiously. He was right, and she knew it. Ever since Trevor died, their main focus had been their children. Helping Charlie with Lizzie, helping Noah understand what had happened, and generally making sure they were all okay. It left very little time and energy for them to devote to each other, and Ed was missing his wife.

"It's just the first time Charlie has taken both of the kids on her own," Olivia said, avoiding eye contact with her husband, as she knew she was grasping at straws.

"Liv, she does this once a week with the kids," Ed said, shaking his head a bit in confusion as to what she was even talking about. Charlie always came to get Noah on Saturday morning, and would take him to the park with Lizzie in tow, so they could all get some fresh air.

"No, Ed, Tessa was always with them," Olivia said in an exasperated tone, almost as if she was mad that he didn't realize this. "Now she's back in LA, and Charlie is alone again."

"Liv…" he began, but she just shook her head.

"I don't understand why you aren't more worried about our daughter," she said, pinning him with her eyes. The only way she knew to get him to back off was to throw this at him, no matter how wrong she was in doing so. She watched him react a bit and looked down at her feet. "Sorry…"

"No you're not," he said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you really think I'm not worried about my baby girl?"

Her eyes snapped back up to his and he saw the remorse in them as she shook her head and pushed the tears he saw appear briefly in her eyes. "No, I know you are," she said in a whisper. "I'm really am sorry…"

"Liv…" he began, but was interrupted by his wife.

"Late breakfast does sound good," she said quickly and then looked up at him with a small smile before leaning up to kiss him lightly. "Give me 20 minutes and I'll be ready."

Ed watched her walk back into the bathroom to continue getting ready and let out the breath he had been holding in. Finally he felt some progress with getting her to release her iron grip on the children and focus on them, even if it was just for a few hours. Humming softly, he went to turn off the coffee pot from the morning and clean up the kitchen a bit while he waited for her. Maybe this was the breakthrough he needed to get their family back on track, but he couldn't help but think it was just a fleeting moment.

* * *

"One stick, two stick, three stick, four stick!" Noah said triumphantly as he checked his collection on the picnic blanket. Lizzie was happily squirming around on her tummy while Charlie stretched her legs and watched Noah run around in the grass looking for sticks.

"Why are you collecting sticks, pal?"

"Cuz sticks fun, Tar-lie," Noah said as if that was dumbest question he had ever heard. "I keep finding some, then we build wiff them."

"Okay," she said with a little chuckle and watched him as he set back out to find some more. Noah was such a good kid. He would never wander off too far when she took him to the park like some kids were. In fact, more times than not, he would look behind him every few minutes just to make sure Charlie was still there and watching him.

Taking a quick glance down at her daughter, she smiled. Lizzie was growing so fast and always seemed happiest when she had her outside and on her tummy. At that moment, the four month old was holding her head up really well and apparently fixated on the bright blue polka dots that decorated their blanket. Her little fingers would scratch at them, almost as if she were trying to pick them up.

"She need her lizard, Tar-lie," Noah said as he skipped back over to them and dropped off a few more sticks he had deemed good enough to build with. He set about digging into the diaper bag and triumphantly pulled out a large green baby chew toy, shaped like a lizard, to hand to his niece.

A couple of weeks ago, Noah had overheard Ed cooing at Lizzie and using the term "Lizard" as he blew bubbles with her. Apparently the little boy found it hilarious and was then determined to get her a lizard toy. Olivia had found a toy on Amazon that would be good for teething, and immediately purchased it, if for no other reason than to get Noah to stop asking.

"See? She like that," Noah said as he sat down and helped Lizzie bring the toy to her mouth and slobber all over it.

"You are so good with her," Charlie said, patting his little arm as he played with her daughter. "She loves her Uncle Noah."

"I love her too, Tar-lie," Noah said, looking up at her. "She be my best friend. Like you."

"You're my best friend too, Noah," Charlie said honestly as Noah began to organize his sticks on the blanket. "Do you have friends at school?"

Noah thought for a minute, as he continued to play. "Well, sometimes I play wiff Sadie. She nice. But she also play wiff Brody and he not nice."

"Hm," Charlie said as she watched him closely. She was under the impression Noah hadn't made a lot of friends in Kindergarten, but hadn't wanted to voice that yet. Selfishly, she loved that he still referred to her as his best friend and would always want to be with her. But deep down, she felt like maybe he wasn't connected with other kids just yet, and that made her sad. "Maybe next week we could see if Sadie wants to come to the park too?" she asked, hoping he would like that idea, but no such luck.

"No tank you, Tar-lie," he said as he shook his little head. "I like just playing wiff you and Lizzie."

"Okay pal," she said moving to kiss his head and rub his cheek. "We'll always be here for you to play with, Noah."

"That good," he said. "You help me build a stick fort for my army men?"

"Yep, good plan."

* * *

"I hadn't realized how hungry I was," Olivia said with a little laugh as she used her fork to swipe away yet another chunk of Ed's omelet, and he just grinned at her. He was so glad to finally see her eyes a little brighter and her usual teasing banter back.

"That's what happens when you order cottage cheese and fruit, Liv," he said, continuing to tease her choice of breakfast. In fact, when she had ordered that he actually laughed out loud and earned a glare from his wife.

"What?" she had put back at him. "I'm trying to be better about what I eat, okay?"

Now as she continued to eat his omelet, he thought back to that and just kept smiling at her.

"Guess my Mexican omelet wasn't so bad of a choice, huh," he said and earned an eye roll as she chewed her bite and moved to take another sip of her tea.

"Fine," she conceded. "You win this time. Don't let it go to your head."

"Of course not," he said. "You'd never let that happen, would you?"

Olivia smirked at him, raising her eyebrow, and he just grinned even more. It felt like such a relief to be sharing this moment with his wife. He knew she was still worried and stressed, but she was also finally allowing herself to just be with him in that moment and not obsess over where Charlie and Noah were. But apparently that was meant to be short lived.

"I wonder what this meeting with Noah's teacher is all about on Monday," she said, wiping her mouth and settling back in the booth signaling she was finally done eating Ed's breakfast. Her and Ed had received an email on Friday afternoon from Noah's teacher asking if they could come in on Monday to discuss Noah's progress. At first, it had sounded like a normal email to receive, as the year was quickly approaching an end. But the more Olivia had thought about it, the more concerned she had gotten that something was wrong.

"Did she say anything when you responded?" Ed asked, a little concerned himself about why they had been summoned to his school, but also figuring it was nearing the time for parent-teacher conferences.

"Not really," she said, thinking back to the email exchange that had taken place after the initial request. "Just that I shouldn't be concerne. But she also said we all needed to just talk about how the year has gone."

Ed paused for a little bit, then reached over to take Olivia's hand and give it a squeeze. "It's probably routine, babe. Don't get too worked up until we go in, okay? He's just fine."

"Is he?" she put back at him, her eyes reverting back to how they looked this morning; concerned and worried. "It's been a helluva year, and I feel like he's almost handled it too well."

"Liv," he said. "Don't do this right now. You can't go down worst case scenario paths forever."

Olivia just looked at him as if she were trying to fight the thoughts in her head, but she eventually pulled her hand back and shook her head.

"No," she said. "We are way past worst case scenarios here, Ed. And I feel like I'm the only one worried about how this has affected our children."

"Dammit, Olivia," Ed said, tired of her throwing that line at him. "Maybe I'm just trying to keep our family afloat here. And I can't do that if I let my mind wander to where you seem to think it should be."

They both sat there, looking at each other as if they didn't know where to go from that point. Finally, Ed pulled his wallet out and threw some bills on the table before getting up and holding his hand out to Olivia.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get home and wait on the kids."

* * *

Charlie was sipping on her coffee and slowly pushing the stroller down W. 78th, Noah humming softly and sipping on his boxed apple juice. She had stopped at a coffee shop on their way home from the park, noticing that she was feeling extra tired that afternoon. Noah, of course, wanted his own drink and so she had placed the order and moved to the side until it was ready. There was a dad in front of her with a little girl and she had been observing them for a moment, lost in thought. As he got his drink and started to walk away, he looked at her and gave a smile.

"Brave of you to take the two kids on your own," he said. "I struggle with just bringing one!"

"Oh," she said, a little startled that he was speaking to her but she quickly recovered. "Yeah, they are good though. Easy kids."

"Still," he said. "We've got three at home and my wife refuses to take them all at once. She says that's why she keeps me around."

Charlie's heart snapped a little bit at that comment, as the reality of her not having anyone to keep around began to sink in a little further. But she plastered a smile on her face before responding.

"Well, we just do what we have to do," she said quickly, before moving to the counter to get her own order. "Have a nice afternoon."

Lifting Noah into the standing portion of the stroller, she made a hasty exit with the kids and immediately breathed a sigh of relief once they hit the sidewalk. As she shook her head to bring herself out of the recent memory, she looked down at Lizzie sleeping peacefully while Noah just took in the scenery and gave a sad sigh.

"I won't let anyone down," she said ever so softly, no one hearing her but herself. "I promise."

* * *

"Didja have fun at the park, bud?" Ed asked as he cut up some strawberries for his son to munch on. Noah just nodded from where he sat up on the counter, hanging out with his dad.

"Yep," he said. "We build a fort for my army men out of sticks. And Lizzie chewed her lizard."

"Sounds like a good morning," he said, looking over at him with a smile.

"I like park days with Tar-lie," he said. "She my best friend. I telled her that. I her best friend too."

Ed smiled, finishing up the snack and lifting Noah off the counter so he could go sit at the table. As he placed the fruit in front of him, he thought back to the conversation about their upcoming meeting with Noah's teacher and wondered if the young boy was struggling more than they had thought. Shaking his head, he decided he was being ridiculous and went to sit down with the tyke as his wife and daughter chatted in the living room.

"You seem off, baby girl," Olivia said, pushing Charlie's hair behind her ears and looking at her with concern. Charlie just shrugged her off and smiled.

"I'm fine, Ma," she said. "Just tired. Little bug kept me up last night."

"Want me to hang out with her so you can nap?" Olivia offered, more than happy to smother her grand baby with Ollie kisses while her daughter slept. Charlie seemed to think about it, before gently declining.

"Nah, it's okay," she said. "I'm gonna get her home and see if she'll take a nap with me."

Olivia watched with worried eyes as Charlie stood and went to grab Lizzie from the playpen they had set up for her visits. Throwing the diaper bag over her shoulder, she turned to the trio and helped the baby wave goodbye.

"Say bye-bye, Lizzie," she cooed. "We'll see ya later!"

Olivia stood quickly to walk them to the door, and kept a grip on Charlie's arm to keep her from leaving too quickly.

"Are you sure you are okay?" she asked, now convinced that something was really bothering the girl.

"I…" Charlie said before her lip began to tremble. She quickly closed her eyes and Olivia watched as her daughter began to throw walls up again. "I'm okay, Mom," she said again. "I just need sleep."

"I love you," Olivia said, leaning over to kiss her cheek and then kiss Lizzie's head. "Call me?"

"Promise," Charlie said. "Bye Dad! Bye No! Love you both!"

"Love you too," the boys chorused from the table, causing Charlie to smile as she pulled her arm from Olivia's grasp and made her way down the hall.

Olivia closed the door behind her and turned to lean her back against it, letting out a sigh. Ed saw this and made his way over to her, gently stroking her cheek as her tears began to fall.

"She's not okay, Ed," Olivia said sadly. "I know she isn't."

"I know," he said, knowing she was right but worried about how deeply it was effecting her. "But it's going to be okay, baby. I'm gonna get us through this."

Olivia smiled up at him and nodded, before heading back to their bedroom and closing the door softly behind her. Ed just let out a breath and rubbed his hand down his face.

"I gotta figure out how," he said to himself before moving back to Noah and listening to all of his tales from the park, his mind churning with all the possible ways he could get his family back on solid ground.

* * *

 ** _Super-Family is navigating a tough road. So leave me a review, will ya? It keeps me going!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_I feel like Bm89 should just become a co-author at this point, given the amount of help I get from her! You Da Best!_**

 ** _Have anything specific you want to see in this particular story? Let me know. Aside from Olivia getting pregnant, I'm open to ideas!_**

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Tucker, thanks for coming in," Mrs. Rice said as she walked the couple back towards her classroom early on a Monday morning. They had just dropped Noah off at early care and watched as he cautiously made his way into the room to find something to play with. He had only gone to early care a handful of times, so neither Ed or Olivia thought anything of his cautiousness at first. But now as they entered the classroom, the door clicking behind them, Olivia's anxiety began to rise again as she thought back to how he didn't even greet any of the kids in the room.

"No problem," Ed said, seemingly at ease, as they all got situated around the little conference table. "How's the little guy doing?"

"Noah is such a sweetheart," Mrs. Rice said with a genuine smile on her face. "He is so polite and kind. He's always eager to try new things in class, especially art and building." The teacher pulled out a few papers and slid them over to Ed and Olivia so they could look.

"Ed, look," Olivia said with a smile. "He drew all of us in a fort."

"There's a surprise," Ed said, his face crinkling up in that smirk that Olivia loved so much, before turning back to the teacher. "He does like to draw and paint. He loves his Legos and building race tracks for his cars."

Mrs. Rice nodded. "Absolutely," she said. "It shows in his school work that he's allowed to be creative at home, which is a really good thing for children his age."

"I sense a but coming on," Olivia said, placing a drawing of a red airplane down and gripping her hands on top of the table.

"Noah is struggling to keep up," Mrs. Rice finally admitted. "He's not connecting well with any of the kids in class, despite being just about the sweetest student I've ever had. There's just something that seems to be holding him back."

Ed reached over to grip Olivia's hands, as he saw her jaw steel in preparation for a rebuttal. But they needed to hear the teacher out.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked quietly, hoping to get more information to go off of.

"For example, each day at recess most of the kids play group games," Mrs. Rice explained. "But Noah usually plays by himself on the swings and the slide."

"Maybe he just doesn't like the games they are playing," Olivia put back at her, not quite ready to be hearing how her little boy was struggling. She just refused to think about all the ways she may have let him down in the last year, amidst the chaos.

"That might be part of it," the teacher allowed as she was clearly open to talking about what may be going on. "But he just doesn't seem to be making friends."

Ed shifted in his seat a bit and nodded. "I've noticed that as well," he said. "But that may be on us, as we are pretty private people, given our jobs."

"Absolutely, Mr. Tucker," Mrs. Rice acknowledged. "It is very apparent that Noah has a very close and very loving home life, which to me, is likely why it doesn't seem to bother him to just play on his own while he is here."

"What do you mean when you say he's struggling to keep up?" Olivia finally asked, unsure as to what the teacher was referring to. "He knows his numbers and letters and colors. He is reading pretty well at this point."

"He is," the teacher said comfortingly, but then took a breath. "But he's still a little behind. In fact, I don't think it's even behind…it is more that it takes him longer than the rest of his peers to pick up on something, or complete a task."

Ed straightened up at that and narrowed his eyes a bit. "I don't see how that means he's behind."

"Let me put it to you this way," Mrs. Rice said, leaning forward with a look of concern across her face. "I just love Noah. He's one of my favorite students, even though I'm not supposed to say that. I just think it has been a rough year for him…for all of you. And that seems to be manifesting itself here in the classroom for Noah."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, her body tensing up. Ed just reached over and rubbed at her back, hoping to offer some comfort as he knew exactly where her mind was going.

"Take a look at this," she said, holding out a piece of lined paper in which Noah had practiced his letters. "This was the second time he tried to write his letters on the lines. And he took his time, which was great, but it took him about 25 minutes. His pencil wasn't steady and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't quite get the letters in the lines."

Ed took the paper and looked at it, as if he really had any clue what he was looking for, then passed it to Olivia. He noticed his wife was chewing on her bottom lip and bouncing her leg up and down, revealing that she was getting upset.

"All of the kids did the exercise twice," the teacher continued to explain, "but Noah took the longest. And he was noticeably upset about it once he was finished. Afterwards, I took the kids out to the playground and watched as he went straight to dig in the dirt by himself."

Olivia's heart broke at that point and she had to swallow a few tears threatening to bubble up. "Why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

"This was just last week," she explained quietly. "Its why I decided to call you both in. To maybe talk about some next steps."

"Oh, Noah," Olivia breathed out, her eyes closing as she took a few deep breaths. Finally opening them, she saw the compassion in his teacher's eyes and met her with a small smile. Suddenly she was grateful that Noah had someone in his corner while he was at school.

"I'd like to look at ways to make Noah more comfortable interacting with other kids," Mrs. Rice said. "He just seems so content to not have friends to play with, but that is such an important part of Kindergarten."

"So, is that having play dates?" Ed asked, feeling confused about how they are supposed to force their son to make friends, when he didn't really care to.

"Actually," Mrs. Rice said. "There is a really amazing play therapy group I think he could benefit from."

 _Therapy_. The word was on repeat in Olivia's head as she lost her focus on the continued conversation and began to drown in her own thoughts. Trusting Ed to finish out the conference, she quietly excused herself to get some air and as soon as she got into the hallway, leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. It just wasn't getting any easier.

* * *

"You okay?" Ed asked as he and Olivia walked back towards their apartment. She had been quiet since they finally left the conference, and as much as Ed was happy to be a silent support, he didn't want her torturing herself.

"I didn't want to leave him there," she admitted softly, her head down as she allowed him to guide her through the streets of the Upper West Side. "Not after that."

"Hey," he said, stopping and turning their bodies so they were face to face. He reached his hand out and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "He's just fine, Liv. He's not unhappy. That's not what the teacher was saying."

"But he's not making any friends," she said, tears evident in her tone. "He plays all by himself."

"He's just so content with our family, with being Super Noah, that he can't be bothered to make friends," Ed said with a soft smile, watching his wife's eyes light up at the Super Noah comment. "It's not a bad thing, baby. It just means we need to help him find ways to make friends."

Olivia just gave him a sad smile before turning and signaling they should keep walking, though she kept her hand tightly in Ed's as they approached the intersection at 72nd St.

"You going downtown?" She asked, as they approached a coffee cart and got in line.

"Yeah," he said. "Dan wants my input on that Gramercy police shooting."

"Tell Dan hello for me," she said warmly. Ed just smiled at her and kissed the side of her head.

"Of course," he said. "Let's get this coffee, then I'll meet you at our diner for lunch? We can discuss what we want to do next with Noah, okay?"

* * *

"There's my girl," Olivia said, her face lighting up as Charlie walked back into the living room with a freshly woken up Lizzie. Once they were within reach, Olivia scooped the four month old into her arms and cuddled her close, smothering her head with kisses. "Oh, my little Lizzie Love. Ollie missed you. Yes she did."

Charlie just smiled, watching her mother with her daughter as she moved to sit on the couch. Olivia went to sit next to her, laying the baby across her legs and tickling at her belly.

"You just get bigger every time I see you," she cooed in a baby-talk voice. "I can hardly stand it, Lizzie Love. I just love you to pieces."

"Oh she loves her Ollie," Charlie said, continuing to just look on and bask in the love Olivia would shower on Lizzie. As the baby settled into Olivia's chest and chewed her fingers, she turned her head towards Charlie.

"How are you, sweet girl?" she asked, still concerned about how she had left the apartment the night before.

"I'm doing okay," she said slowly. "Got more sleep last night, so that helped."

"She wake up at all?"

"Just once, took maybe half a bottle, then went right back to sleep," Charlie said, running her finger down Lizzie's cheek. "She's doing so well, aren't ya baby girl?"

"But how are _you,_ " Olivia asked once again, knowing that her daughter was just avoiding the question. Charlie froze a bit, shifting in her seat.

"I'm…." she began, but then stopped. Olivia reached one hand out to grasp her arm.

"Talk to me, baby girl," she said softly, wanting nothing more than to be the shoulder Charlie needed in her life right then. But she watched in dismay as once again the walls were thrown up before her very eyes.

"I'm really okay, Ma," Charlie said, finally looking up with a smile, forced smile. "What I really want to know is how your meeting with Noah's teacher went…"

"Oh," Olivia said, looking down at Lizzie and shaking her head. Now it was Charlie's turn to be concerned.

"What's going on?"

"She's concerned that Noah is a bit behind the other kids," Olivia said softly. "Not making friends, not picking up on things, that kind of stuff."

"Oh…" Charlie said, sinking back into the couch and biting at her nail as she processed the information. "Well, I mean he was barely five when he started…"

"Exactly," Olivia said with a nod. "And, it's been a pretty emotional year for all of us."

"What did she suggest?"

"A play therapy group," Olivia whispered, her voice a little shaky. Charlie reached out to grab Lizzie, but Olivia shook her head. "Leave her, I need my Lizzie time."

"Okay," Charlie said with a big smile, but stayed right next to her mom and rubbed her back. "Maybe that's not a bad idea, tho."

"I just feel like I let him down," Olivia said softly. "I should've known he was struggling."

"How?" Charlie asked. "He's perfectly fine with us. This is the first the teacher has brought it up. Don't be so hard on yourself. Noah is just fine."

"You are not fine," Olivia said pointedly, looking up at Charlie with the eyes of a worried mother. "I know you aren't fine."

"Mom…" Charlie said, looking into those scared brown eyes that she loved so much. "I just…I have to be strong. I have to be okay."

"No you don't," Olivia said, shaking her head. "You don't. Not with your Momma."

Just when she thought Charlie would finally open up to her, a knock startled the women and Charlie happily took that moment to escape and answer the door.

"Dad!" She said, letting him into the little foyer. "What's up?"

"Is Liv here?" He asked, hands in his pockets and his jaw tight as if he were upset about something.

"Yeah, she's right in here," Charlie said as they walked into the living room and found Olivia talking softly to Lizzie who was playing with a plastic key set.

"Forget something, Liv?" Ed asked, not coming any further into the apartment. Olivia looked up and remorse filled her face.

"Oh," she gushed, standing quickly with Lizzie. "I'm so sorry. I got caught up here, and I just…forgot."

"You didn't forget, Olivia," he said, his blue eyes pinning her brown ones as if he could read straight into her mind. Olivia stood there, unsure of her next move, when Charlie came and grabbed the baby.

"I'm gonna heat up her bottle," she said, clearly noticing the tension between her parents. "Yell if you need me."

Once she was gone, Olivia threw daggers at Ed. "Don't let her see you this upset right now, Ed. She doesn't need that."

"Stop it, Olivia," Ed said. "Just stop it. Charlie is an adult. And right now, I want to know why I just sat for 45 minutes at our diner while you avoided me."

"I forgot…" Olivia said, her eyes moving to look at the floor. Ed rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Did you really?" he asked and watched as Olivia finally looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and shook her head.

"I just lost track of time…" she said softly. "I wanted some time with my grand baby, then I got to talking to Charlie and I just…"

"Forgot…" Ed finished, resigned to the fact that he was not on the top of his wife's mind these days.

"Baby, I'm sorry," she said, making her way to him and reaching for his hand. He allowed her to take it, but he remained still.

"Olivia, you can't keep avoiding this. Avoiding me," he said. "I'm trying to understand. I really am. But dammit, I miss my wife."

"I'm right here," she said, her head cocked to the side with a small smile. But Ed just shook his head and leaned his forehead against hers. Despite his frustration and pain, he still loved Olivia with every fiber of his being and he was determined to show her, even in the rocky parts of their marriage.

"You're not," he whispered. "You're not right here. You are a million other places, except with me."

* * *

 ** _The tension mounts. Leave me a review, maybe I'll fix it faster..._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**#TucksoNoahLie**_

* * *

"Noah seems to really like Carrie," Ed said, trying to make casual conversation with his wife as they both sipped their coffee mid-morning. "He was already excited about going to see her and play with the trains as we walked to school."

"I'm so glad he likes her," Olivia said softly, watching her coffee swirl in the cup as she twisted her wrists. "Makes this a lot smoother."

"And more effective," Ed observed, watching Olivia and noticing she couldn't even look up at him that morning.

"I can't believe my son is already in therapy…" she whispered, shaking her head a bit and taking a big sip of her hot drink.

"Hey," Ed said quickly, reaching out to still her hand and take it in his. She didn't pull away, but her eyes remained down. "It's play therapy, Liv. He's fine. There's nothing wrong with the fact that he is so happy and satisfied with his family life that he doesn't feel the need to make friends. We will just…encourage him…"

"I know," she said, taking a deep breath and pushing her emotions down yet again.

"Don't do that," Ed begged her, noticing how she kept pulling herself away. "Not with me. Please."

Olivia just shook her head again and stood up, heading into the kitchen and place her mug in the dishwasher. "I'm fine, Ed."

He sat there quietly for a bit, watching her putter about the kitchen, and bracing himself to enter into this conversation with her. Ed had been avoiding the confrontation for a while now, almost hoping his wife would pull herself out of this funk herself. But it was clear, in that moment, that she was falling further and further down this rabbit hole, and he would give everything in him to pull her back out and into him.

As she walked back into the living room, beginning to straighten up a non-existent clutter, Ed stood and walked over to her. He grasped her arm, turning her slowly to face him, and then used his finger to tilt her chin up so he could finally meet those deep, brown eyes.

"No, you are not," he said softly, but firmly. "You are not fine. And you won't talk to me. And…god, Olivia, I love you so damn much. It's killing me to watch you struggle and know that you won't let me help you. Let me in, baby."

"Ed, stop being so dramatic," Olivia said with a huff. "I really am fine. Or as fine as one can be given what my family has been through."

"I'm not being dramatic, Olivia," he said, his voice still totally calm. "This isn't like you. Like us. We are operating on different wave lengths, and I can't figure out why."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked, shaking her head at him in an almost exasperated way.

"Ever since we got together, we have always been in step with each other. I've known how you felt, you've known how I felt, and we would work together to fight through our battles," he explained, gripping her hands tightly so she couldn't move away from him. He was feeling desperate to get through to her. To get his wife back to him. "But now? With this? You are avoiding me. You won't talk to me. You barely even let me kiss you right now. And, to top it off, you use every excuse in the book – including our children – to not talk to me."

"Our children are _not_ an excuse, Ed," Olivia said, fire in her eyes. "How dare you even say that…"

"See?" Ed said, so incredibly frustrated – and also scared. "Case and point, right there. That is not what I meant, and you know it Olivia."

They stood there, still hand in hand, looking at each other before Olivia took a breath and straightened her shoulders.

"No," Ed said, noticing her walls going up. "Stop it. I'm worried about you, baby. Please…" His voice broke at the end and Olivia's eyes immediately softened as she finally saw the pain in her husband's face. The pain she was causing him.

"I…" she began, stammering around a bit, before finally letting her shoulders drop. "It's just….watching Charlie go through this…devastating loss. And I am finally….happy. It is everything I've ever wanted – you. Noah. Charlie. Lizzie. Life…"

Ed, finally realizing where her head was at, pulled his wife into his chest. He wrapped one hand in her loose curls and the other around her waist so she was secured against his strong frame.

"It's okay, baby," he soothed. "I'm right here. Your kids are right here. We are okay. And it will be okay. I promise you."

Olivia shook her head and struggled out of his grip, backing up as her head kept shaking and her bottom lip trembled.

"No," she said, her voice shaky but loud. "Stop saying that. You can't promise me that. Just….stop it."

"Olivia…" he said, moving towards her but she threw her hands up, keeping him at bay. "Baby, stop this. I know you're scared…"

"No," she said. "I'm not scared. I'm fucking terrified."

Ed's heart shattered as he moved closer and Olivia's back hit the wall, her hands still out to stop him from moving closer to her.

"Please…" he whispered, respecting her need for space, but his entire being in pieces at her inner pain. "Olivia, don't do this. Don't shut me out. I'm right here. I love you…"

She closed her eyes and tried to take some deep breaths to get herself under control. When she finally opened them, he noticed that she had put those walls back up and his heart sank.

"I can't do this right now…" she said in a whisper. She knew she was wrong, but she just couldn't let herself feel that fear and pain in the moment. "Charlie's expecting me…"

She moved quickly, grabbing her bag and phone, giving Ed one last look – a sad, teary smile – before leaving the apartment, with the door clicking closed behind her.

"Fuck…" Ed said, rubbing his hands over his face. "Fuck…"

* * *

Noah and Ed were sitting in the waiting room of Carrie Alcabes' office in Columbus Circle, both reading a magazine. Ed was browsing the latest Sports Illustrated and Noah was thumbing through a toy magazine, point out the various things he wanted to buy. To any outsider, they were just a father and son, with similar mannerisms, waiting on an appointment. But the truth was that Ed was trying to distract himself from the fact his wife was falling apart right in front of him, and was refusing his help.

After she had departed, he stood there in shock for a bit before turning to change into workout clothes and hit the gym. He took some aggression out on a punching bag, then returned to shower and go pick up Noah. The little boy talked his ear off as they walked the 12 blocks south to 59th St, apparently having had a great day in Kindergarten. But now that it was quiet, he was having a harder time suppressing his worry and distress.

"Noah?" Carrie's voice called from the hallway.

"I here!" He said happily, hopping up and handing Ed his magazine. "I be right back, Daddy. You stay here."

"I promise, bud," he said before kissing his head and watching him take Carrie's hand and head back to her office. Noah's first two visits to the young therapist had included both Ed and Olivia being in the room with him for the first half. Now, though, he was scheduled for forty-five minutes just him and Carrie. While Ed was nervous watching him go down the hall, Noah seemed to have no problem as he could hear the little voice explain to Carrie which color trains he wanted that day.

Ed settled back into his seat and pulled his phone out to see if Olivia had responded to his earlier text. Initially he had just sent a picture of Noah as they walked down Central Park West, but then he had apologized for pushing her. He just wanted to reiterate that he was worried and he loved her. But there wasn't a response. Taking a deep breath, he pocketed his phone again and leaned forward to rest his head in his hands.

He knew Olivia almost better than he knew himself, and he knew that her default setting when life got too hard was to shut down and fix everyone else. But this was the first time in their entire relationship when she just flat out refused to let him help her. Usually, he was able to break down those walls and see the depth of her pain. She would open up to him in a way she had never opened up to anyone in her entire life. Not this time, though. She was fighting this tooth and nail, and he was at a loss as to what to do.

Obviously, his main concern was the fact that she was in so much pain that she couldn't even bear to look at him. It killed every part inside of his being that his wife, his best friend, his soul-mate, was hurting so badly and he couldn't fix it. She wouldn't let him fix it. She was literally avoiding him, choosing instead to go spend time with her daughter and granddaughter. Not that he was upset about her doting on Charlie and Lizzie. He knew that Olivia's feelings for their daughter ran so deep, for so many reasons. She truly identified with the young girl, and had voiced that to him multiple times. Neither grew up with a nurturing mother or father, the both had been stalked, harassed, and assaulted multiple times, and they just seemed to almost share a brain at times. But never, not once, had Olivia actually walked out on Ed while they were trying to sort through a disconnect or problem. She always stayed steady and firm, holding onto him and working through what they needed to work through. And he knew that the fact that she walked away from him this morning, meant that her pain and her fear was just so deeply manifested, that it might take everything in him to pull her back.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled his phone out again to check, noticing he actually had a message from his wife. He quickly opened it up, hoping maybe he made some progress, and saw the red heart emoji she sent him. Unsure what that meant, Ed closed his eyes and kept his breathing steady. _You can do this, Ed. You can be there for her. You can be strong enough for the both of you, even when she is fighting you. She's your wife. She will come around eventually. Just hang tight._

* * *

"Mom, what's going on," Charlie asked pointedly as she came out of her room, Lizzie finally sound asleep. Olivia had spent most of the afternoon and evening with them – prepared dinner, played with and fed Lizzie, and fussed over Charlie a good bit. She was the perfect example of a loving, doting mother. Under normal circumstances, Charlie would be eating up the attention she was being showered with. But today, she knew something was up. She thought back to the desperation in her father's voice after the missed lunch appointment and just knew that Olivia was avoiding something.

"Nothing, sweet girl," Olivia said as she watched her daughter come sit next to her. She reached out and played with her light brown hair. "I'm just fine. Worried about you, but fine."

"Ma…" Charlie began, not really sure how to navigate this conversation. She reached out to take Olivia's hands in hers and just looked at her for a bit. "You are so like me, it is scary," she continued. "Sometimes I wonder how you aren't my biological mother…"

Olivia just laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"I think the same thing," she said with a soft smile.

"I mean, like right now," Charlie said, feeling a little more confident. "You are trying to just focus on me. On Lizzie. But something is wrong…I can see it."

Olivia's eyes fell a little bit, but she didn't let go of the girl's hands.

"Ya know, you can talk to me about this Mom," she offered. "That's part of having an adult daughter – support is a two-way street."

"Oh, Charlie," Olivia said softly, playing with her daughter's fingers as she thought about how to proceed. She finally looked up at her, eyes full of tears, and spoke slowly. "Ya know, we are so much more alike than you realize."

"Yeah?" Charlie asked, feeling like her mother was going to open up to her. "How so?"

"Well, neither of us had a family growing up. We've both been through traumas," she said, her voice shaky. "And then, well, remember when we were talking about the adult adoption? And when your dad had a heart attack? You were just so afraid of your new family falling apart and being alone again."

"I remember…" Charlie said in a whisper, finally realizing how her mother was feeling. "Oh, Momma," she said, squeezing her hands tighter and pulling her just a bit closer so their knees were touching.

"Watching you lose Trevor was hard," she admitted. There was something about finally saying this to someone other than her husband that felt freeing. "And I got to thinking about how…perfect my life is right now. How much I love my family. Your Daddy. Your brother. Your daughter. You. And…" her voice finally broke, and a few stray tears began to fall.

"Come here," Charlie said, pulling Olivia to her and patting her back. "You're scared to lose us. I get it. But, Momma…it's not the same as Trevor. He's gone. I'll never get him back." Charlie spoke, tears streaming down her face as she finally admitted that out loud.

"Oh baby," Olivia said, pulling back a bit and cupping her face, wiping the tears away. "I'm so sorry…I'm just so sorry…."

"Stop," Charlie said softly. "Don't be sorry. Just be my Momma."

"I will always be your Momma," Olivia said. "I love you Charlie."

"I love you too," Charlie said before taking a deep breath to get the words out that needed to be said. "Go talk to Dad. He's so worried about you. I know you're scared. We are both scared. And as much as we are alike, there is one key difference here."

"What's that, sweet girl?"

"You still have him."

* * *

 ** _Up Next: Does Olivia finally let Ed in? Leave a review to find out!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: The last half of this is very much an M rating...so if your name is MarigoldMusings, don't read it at the gym.**_

 _ **#Tuckson**_

* * *

Ed was just finishing up combing Noah's hair after his bath when he heard the front door click open and then close again. Knowing Olivia had finally made her way back home, he got Noah all ready for bed then ushered him out of his room to greet his mother.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed happily, making a beeline for her open arms.

"Hi my sweet boy," she cooed, lifting him up and burying her nose in his little cheek, smelling his bubble bath scent. "How was your day?"

"It good," he said, his head settling on her shoulder as he played with her necklace. "We play kickball at school. Then I go play trains with Carrie. Then me and Daddy had pizza for dinner and watched Pan."

"Sounds like a great day, Noah-Bear," she said, moving to the couch and settling in with her son. Ed smiled softly at the sight and made his way over, choosing to sit at the opposite end. He observed his wife and son quietly, noticing that Olivia seemed a little lighter, though still very guarded.

"Daddy said you play with Lizzie today," Noah mentioned, almost as if he was trying to recap everyone's day in his little mind. "I play with her tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Olivia said, kissing at his cheek. "In fact, maybe they can come here for breakfast and we will all spend the day together."

"Yes!" Noah said, sitting up and looking between his parents. "That good idea. It da best."

Ed just smiled and stood up, wandering into the kitchen. "Liv, wanna drink?"

"Just water," she said, but looked at him with a smile. "Thanks babe."

As he heard her response, his heart swelled up a bit. Maybe…just maybe…things were beginning to look up.

"Okay, Noah," Olivia said, standing up and holding her son to her. "Let's go read and get to bed, okay?"

Walking passed Ed, she gave him a smile and a look signaling she would be back out in a bit to talk. Ed just nodded, kissing Noah goodnight, and moved back to the living room, anxiously awaiting his wife's return.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ed heard Olivia moving around in the back of the apartment and assumed she was cleaning herself up a bit. She finally emerged from the hallway having changed into her light pink silk night shorts and matching button down top. He loved that on her, the way the light pink contrasted her olive-toned skin, and he also knew she loved the feel of silk against her body.

Ed gave her a soft smile and moved his arm, hoping she would take the hint and sit close to him on the couch. She did, much to his delight, and he handed her a glass of water to sip on before they tried to talk this out.

"How are our girls?" He asked, getting family talk out of the way first.

Olivia just smiled. "They are great," she said. "I just love this age with Lizzie. She's so alert - those blue eyes wide with curiosity. And her little toothless smile melts me."

"I know," Ed said, his own proud smile gracing his face. "She's just amazing."

"She is," Olivia replied, as they shared a proud grandparent moment before moving on. "And Charlie is hanging in there. I'm so proud of her. She's being so strong and is just an amazing Momma to our little angel."

"I knew she would be good at this" Ed said, thinking back to when Charlie first found out she was pregnant. "Despite losing Trevor, and all she's been through, she's so strong. And loving."

"Yeah, our little Lizzie-bug hit the jackpot."

"She sure did," Ed said, reaching out to twirl Olivia's hair in this fingers and thinking about just how much that little girl was loved being in their family. He never doubted Charlie's ability to be an amazing Mom, and to top it off that little girl had Olivia as a grandma and Noah as an uncle. He was pretty sure there was no better family to be born into than theirs, even when times were hard. He would make sure Lizzie would want for nothing in life.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he moved his head slightly to try and catch his wife's eyes. "And how are you?" he asked, nervous about whether she would shut him out again. He watched as she took a deep breath, bit her bottom lip, then looked up to meet his eyes. It was then he noticed the unshed tears already making an appearance.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, not moving her eyes from his, but not making an attempt to say anything more in the moment. Ed just let out a sigh of relief and pulled her into him, cradling her body into his as they sat on the couch.

"It's okay, baby," he said softly. "I'm right here."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Ed patiently waiting for her to start talking to him. He could feel the tension in her body, but it was so much less than earlier when she pushed him away. So he knew that eventually she was going to talk. But he was more than happy to just hold her close as she gathered her strength and thoughts. After a few more minutes, he felt her body begin to shake and heard her sniffle a bit. Realizing she was crying, he pulled her even more tightly to him, holding her head firmly against his chest and keeping his lips on her temple.

"Oh baby," he whispered, as he felt her hand grip his shirt tightly, as if to keep him right there with her. She was literally grasping at him, in a fearful desperation, and it was breaking his heart. "Let it out. It's okay. I've gotcha…"

Ed continued to whisper to his sobbing wife, making sure she knew he wasn't going anywhere and that he loved her more than anything. Eventually her sobs quieted down, but she didn't release her grip on his t-shirt. Lifting her head from his chest, she finally looked up at him through her red, puffy eyes and locked gazes with him.

"Ed…" she said, voice shaky. "I'm scared…"

"I know," he said softly, reaching up to dry her tears. "Talk to me?"

Olivia took a deep breath and released her grip on her husband, instead moving to play with one of the buttons on her nightshirt.

"Our family has been through hell," she said softly.

"We have," Ed answered. "Survived it, though."

Olivia just nodded, her tears bubbling up a bit more as she kept her eyes on Ed's.

"The funny thing is, I've never been happier," she said.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Cuz I'm afraid it won't last," she admitted.

"That's not true," Ed said, quick to reassure her. Then added another line for good measure. "Not if I can help it."

Olivia looked at him for a little while longer, but the smile he was waiting for never graced her features.

"That's the thing, though," she said, her voice cracking. "What if you can't help it?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, keeping one hand in her dark brown locks and the other run rubbing her leg comfortingly. He watched as her chin began to tremble again and she took a deep breath.

"I'm….so….terrified," she said softly. "Of losing you," she finally spoke, her voice cracking at the end and the tears beginning to stream down her face again.

"Olivia…" he gushed out, but she shook her head to stop him.

"I've been alone my whole life," she said through her cries, reaching to grip the hand Ed had on her leg. "And I never thought this would happen. That I would be married, with two amazing kids and a grandkid…My very own family…and you are everything to me. Everything. I love you so much it hurts."

She took a small break, allowing herself to catch her breath as all of her fears finally came bubbling out in a choppy, trembling word vomit.

"And…watching Charlie lose Trevor so suddenly. When she was finally happy…" Olivia stopped andphook her head for a bit before continuing. "I saw me. I saw me…laying next to you. Losing you…" her voice finally broke as she spoke those last two words and Ed could no longer stand it. He pulled her quickly into him, resuming his tight grip on her and kissing all over her face.

"I'm here," he whispered, his own voice full of emotion. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't promise that," she wailed from his chest. "You just can't. And…I can't go back to being alone. Now that I know what it feels like to be loved? To be in a family? I can't lose that…I won't survive it…"

"Olivia that isn't going to happen…"

"But you don't know that!" She said, shaking her head and pulling back again, though keeping his hands held tightly in hers. "You just don't. And losing you? Losing Charlie? Losing Noah? It would break me," she said as the tears just streamed harder. "But I can't stop thinking about it. Worrying about it. I keep trying to focus on other things…on anything else…but that fear is just sitting in the back of my mind and I can't stand it."

"Olivia, look at me," Ed said firmly, waiting for her terrified brown eyes to meet his steady blue ones. "I'm right here. Charlie is right here. Noah is right here. And…you're right," he admitted much to his own dismay. "Nothing is guaranteed. We saw that with Trevor. But you can't live your life with that fear navigating the path. You just can't. Live in the present. Instead of drowning yourself in fear, surround yourself with us. With our love. Because you have us. We are right here. Loving you, more and more each day."

"I can't lose you," she said, her sobs overtaking her body once again. "I just can't lose you. I can't live without you. I love you so damn much it is literally breaking my heart," she paused to take a breath, but couldn't calm herself down. "I need you…"

Ed, his own heart shattering at his wife's emotions, moved his hands to cup her face and wipe the tears from her cheeks. Deep down, he had known that this was what was going on inside of her head. Olivia had been on her own for too many years, and while their transition into a family had been relatively smooth, these recent events were sure to rock her very core. He kept his eyes on Olivia's and rested his forehead against hers so they were as close as they could be, almost to the point they were sharing a breath.

"I'm right here…" he reminded her, determined to travel into her darkness and pull her out.

"Ed…" she cried, her tears endless at this point.

Finally, unable to stand it any longer, he scooped her up into his arms and stood from the couch. Olivia wrapped her arms and legs around his body, holding on for dear life. He swiftly moved them down the hallway and back into the bedroom, determined to prove to his wife that he was right there and he wasn't ever going to leave her. At least not willingly.

Softly tossing her onto the bed, Ed removed his shirt and pants immediately before pouncing on his still crying, breathless wife. As soon as he situated himself above her, her legs already open, he felt her give a sigh of relief and moved to kiss her lips.

"I love you," he said, over and over between each kiss he gave her. "I love you…so much…always…"

"Ed…" she said, her voice still full of tears but also a bubbling arousal.

"I'm right here, baby," he said before lifting his head from where he was biting at her neck and looked deep into her eyes. "And I'm gonna prove it to you. I'm gonna make you feel me…."

"Please…" she whimpered before lifting her head to meet his, and opening her mouth to his relentless tongue. As he smothered her with kisses, Ed moved his hands to begin to unbutton her pajama top. Once it was open, he paused briefly from her lips and lifted her up to rid her body of the silk material. Gently laying her back down on the bed, he admired her as he hovered above her. Her eyes were still wet with moisture and her chest heaving, she was just exquisite and he almost had to pinch himself to remind him that she was there with him, in their bed.

"You're….so goddamn beautiful, Olivia," he said in a raspy voice as he eyed her up and down. Olivia reached out and grabbed his face, pulling him back down on top of her and meeting his lips with hers. She stroked and tugged at his ears as their tongues danced with the other.

Ed moved his hands to grip her breasts, squeezing a bit before toying with her nipples. He felt her gasp in his mouth and tore his lips away from hers, desperate to hear her moans and whimpers as he played with her body.

"Feel me…" he whispered as he trailed his lips across her cheek, to her ear lobe. "Feel me loving you. I'm right here, with you."

Lightly pinching her nipples, his mouth continued the slow, agonizing trail from behind her ear and down her neck. Kissing. Sucking. Licking. Covering every inch of her exposed throat with his lips. He couldn't get enough of her in that moment.

"Ed…" she gasped, her hips beginning to squirm and her grip on his ears getting tighter. "More…"

"My pleasure," he said, moving down her body to rid her of her shorts. He kissed at her stomach, his hands tracing circles on each of her thighs as he slowly separated them. Ed looked up at her, making sure she was still present in the moment. Once he was assured that she was okay, he softly licked his tongue up her core and smirked as she cried out. Satisfied that he still had this effect on his wife, he moved his hands to hold her hips in place and proceeded to cover her clit with his mouth and suck hard.

"Oh….GOD…." Olivia yelled, her head thrashing as she reached to squeeze her breasts in pleasure. "Ed….yes…." she panted, as she felt him lap at her. "I…I'm not gonna last…." she said, quickly realizing how fast her orgasm was approaching. She'd never hit her peak this soon, but it was just all the more telling in that moment where her emotions were.

Ed lifted his head a bit, his face glistening with her arousal, and moved one hand down to play at her entrance.

"I'm gonna love you tonight, baby," he whispered, his eyes narrowing. "I'm gonna love that fear right outta you…"

Olivia whimpered and bit her bottom lip, pinching at her nipples, as Ed pushed two fingers into her and resumed his task of flicking her clit with his tongue.

"Yes, Ed. Baby..." Olivia panted as her hips arched up and her body tensed. She felt Ed pump his fingers harder before sucking one more time at her as she exploded around him. Her entire body shuddering from the intense relief, Olivia let out harsh breaths as she felt Ed softly lick around her and try to clean her up a bit.

"Ohmygod," she said, breathless, as her head hit the pillow and her eyes closed. "I love you…"

"Yeah?" he asked, slowly kissing his way back up her body, taking his time to bite and pull at her nipples with his teeth. "You feel me yet? You feel that I'm right here with you?

"Ed…" she said, his head finally meeting hers as he kissed her softly so she could taste herself on him. It was erotic. It was carnal. But it was pure, absolute, unconditional love. She could feel that fear slowly melting away while Ed continued to love her, in that moment, in all the ways he could think of.

"Olivia Tucker, I love you," he said, brushing his nose against hers and making sure her eyes were focused on him. "And I'm not done with you yet…"

Her eyes widened as his words echoed in her head and she felt his arousal rubbing against her soaking wet core. She adjusted her hips, still worn out from her intense release, but wanting nothing more than to just feel him fill her up and make her his.

"I want you…" she said, her eyes going back and forth between his darkening blue orbs and his glistening lips. "I need you…"

"You have me," he said before covering her mouth with his and pushing himself into her, swallowing her moans and cries as she adjusted to the fact that he stretched her just the right amount. He moved all the way into her, pausing to allow her body to accommodate him, before slowly pulling all the way out and back in again.

Olivia peeled her lips away from his, her head hitting the pillow and turning to the side as she cried out in pleasure. "Oh, Ed….yes…."

He took that opportunity to move his lips to her neck, sucking and kissing at it as he continued to slowly but deeply make love to his wife.

"Don't stop," she panted, her hands moving to grip his shoulder blades. "Faster…"

He groaned as he felt her nails dig into his skin, but he refused to pick up the pace.

"No," he said, as she opened her eyes and moved her head to look at him. "I want you to feel me…all of me…loving you," he whispered, moving his lips to her ear as he kept the slow, torturous pace in and out of her body. "Feel me…" he whispered again, directly into her ear sending shivers up and down her entire body.

"Oh god," she whimpered, closing her eyes and allowing the moment to wash over her. "I feel you…"

"I love you, Olivia," he said, kissing at her eyelids, nose, then lips. "I'm not going anywhere."

Finally, her eyes opened again and he could see the emotion begin to clear up being replaced by nothing but love.

"I know…" she said, a tear making it's way down her cheek. But this time, it was a good tear. A happy, relieved tear. "I know. I love you too."

Ed smiled, stilling his body inside hers briefly as they looked at each other. As he scanned her sweaty, glistening features, he couldn't help but realize that he felt the same way: terrified to lose her. Unsure if he could survive without her. But right then, in that moment, it was just the two of them with nothing in between their bodies. So he shoved those thoughts aside and gave her a smirk.

"Okay?" He asked, before continuing his movements.

"Very," she said, before leaning her head up so she could lick his ear. "Make me yours…"

Ed could no longer contain himself as he pulled himself out of Olivia and slammed back in.

"Oh…" she cried out, her eyes shutting in pleasure as he began to move in and out of her at a faster, harder pace. "Oh god, yes. Don't stop."

"Never," he said, gritting his teeth as he focused on how it felt to be making love to his wife after weeks of tension. It was indescribable. Her whimpers and cries began to increase, signaling to him that she was close. "Come on baby…"

"Almost…there…" she panted, as her hand made it's way to her center.

"No.." he said, swatting it away before opening her legs up further and re-positioning himself. " _I'm_ gonna make you come…"

He watched her eyes widen as he slammed back into her, his pelvis hitting her clit and causing a shriek to rip from her throat.

"Ungh," she said, biting her bottom lip. "Right there…"

"Here?" he asked, toying with her as he pushed up into her again, causing the same jolt.

"Yes…"

Ed finally gave her what she needed and moved in and out of her relentlessly, hitting her clit each time he bottomed out inside of her. He watched in amazement as she came completely undone under him, her body shuddering and spasming as he kept pushing in and out of her clenching core. Her cries and the feel of her body releasing around him caused him to finally hit his own powerful release, his hips slamming into her a few more times before stilling and relishing in the warmth of her body.

"Oh god…" Olivia said, out of breath and completely limp in his arms. Ed collapsed on top of her, his head resting right by hers, breathing into her ear. They laid there together, breathing heavily and basking in the afterglow before Ed rolled slightly and situated them to where she was resting on his chest as he softened inside of her.

"You okay?" he asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'm perfect," she said with a soft smile. "Don't ever leave me…"

"I won't," he promised, kissing her softly. "I love you, baby. And I'm only gonna love you more and more…for the rest of our lives."

* * *

 ** _Well? Leave that review..._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**I didn't like the lack of Tuckson interaction in last night's episode, so I'm just gonna fix it here.**_

* * *

Olivia rolled over and curled further into Ed, pulling the comforter up to rest under her chin. She let out a small sigh of contentment as she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her impossibly close, despite his still being asleep. Just the idea that her husband would always hold her close, even when he was sleeping, was everything to Olivia in that moment. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent and his presence as she tangled their bare legs together.

After their amorous night, neither had bothered to put their sleep clothes back on. Being skin to skin all night was a rarity for the couple, seeing as Noah was likely to wander in at any given time. But last night, after they finally stopped ravaging each other and calmed down from their highs, neither one of them wanted to feel the loss of that direct contact. So they fell asleep, Ed spooned tightly behind Olivia, with nothing between them.

Still trying to get closer to her husband, Olivia inadvertently rubbed up against his already hardening, morning arousal and let out a little whimper. Her body was exhausted, but she just couldn't stop herself from wanting him. After weeks of tension, she finally felt it all melt away the night before and that relief was so intense that she found herself needing him inside of her again. Making love to her. Showing her that she belonged to him and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Olivia…" he murmured, beginning to run his hand up and down her side. He pulled his head back a bit so he could look down at her and his heart melted. She looked so content; so at peace. Leaning down to press his lips against her forehead, he clutched her body against his own and moved his hips just a bit to create a delicious friction between them.

"I want you," she whispered to him again, her tongue making a trail between his two pecs in hopes to keep him aroused for her. It worked.

"You didn't get enough of me last night?" His voice was low and gruff, so incredibly sexy, and Olivia let out a moan just hearing his tone. She looked up at him, her eyes a narrow slit in desire for him.

"Never," she whispered. "I'll never get enough of you."

Ed looked into her eyes for a few moments, twirling her hair between his fingers, before leaning his head down to devour her mouth. He moved his hand down to knead at her behind, making sure she kept rubbing up against him and swallowed her whimpers into his kiss. Finally needing some air, Olivia pulled back from his kiss and rolled him over, so that she was laying on top of him and still moving her hips slightly against him.

"Fuck me…" she whispered, nuzzling her nose into his neck and then biting at his ear lobe.

"God…" Ed whimpered at those two words. Olivia so rarely spoke like that, but he knew exactly what she meant. It didn't mean she necessarily wanted it hard and rough, but she wanted him to possess her. Own her. Make her his. In all of the good ways and none of the bad ways.

Olivia looked down at him, her hair falling in loose curls down around her face, and she smiled softly. Taking a deep breath, he moved up to nip at her lips and grind himself more into her wet center.

"You are mine, Olivia," he whispered. "And I love you more than I will ever be able to express…"

"Care to try, Captain?" she asked with a smirk and he just grinned.

"Oh hell yes," he said before rolling her over, sucking at her neck, and pushing into her, relishing in her moans and grunts. "I will spend my entire life trying…"

* * *

"I may never walk again," Olivia said with a little laugh as she rested on top of Ed's body, her ankles locked around his so that every part of them was connected.

"Guess I'll just have to carry you," he whispered to her, joking but also knowing that metaphorically he meant every word. Olivia lifted her head to look at him.

"I love you, Ed," she said with a smile.

"I love you too," he responded, brushing her sweaty strands of brown hair behind her ear and just observing her face.

"Thank you…"

"For what?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from hers for even a millisecond.

"For putting up with me," she said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Baby, don't cry," he said immediately, not wanting to see her in tears again. Especially after the night that they had.

"They are good tears," she said with a smile. "I'm just so grateful for you."

"Olivia, I love all of you," he said simply. "I know that when things are hard, your walls fly back up. And I want you to know that I will keep knocking them down. As often as I have to."

"Really?" She asked softly, a little upset with herself for even wanting to ask because she knew he meant it. Oliva knew that Ed would never, ever leave her. But she had spent her entire life dreaming of this moment, and sometimes she just needed that extra reassurance so she could kick the terror inside of her.

"I promise you, Olivia Tucker," Ed stated. "I promise you that I will never, ever walk away from you. I will never let you hide from me. I will walk beside you every second of every day, carrying you when I need to. And I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that you are the most incredible woman in the world."

"I love you," she said simply. Ed just smiled.

"I know ya do," he said as he ran his fingertips up and down her spine. "Noah will be up soon…ya hungry?"

Olivia let out a laugh that Ed had been craving for weeks.

"I probably should eat," she said, her eyebrow raised. "You exhausted me…"

"Good," he growled and leaned up to bite her bottom lip playfully before prying them both out from under the covers and throwing her the bulky, fuzzy robe she loved. "Put this on before I throw you back onto that bed…"

* * *

Charlie was pacing her living room, bouncing Lizzie lightly up and down as the little girl just wailed. She had been crying for about an hour now and Charlie had tried everything: feeding, toys, diaper change, bath, soothing noises. Nothing was working. And the young, strung out mother was at the end of her rope.

Refusing to call her parents, knowing that Olivia had left the night before to try and smooth things over with Ed, she felt completely on her own in the moment and the term overwhelmed did not seem strong enough.

"Please, please stop crying," Charlie pleaded with a red-faced Lizzie as she kept walking them around the apartment. "Please, baby girl. I'll do whatever you want, just stop crying…"

As Lizzie's wails got louder, Charlie felt herself losing her composure and her own tears began to roll down her face.

"What do I do…" she whispered to herself, secretly wishing Tessa was still in town. "Don't call Olivia, Charlie. Just don't. Leave them alone."

She kept pacing, searching her brain for any possible idea to soothe her daughter. Finally in a last ditch effort of desperation, she grabbed her cellphone and hit speed dial 5.

"Amanda?" She cried into the phone. "I know it's early…"

 _"What's wrong, sweetie?"_

"Lizzie won't stop crying. I don't know what to do."

 _"Okay…hang tight. I'm on my way…"_

"I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to call."

 _"Hey, it's fine. I get it. I'm on my way, okay?"_

"Okay…"

 _"Just hang in there…"_

Charlie heard her mumble to someone in the background, but couldn't recognize the voice. She thought it was Carisi, though she didn't have the brain power to dissect that at the moment.

 _"Okay, I'll be there in 15…"_

"Thanks Amanda," she said as the phone call ended and her tears began to flow endlessly, matching that of her daughter's. "Okay Lizzie…Amanda's coming. It's gonna be okay. She's gonna help us. I'm sorry, baby girl. I'm so sorry…"

* * *

A couple hours later found Amanda and Charlie sprawled out on her couch, Lizzie finally sleeping peacefully in her play pin in the living room. Two large, empty coffee mugs sat alone on top of the coffee table as both women let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow…" Charlie said, shaking her head. "She's never done that before."

"She's okay," Amanda said, trying to comfort the young woman. "Jesse used to do that on occasion. Sometimes they just don't know what they want."

"I just didn't know what to do," she whispered in response. "Thank you…for coming."

"No problem," Amanda said, turning her head to look at Charlie. "Once it gets to that point, you need someone to help ya. Babies respond to other people's moods and emotion. It's like they have this weird sixth sense."

"Yeah," Charlie said. "We were definitely a pair this morning…"

"You doing okay otherwise?" Amanda asked cautiously, not wanting to overstep but wondering why she hadn't called her parents.

"I hafta be," Charlie said, looking over at the blonde.

"Charlie…"

"No," she said firmly. "I have to be. My parents have been through too much. I have to be strong. I have to just deal with this."

Amanda looked at Charlie, her heart breaking just a little bit. The young girl was putting too much pressure on herself to be okay, and Amanda knew that all too well. She thought back to when Jesse was just born and how hesitant she would be to reach out to people, insisting that she should do it on her own. Knowing that Charlie had been through more trauma than she had, Amanda decided to press just a bit further in hopes that she could assure her that she wasn't on her own.

"Why?" She asked plainly. Charlie just shrugged.

"It's just the way it is right now," she responded.

"You aren't alone, Charlie," Amanda said plainly, but Charlie just looked over at her with a far off look.

"But I am," she responded.

* * *

"Mommy, you said Tar-lie would come play today," Noah announced as he sat at the table eating pancakes with his parents. "And Lizzie."

"I did say that, didn't I," Olivia said, suddenly realizing she hadn't heard from her daughter that morning. It was unusual for them not to get a morning picture of Lizzie, so she hopped up to go check her phone. "Hm, no text message," she murmured as she sat back down and shot off a quick message to Charlie before resuming her breakfast.

"What time is it," Ed asked, having lost all track of the morning.

"It is just now 9," Olivia said. "We were up early."

"But still," he said, now a little nervous. "Maybe I should call her."

Just then, Olivia's phone went off and she immediately picked up.

"Hey baby girl," she said sweetly into the phone, before crinkling her brow in worry. "You sound exhausted, are you okay?"

Ed watched intently as his wife talked to their daughter, nodding as she listened.

"Come up for breakfast," she said into the phone. "We have plenty and Noah wants to play…" Olivia paused for a bit then shook her head, as if Charlie could see her. "No, everything is fine. We are just fine. Come for breakfast. I need to see my Lizzie-Bug."

Ending the phone call, Olivia softly placed her phone onto the table and took a big sip of her coffee.

"She okay?" Ed asked, wondering what had just been talked about behind the scenes.

"I don't think so," Olivia answered. "But she claims to be, so I'll believe her for now."

"Tar-lie coming?" Noah mumbled, his mouth full of food.

"Noah, don't talk with your mouth full," Olivia said sternly, but still with a soft smile. "Finish chewing then ask me your question."

Noah eyed his mother and chewed up his food, swallowed dramatically then spoke again.

"Tar-lie coming?"

"Yes, baby boy," Olivia answered with a smile as Ed watched in amusement. Noah was a well-behaved child and never needed much reprimanding, but Olivia was a stickler for manners and rules. It had been instilled in the boy for years, and he seemed to happily comply.

"Good," he said. "Lizzie too?"

"Lizzie, too."

"Okay," Noah said, going back to his breakfast. "I like when we all together. It da best."

* * *

Later that afternoon, the family of five barreled into the door of the Tucker apartment after a fun-filled day at the park. Lizzie was out cold in Olivia's arms and Noah was snoozing on Ed's shoulder. Charlie quickly got the door opened, allowing the other four to enter quietly, then she drug in the stroller from the hallway.

"I can take her, Ma," Charlie said moving to take the baby, but Olivia just shook her head.

"Nah," she said. "You go relax. Maybe put on some coffee. Ollie will take care of this one…"

Charlie just smiled as she watched her parents head to the back of the apartment with both sleeping children, then made her own way into the kitchen to start some coffee. Ed returned first and went to pull mugs down before leaning against the counter and eyeing his daughter.

"You seem off," he observed.

"I'm fine, Dad," Charlie shrugged as she watched the coffee brew. "Just tired. Lizzie didn't sleep well last night."

Ed didn't push it, but he also did not believe her one bit. That was when he had an idea. Wanting to wait for Olivia to come back out, he pulled out his phone and did a little internet searching before finally fixing his coffee and following Charlie into the living room.

"God, coffee," Olivia said, coming out about 15 minutes later in lounge clothes. She joined her family on the large sectional and let out a sigh. "It's good to all be together."

"Mhmm," Ed murmured, pulling her in to his side and kissing her head. Charlie looked on with a smile, happy to see them back to their normal selves around each other. "I had an idea…"

"Oh boy," Olivia said, rolling her eyes with a little smirk. "You didn't hurt yourself, didja?"

"Hey!" Ed said with a play hurt in his tone. "I certainly did not."

Charlie just laughed at the banter as she slowly relaxed into the moment, finally feeling like everyone was okay.

"I looked online and booked the two of you a spa day," he said, squeezing his wife a bit and eyeing Charlie. "I thought maybe you two would like a day off to just pamper yourselves. And selfishly, I want some Papa time…"

"Oh wow," Olivia said, straining her head to look at her husband. "That sounds fantastic."

"What do you think, Charlie?" Ed asked, as he eyed his daughter who seemed lost in thought.

"You sure?" She asked, hesitant to just leave him with Lizzie for the day, but also craving a little down time with her Momma.

"Absolutely," he said. "You two need some time together. And I need to corrupt my granddaughter."

All three of them just laughed at that, knowing he was likely speaking the truth. Charlie just kept watching her parents with a smile before responding.

"Nothing sounds more perfect."

* * *

 ** _What do ya think? Spa day for Liv and Charlie? Ed having a full day with Lizzie? Lemme know in the review you are gonna leave ;)..._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**My original plan for this chapter was spoiled by both my current mood and the many things I wanted to accomplish in this update. So I present to you...a 100% Olivia and Charlie chapter. And a very important one, IMO. We will catch back up with the full TucksoNoahLie clan next...**_

* * *

"I love that red color," Charlie said as she sat by Olivia, sipping on seltzers, waiting for their next endeavor at the spa.

"It's not my normal color, that's for sure," Olivia responded with a smile, also looking at her nails. "But I think I like it…"

"Makes you look timeless," Charlie said, looking at her mom with an adoring gaze. They had been at the spa for a few hours now, having done full manicures and pedicures, as well as a luxurious facial. They were now sitting in the overly stuffed lounge chairs in the posh day spa, awaiting the two masseuses that were due to pick them up.

Olivia just smiled at her and went to grab her hand, admiring the light pink glittery polish. "I like this color, too" she said. "We did good, kid."

Charlie just chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, we did Ma."

"Olivia? Charlotte?" A tall, thin man appeared in the door way with a dramatic flair about him.

"That's us," Olivia said, standing up and linking arms with Charlie.

"Oh _fantastic_ ," he cooed. "Right this way!"

The ladies followed the man, who was walking awfully fast for a spa setting, back through the winding, nature-esque hallway and into a room with a bamboo like finish. Soft music was playing in the background and two tables were side by side, presumably where the mother/daughter duo would lay for their massage.

"If you two will just change into these amazingly plush robes, we can get started," he said handing them each an oversized, soft purple robe. Charlie stood a little awkwardly, while Olivia just smiled and thanked him.

"My name is Raúl," he said. "If you need anything just yell. The ladies will be with you in a jiffy!"

As Raúl floated out of the room and closed the door, Olivia and Charlie looked at each other with a little shrug and went to set their bags down. Charlie toed off her shoes and began to look around the room.

"I've never had a full body massage before," she noted as she shrugged her sweater off. Olivia was also looking around as she pulled her top over her head and went to reach for her bra clasp, turning her back to Charlie.

"I've had a couple," she said. "But not for a long time…"

"We have to get totally naked under that?" Charlie asked, as Olivia turned around having already tied the purple robe around her. Charlie still stood in her tank top and panties, looking uncomfortable.

"You don't have to," Olivia said softly, realizing that maybe this was too much for her daughter. "You can leave stuff on if you'd prefer?"

"Yeah, maybe I will," Charlie said as she took her tank top off and reached for the robe. Olivia's eyes immediately fell on a deep reddish colored line that went across her daughter's ribcage. She muted her outward reaction, but her mind was churning over the look of that scar. How had she never noticed it before? Why hadn't Charlie mentioned it? She only assumed it came from Josh, and that just made her entire body shudder at the thought.

"Ready?" Charlie asked, tying her robe before looking up and seeing the glistening moisture in Olivia's eyes. "Ma?"

"Sorry, baby," Olivia said, her voice shaky, as she snapped herself out of it and offered Charlie a small smile. "I'm ready."

"Okay," Charlie said slowly before moving towards the massage table, her legs suddenly a little shaky at the realization that Olivia had just seen her scar. But she shoved that all down, determined to try and enjoy the rest of their day.

Olivia watched carefully as Charlie got situated on the bed with her face in the little hole. She continued to keep an eye on her until the two young woman came in and instructed her to lie down as well so they could begin. Letting out a soft moan as the masseuse expertly rubbed into her sore shoulder muscles, Olivia felt herself begin to relax and enjoy the moment. She listened as the harp recording played soft tones throughout the room and inhaled the scent of vanilla and lavender that was being used to soothe them into a total state of relaxation.

It had been years since Olivia had really taken a full day for herself. In fact, the more she thought about it, she began to think she never had. There were days when she would run for a quick pedicure or a brief massage, but never a full spa day. And definitely never a full spa day with a girlfriend, or in this case, her daughter. As she continued to let herself drift into the clouds, she thought back to the hesitant look on Charlie's face as they got situated on the tables and decided to check in with her.

"You doing okay, baby girl?" Olivia asked from where her head was still in the little hole, but she didn't get a response from Charlie and thought maybe she didn't hear her. As she went to open her mouth to ask again, she head a sniffle come from her right and Olivia felt her heart shatter. Immediately sitting up, startling her poor masseuse, she looked over to see Charlie's shoulders shaking slightly as the other lady lightly massaged her back, a look of concern marring her features.

"Charlie?" Olivia asked a little louder, hoping to get the girl's attention. It worked, as she pulled her head up from the bed and she turned to her mother with a lone tear rolling down her cheek. "Oh, baby," Olivia gushed, reaching to tie her robe back around her body and stand up. "We don't have to do this. Come on."

"No," Charlie said, also sitting up and keeping her robe around her. "You stay. You are enjoying it. I'm just gonna go get some air and we can meet back up when you're finished."

Olivia just shook her head. "No can do, baby girl," she said. "This is our day. And I'm not that keen on massages anyways, so how about we head home and finish our day off on your couch?"

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, and Olivia just reached out to pull her into her side.

"No sorries," she said, giving the two ladies a smile and a nod. "Let's get out of here…"

* * *

Olivia watched from the couch as Charlie puttered around the kitchen, making them some tea and putting together a little tray of cheese and crackers. She had been quiet since leaving the spa and Olivia couldn't tell if she was upset, stuck in flashbacks, or both.

"Sugar?" she asked from the kitchen in a hushed tone.

"No," Olivia said, shaking her head. "Just come sit here with me…"

Charlie let out a soft sigh before moving out of the kitchen, holding a little tray with two steaming mugs and a little plate. Setting it on the coffee table, she gingerly stepped around Olivia and went to sit on the other end of the couch, still not making eye contact.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked. It was a simple question, and one in which she knew the answer to, but she was hoping Charlie would open up on her own. It had taken every bit of willpower Olivia had to not immediately ask about her scar in the massage room, then subsequently question her on their way home as she let silent tears slip down her cheeks in the taxi. Now that they were home, all bets were off and she was going in, but trying to go in slowly.

"Yeah…" she whispered, still not making eye contact and not convincing Olivia of anything other than her daughter was in pain.

"Charlie…" she said softly, reaching out to grab her hand. "Talk to me?"

Shaking her head, Charlie gently pulled her hand away from Olivia's and wrapped her arms around herself. Olivia waited patiently, hoping that Charlie would eventually begin to talk, but that never happened. So Olivia took a deep breath, and decided to try and connect with her another way.

"Was it the massage?" Olivia asked, knowing good and well it wasn't the massage. She saw how the girl recoiled as soon as she realized Olivia had seen her scars. Trying not to go right to that question, she decided to work around it. "I should've thought about that before. I'm sorry, baby girl."

"I'm fine, Momma," Charlie said, her voice soft and quiet.

"You were upset before the massage, though," Olivia stated, trying to catch her eyes and finally succeeding. "Why?"

"It's stupid," she responded, shaking her head and scoffing at the fact that more tears began to pool in her eyes.

"No," Olivia said firmly. "It is not stupid."

The mother and daughter continued to sit on the couch, a comfortable silence between them, before Olivia decided to go for it. She shifted on the couch and went to pull the collar of her shirt down, exposing the top of her chest and pointing at a scar.

"This was from a cigarette," she said softly, watching as Charlie's head snapped up to her and a painful realization came over her face. Knowing she had her attention, she moved her finger to another mark. "This was from a key he heated up on the stove and pressed into me."

"Momma…" Charlie said, her voice catching as her eyes moved from scar to scar, and finally up to meet Olivia's deep brown orbs. Olivia had talked to Charlie about William Lewis a couple of times before. She had never gone into too much detail, but more had used it so Charlie would know that she wasn't alone. That her Momma understood. But this moment felt different to Olivia. Instead of feeling unsure, she felt willing to share this with her daughter. To strengthen their bond, and for them to offer mutual support.

"I have more," she said. "They are all over me. And I have to look at them every day…"

"I'm so sorry," Charlie said as the tears began to flow. "It sucks…it just sucks…"

"It does suck," Olivia said, feeling some relief that she seemed to be reaching her daughter's pain, but knowing that the words she heard next would only break her heart even more.

She watched carefully as Charlie wiped her eyes, then reached for the hem of her sweater and pulled it up, revealing that awful scar Olivia had gotten a glimpse of earlier.

"This long one is where Josh sliced me with his pocket knife, after I tried to kick out of my restraints the first time he and his friend raped me," Charlie finally said silently, not looking at Olivia and taking a deep breath.

Olivia bit her bottom lip to keep from outwardly crying out at that piece of information. She hadn't known about that and had a feeling more revelations were coming her way.

Charlie then pulled her hair up and turned, so Olivia could get a good look at the side of her neck where she said little scars, almost like dots.

"He would poke me with the end of a scalding hot nail every time I begged him to stop," she said in a whisper, before releasing her collar and reaching for the blanket on the back of the couch. A devastated Olivia moved quickly to take the blanket and wrap it around her daughter, rubbing her hands up and down her arms and again trying to catch her eyes.

"What else did he do to you?" Olivia asked, desperate to fill in the blanks of Charlie's original assault after all of this time. She had learned some things at the hearing, but it was mainly focused on the school's completely mishandling, and not on the actual assault.

Thinking back to her own conversations with her husband, Olivia felt strongly that she allow her daughter the opportunity to share those intimate details with her if she wanted to. She remembered the one night when she finally admitted to Ed some of her deepest traumas from Lewis and how hard that was, but how good it had felt to feel his arms around her. To hear him cry with her as he promised to protect her. As he expressed how badly he wished he had been able to stop it. To save her. To love her back then. Then, as he moved to kiss each and every scar that marred her body, his tears hitting her skin, she felt the pieces of her heart get placed back together. She shook herself out of that memory and focused her gaze on her daughter as she began to speak.

"I don't want to upset you," Charlie said in a whisper, but Olivia just shook her head.

"I want to help you carry this, Charlotte," Olivia said, using her full name in a way she rarely did. "I've been there. And I want to go there with you. You're my baby girl…let me in…"

"It was awful," Charlie finally said, dissolving into heart wrenching tears as she began to let the pain of her past fully come to the surface with Olivia.

"Oh, baby girl," Olivia gushed before moving to hold her tightly against her chest, trying to pass along her own strength. "Tell me," she cooed. "Tell me about it…"

* * *

Charlie stifled a yawn as she came out of the bedroom, having deposited a sleeping Lizzie into her crib. Olivia was just tidying up the kitchen and gathering her stuff in preparation to head home for the night.

"I better get upstairs," she said before grinning. "Your dad looked completely exhausted when he dropped Lizzie off. I bet Noah is eating junk food while he's asleep in the recliner."

"You're probably right," she responded with a little laugh. "Sounds like they had a good day."

"I had a good day too," Olivia said with a soft smile. "We should make this a thing."

"Maybe without the massage…"

Olivia just laughed. "Deal, baby girl."

"Hey, Momma?" Charlie said as Olivia made her way to the door.

"What is it?" She asked, turning around and grabbing Charlie's hand.

"Thank you for today. For everything. I feel so…well, less alone."

"No, thank you," Olivia said, letting out a little sigh. "For trusting me. For letting me be your Momma," she moved to take Charlie into her arms one more time before leaving for the night. Rocking her back and forth a bit, she kissed at her hair and whispered to her.

"You are not alone, Charlie."

"Neither are you, Mom."

* * *

 ** _Reviews matter...so maybe leave me one?_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Several Months Later_**

"Hey babe," Olivia said quickly as she met her husband on at the 81st Street entrance to Central Park. He leaned over to kiss her cheek, before grasping her hand and leading her down the sidewalk and into the park. It was mid-July and they had enrolled Noah in a two week T-Ball camp. The little guy was so excited to be able to play baseball and had talked non-stop about his first "game" that afternoon, which was likely going to be organized chaos. But that didn't matter one bit to the Tuckers. Ed and Olivia cleared their schedules to be there, and Charlie had promised to stop by with Lizzie.

"How's the crew?" Ed asked, knowing she was just coming from the 1-6 and looking over a high-profile case with Fin. Olivia just let out a sigh.

"They'd be better if their hands weren't so tied," she said, shaking her head a bit and pushing her aviators up her nose a bit. "You know how this ends up. The hot-shot politician gets away with it and NYPD is forced to apologize. Same song, different verse…"

"It makes my fucking skin crawl," Ed almost growled out, as they veered right down the sidewalk towards the Great Lawn in search of a bunch of five year olds in neon green t-shirts.

"It all just runs so deep," Olivia mused quietly, obviously in deep thought about what was going on, but Ed noticed her shake her head a bit and snap out of it. "But the good news is that we are about to watch our son have the time of his life."

Ed just smiled proudly as he thought about how excited his son was to get into sports. He knew that Charlie was over the moon about it being baseball as well.

"He was funny this morning," Ed mused, thinking back to when he dropped him off. "No kiss goodbye for Daddy. Just a high five."

Olivia just smiled at her husband's attempt to hide a pout. "He'll want kisses tonight before bed. Don't worry."

Ed just squeezed her hand more tightly in his own as they finally approached the field that Noah was playing on. There was a small crowd of other parents, most of them younger than the Tuckers, sipping on lattes and chatting amongst themselves. Ed chose to stand them away from that crowd a bit, stating he wanted to actually watch the game and not talk about yoga. Olivia just rolled her eyes and appeased her grumpy husband, opting to sit on the bleachers on the first base side and waved at Noah.

"Hi Mommy!" He yelled happily and bouncing on his tip-toes, causing the over-sized helmet to move around. "Hi Daddy!"

"He looks like a bobble-head," Ed stated, causing Olivia to crack up.

"Ed!" She said, still roaring in laughter. "Did you just call our son a bobble-head?"

"I did," Ed said with a smile, standing by his statement. "I mean, look at him."

Olivia cocked her head to the side a bit and kept laughing.

"You're kind of right," she said. "But a cute bobble-head."

"Of course."

They watched as little Noah anxiously awaited his turn to hit the ball and kept the small talk up for a bit. It felt good, normal, to be out like this as a couple, as a family. As if all of the trauma from the last several years was a thing of the past. And it was, most days. They had reached the point where they had more good days than bad. More laughter than tears. Ed kept musing to himself about the progress of his little family when they head a familiar squeal behind them.

"There's my baby girl!" Olivia said, her face lighting up in a way it only did for Lizzie. The baby was bouncing up and down in her stroller, slapping her hands onto the bar, and babbling with a big smile. Charlie just laughed a little as they approached.

"Hey guys," she said, a little breathless. "We didn't miss anything, did we?"

"No, just your dad informing me that Noah looks like a bobble-head," Olivia said as she made a beeline for her granddaughter. Lizzie instantly reached up for Olivia and nestled into her shoulder almost as if to give her a hello hug.

"Well," Charlie said, laughing a bit and looking over a Noah. "I guess he kind of does…"

Olivia just rolled her eyes and looked at Lizzie, forehead to forehead. "They are crazy people, your Momma and your Papa. Just crazy people."

Lizzie, who was always totally captivated by Olivia, just smiled and drooled as herOllie talked to her. Charlie put the breaks on the stroller, reached for her iced coffee, and went to join Ed on the bleachers.

"How's he doin'?" she asked, settling in for a serious discussion about the skills of an overly enthusiastic five year old.

"So far so good," Ed said, nodding his head slightly as Olivia rolled her eyes and continued to talk to Lizzie. "He's got good coordination. His throwing is better. I think the bat may be a bit heavy tho…"

As if Noah could hear them talking, he walked confidently up to the tee and tried to swing the bat, hitting the actual tee and not the ball.

"It's okay bud!" Ed yelled, clapping his hands a bit in encouragement. "Just try again. You can do it!"

"See?" Olivia whispered, now settled in front of Ed and Charlie, playing with Lizzie. "Crazy people."

Lizzie just cooed and went to chew on Olivia's chin, leaving a big pile of drool.

"Does my face taste good, baby girl?" Olivia asked. "Huh?"

"It does to me," Ed said in a deep voice as he leaned down and kissed at Olivia's cheek.

"Oh, gross," Charlie said with a smile and an eye roll. "Not in front of the baby, will ya?"

"Yes ma'am," Ed said sarcastically as he straightened up and watched Noah take another swing at the ball, this time actually hitting it towards the pitcher. "Run, buddy, run!"

"I going Daddy!" Noah yelled, as he ran hard towards first base. The Tuckers just laughed at his response to Ed, but the boy made it safely to first – more because the other team couldn't throw and catch – then happily threw his hands into the air in celebration. "I did it, Daddy! I did it, Tar-lie! Mommy, you see me run?"

"Good job, Noah!" Came the chorus of cheers from their little family spot on the bleachers. Noah, seemingly happy with his cheers, turned to listen to his coach explain what to do next if the ball was hit. Charlie shook her head a bit and turned to look at Ed.

"You have this glowing, proud father look about you right now," she said with a grin. "It's precious."

"Hey," Ed said, trying to firm up his facial expression but failing miserably. "What are you two up to this afternoon? Want to come for a post-game pizza?"

"I'd love to," Charlie began, "but I'm interviewing a potential nanny for Lizzie this evening."

Ed's body tensed up a bit and Charlie reached over to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I wish you would just let her stay with us when you want to work," Ed said softly, not liking the idea of a strange nanny staying with his granddaughter.

"We will do that some," Charlie said. "But Lizzie and I need to get into a routine. And you and Mom are working more with SVU and Trevor's firm…and that's good, important work."

"I know," Ed said. "But just…make sure you fully vet them. Run a background check. Let us meet them. Let _me_ meet them…"

"Dad, calm down," Charlie said. "This lady sounds really nice. Her application says she's 23, goes to school part-time, has younger siblings. Experience. If we like her, I promise I'll let you meet her and I will get an extensive check done before Lizzie is alone with her. Okay?"

Ed just grunted his okay and went to rub at Lizzie's cheek as she lay almost asleep on Olivia's shoulder.

"I just want my girls to be safe," he said.

"Relax, Daddy," Charlie said, turning on the "daddy" charm. "We will be fine. We have you."

* * *

"Pizza, pizza, pizza," Noah chanted happily as he skipped along the sidewalk between his parents, holding both of their hands.

"You did good today, No," Ed said, looking down at him with a smile. Noah just nodded vigorously.

"Yep," he said. "I hit the ball twice. And I runned really hard. Da bat heavy, Daddy."

"I noticed," Ed said. "Maybe we'll go to the store tomorrow and look at bats for you."

"My own bat?" Noah asked, looking up with wide, excited eyes.

"Sure," Ed shrugged. "My little athlete deserves his own bat."

"He's five, Ed," Olivia reminded him, but Ed just brushed her off.

"He needs his own bat, Liv," he responded. Olivia just shook her head and dropped it, knowing that once Ed had set his mind to something involving a purchase for Noah, her arguments were futile.

They continued the short walk to Ed's favorite pizza place on Amsterdam and 83rd, pausing randomly for Noah to pet the neighborhood dogs and admire the trees.

"We get a dog, Mommy?" Noah asked as they got settled in the both and placed their drink orders.

"No, Noah," Olivia said, her eyes rolling at the never ending question from her son. "No dogs. We can't have on in our apartment."

"Whyyyyyy," he asked, continually disappointed that Olivia's answer wouldn't change each time he asked about a dog.

"Dogs are a lot of work, Noah," Ed explained. "And we aren't home a lot. So I think we just stick with petting other people's dogs, okay?"

"Okay," Noah said, slumping his body in a pout and sitting quietly as Ed and Olivia smiled at each other. Neither of them wanted a dog. They were not dog people, but they had been bracing themselves for when Noah would request one.

"Noah, maybe we can set up a time to go play with the dogs at the local shelter," Olivia offered. "We could go once a week, and we can feed them and play with them until they get adopted."

Noah's face lit up instantly and he began to bounce in his seat.

"That da best idea, Mommy," Noah said. "We do that."

"Okay, sweet boy," Olivia said, reaching over to run her hand over his head. "I'll call them tomorrow."

The waitress brought their drinks over: Guinness for Ed, lemon seltzer for Olivia, and apple juice for Noah. They then placed their order and handed the menus over, before going back to a comfortable silence as Noah colored the place-mat. Olivia eyed Ed, seeing something swirling in his eyes, and eventually reached out to put her hand over his.

"What is it?" she asked softly, her head cocked to the side a bit. Ed just sighed a bit before answering.

"Just have a weird feeling, that's all," he said quietly. Olivia just smiled at him.

"It's probably the fact that you are hungry," she said. "You get worked up when you are hungry. Here, eat a breadstick."

Ed munched quietly on the appetizer, but his mind was still churning. He was not thrilled about the idea of a nanny for Lizzie. They had reached out to Lucy originally, but she was working full time with another family and couldn't take on the job. At that point, he and Olivia tried to convince Charlie to just let them keep her, but the girl refused.

She had a point, and he understood her desire to stand on her own two feet and get Lizzie into a routine. But there was no reason, in his mind, for their routine to not include childcare via the grandparents.

"Ed, stop stewing," Olivia said. "We are going to vet whoever Charlie decides to hire. It's fine."

"I know," he admitted. "I just…like to keep my family close."

Olivia smiled softly at him and grasped his hand. Her husband was fiercely protective of them, even in the most normal of circumstances. But given what all they had been through, she couldn't fault him for the fact he sometimes went overboard.

"I do too," she admitted. "And, to be honest, I'd rather us keep Lizzie too. But we need to respect her wishes."

"Fine," Ed said reluctantly, just as the pizza was being delivered.

"Finally!" Noah yelled, getting up onto his knees to eye the hot, cheesy pie and rub his belly in excitement. "Da pizza here!"

* * *

Charlie was just finishing up cleaning the apartment, making sure all of Lizzie's toys were neatly arranged on the shelf and that their bedroom was in good condition. She was excited about the resume of this particular nanny and wanted to impress her in hopes of getting this over with. Lizzie was in her playpen, chewing on the plastic lizard that Noah had bestowed upon her. It was obviously her favorite toy, as she loved her uncle.

"You ready, Lizzie-bug?" Charlie asked as she heard the buzzer go off and she went to let the prospective sitter into their building. She went over to lift the baby into her arms, straightening their matching lounge attire, and headed to the door just as she heard a knock. "Here we go…"

Charlie opened the door with a smile, but her heart immediately plummeted into her stomach as she met the eyes of the person on the other side. She quickly moved to hold Lizzie against her shoulder, placing her hand on her head and burying the baby's face into her neck.

"What…how…." Charlie stumbled over her words as her entire body began to shake. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

 _ **Dun dun...who is at the door? Leave a review and you'll find out faster...**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Previously:_**

 _Charlie was just finishing up cleaning the apartment, making sure all of Lizzie's toys were neatly arranged on the shelf and that their bedroom was in good condition. She was excited about the resume of this particular nanny, and wanted to impress her in hopes of getting this over with. Lizzie was in her playpen, chewing on her plastic lizard that Noah had bestowed upon her. It was obviously her favorite toy, as she loved her uncle._

 _"_ _You ready, Lizzie-bug?" Charlie asked as she heard the buzzer go off and she went to let the prospective sitter into their building. She went over to lift the baby into her arms, straightening their matching lounge attire, and headed to the door just as she heard a knock. "Here we go…"_

 _Charlie opened the door with a smile, but then her heart plummeted into her stomach. She quickly moved to hold Lizzie against her shoulder, placing her hand on her head and burying the baby's face into her neck._

 _"_ _What…how…." Charlie stumbled over her words as her entire body began to shake. "What are you doing here?"_

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

"Nice to see you too, dear," a smug looking Lisa said as she stood in the doorway of Charlie's apartment.

"Why are you here," Charlie asked her 'mother', refusing to let her into the apartment and attempting to shield Lizzie as best she could.

"I heard I have a grand baby," Lisa said with a shrug, still donning the smirk she had when Charlie first opened the door. But Charlie just pulled Lizzie more tightly into her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"You don't," she said coldly. "She is not your grand baby."

Lisa just kept smirking and cocked her head to the side. The woman was about the same height as Charlie, but a little chubbier. Her skin had a tanning bed glow to it along with an unhealthy amount of wrinkles. She wore obnoxious, gold bangle bracelets that would jingle and startle Lizzie as she remained pressed firmly into her mother's neck.

After a small stare down, Charlie shook her head and went to close the door in her face. But before it clicked, she heard a strangled voice plead for her to stop.

"Please," Lisa said, her voice sounding a little strained. "I just…give me 10 minutes. That's all I ask."

"I don't have time," Charlie said flatly. "I'm supposed to be interviewing a nanny. She will be here any minute."

"Yeah, about that…" Lisa said, looking at her feet and shifting nervously. Charlie just scoffed and shook her head.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said with an eye roll. "Are you just flat out stalking me now?"

Lisa just shook her head and tried to catch Charlie's eyes. "No. Not at all. I just. I knew you wouldn't respond to me if I tried to get in touch. And I guess, well, I thought maybe this was my only shot…"

"Shot for what?"

"To…fix this. To make things right with you."

Charlie just froze, her eyes almost shooting daggers at the blonde woman standing at her apartment door.

"You want to fix this?" Charlie said, her voice beginning to shake but also get louder.

"I do…" she said quietly, in an almost believable tone. "I really do. I know I messed up. And I don't deserve the chance. But please…just hear me out?"

The two women stood there in silence for a bit, Charlie biting her bottom lip as she thought about what she wanted to do. Suddenly Lizzie began to squirm in her mother's death-tight grip, reminding Charlie it was her dinner time.

"Fine," she said, but stopped Lisa as she began to walk into the apartment. "But not now. And not with Lizzie around."

"Okay," Lisa said softly. "Name the time and place."

Charlie chewed on her bottom lip again, before telling Lisa to meet her at a cafe she rarely goes to about 15 blocks south of their building. She figured if it went badly, she wouldn't have lost much by not being able to go back to that particular place.

"Great," Lisa said. "I'll see you there tomorrow at 11."

Charlie just nodded and closed the door, locking it as securely as she could before turning around and collapsing her back against it. She pressed her lips to Lizzie's head as she released a few tears that had been lingering.

"What do I do?"

* * *

Olivia quickly went to unlock their apartment door as Ed's arms were full of a sleeping Noah. The little boy had worn himself out at his tee ball game and once his little belly was full, he had fallen asleep in Ed's lap as he and Olivia split a cheesecake slice for dessert.

"Here, let me get a light on so you don't trip," she said, hurrying in ahead of them and trying to get the place lit for Ed to make his way down the hall. Noah was still small for his age, and of course Ed was plenty strong enough to be carrying him, but Olivia liked to dote on them none the less.

She met him in Noah's room, moving to get his pajamas, and then turned to look at Ed for a moment.

"He really needs a bath…" she said, sighing at the thought of waking the little boy up from his peaceful slumber.

Ed leaned his head down to sniff around Noah's hair. Upon getting to his shirt, he shot back up and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he needs a bath alright," he said, causing Olivia to let out a chuckle.

"Well, sports dad, we better get used to this."

"True," he replied. "If you want to go get the bath ready, I'll work on rousing the little guy."

Olivia winked at her husband and left the room, happy to get the easy job of the evening. Meanwhile, Ed sat himself down on Noah's bed and began to talk to the little boy.

"Noah?" he said softly, rubbing and patting at his back. "Noah, buddy, can you wake up for me? We need to get you out of your uniform and in the bath…"

"Daddy?" Noah murmured, shaking his head a little bit in frustration at being woken up. "No baff Daddy. Sleepy…"

"I know, sweet boy," Ed said, feeling a little bad at how exhausted his son was. "But you played so hard today in your game and got so dirty. So we need to clean you up."

Noah lifted his head and looked up at Ed with half dazed eyes.

"I do good at baseball?"

"You were the best."

"Dat good," Noah said, before rubbing his eyes and shaking his body a bit. "Okay. I awake. Let's take the baff."

Ten minutes later, Noah was splashing around in the bubbles while Ed rested his back against the wall and watched him with a smile. The boy had requested that daddy give him his bath, so they could "talk about da baseball", so Olivia left them to it and went to tidy up the kitchen.

"I hit da ball two times," Noah said as he and Ed recapped the tee ball game. "But I only score one run."

"You did so great, No," Ed assured him. "You would've scored two runs, but the other team made a good play."

"Yes," Noah nodded hard. "I go back to baseball tomorrow?"

"No, tomorrow is Saturday," Ed said. "Baseball camp is during the week, remember?"

"I 'member," Noah said, before lifting his hands out and inspecting them. "I wrinkly, Daddy!"

"Guess it's time to get out, huh?"

"Yep, I can't be wrinkly," Noah said with a little head shake. "I not old yet."

Ed just laughed as he stood his son up and sprayed him down, rinsing all the bubbles off, then lifted him out of the tub and wrapped him in a big, fluffy towel. Noah giggled as Ed shook his little body as he dried him off, before crashing his body against his dad.

"Thanks for baseball, Daddy," Noah said quietly, snuggling in. Ed just held him close and kissed his head.

"You're welcome bud."

* * *

Olivia was just starting the dishwasher when she heard her phone go off. She quickly went over to her bag, which she had just dumped by the door, and dug around for the offending noise.

"Where are you," she mumbled to herself as her ringtone started a second time around, signaling she was running out of time. "Aha!" She announced, finding it and hitting answer. "Hello?"

 _"Mom…"_

"Charlie, you okay?"

 _"Yeah, I'm fine."_

"How'd it go with the Nanny?"

 _"About that…it wasn't the Nanny girl who showed up…"_

"Charlie, what's going on?"

 _"It was Lisa…"_

Olivia's heart dropped into her stomach at the mention of that woman's name.

"Lisa, as in…"

 _"Yeah, that Lisa."_

"Okay, I'm on my way down," Olivia said into the phone, immediately searching for her shoes, but Charlie's voice stopped her.

 _"Can I just come to you?"_

"Absolutely, use your key okay? And bring stuff if you two want to stay the night."

 _"Okay."_

Olivia hung up the phone and took a few minutes to gather her thoughts. What the hell did that woman want with her daughter? She rubbed her forehead and went to put on some hot water. They were going to need a strong tea to deal with this.

* * *

A couple hours later found Ed, Olivia, and Charlie sitting on the sectional, nursing a lavender tea Olivia had brewed, and lost in thought. Lizzie was happily asleep in her playpen in Noah's bedroom. The little boy was delighted to be having his first sleepover with his "nee-see", not realizing the circumstances. In fact, they had constructed a fort over his bed and the playpen, just for the occasion.

"Sorry we just barged in on your night," Charlie said, blowing at the steam coming from her mug. "I'm just, well, unnerved that she knows where I live now."

"I never realized she was that bright," Ed mumbled and Olivia almost choked on her tea.

"Ed!" she admonished halfheartedly, trying to stifle a laugh. He just shrugged.

"What? I'm right."

"Still…"

Charlie put her mug down and looked over at her parents. "Do you think she really wants to make amends?"

Ed and Olivia sat for a bit, thinking about the question, but neither one could come up with a good answer. Finally Ed let out a sigh and tried his best.

"Hard to say," he stated in his low, grumbly voice that signaled he, too, was confused and upset about the recent appearance of his ex-wife. "I'm a firm believer than anyone can change…but…"

"Yeah," Charlie said, knowing exactly what her dad was trying to say. "Why now?"

"How did you find you?" Olivia asked, still wrapping her mind around what was going on.

"Apparently she found my Nanny ad," Charlie said as she shook her head. "So already that's one strike. She was basically stalking me to find me…"

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Ed mumbled. "Did she say anything else?"

"Just that she wanted to fix things…" Charlie said. "But, there isn't anything left to fix. She's not even my mom anymore. Olivia is."

"Baby girl," Olivia said softly, putting her tea down and shifting so she could take Charlie's hand. "I'll always be your Momma. Whether or not you want to talk to Lisa won't effect that, okay?"

"I'm _so_ glad to hear you say that…" Charlie breathed out, feeling some relief come over her as she had been confused and scared about what Lisa's reappearance would mean for her relationship with Olivia. " _If_ I decide to talk to her, I don't want you and dad to be upset or hurt."

"Charlie," Ed said sincerely. "That won't happen. So cross that off of your list of things to worry about right now."

She just smiled at the couple in front of her and leaned her side into the plush backing of the ivory sectional. Ed reached out to play with Olivia's hair as the trio sat in silence and Charlie just kept thinking how perfect and right it felt to be with them. They were her family, not Lisa. But there were some loose ends to her childhood that could get tied up with a meeting.

"I would like to know why she kept me from you…and lied about it…" Charlie admitted softly and watched as Ed took in a deep breath.

"So would I," he said, his voice tight and full of contempt towards his ex-wife. Olivia just moved to squeeze his thigh. She knew Ed and Charlie had talked extensively about his role, or lack thereof, in her childhood. And while that was water under the bridge, Ed still held a lot of resentment towards his ex-wife for manipulating him the way she did. Especially since Charlie bore the brunt of the downfall from it all.

"Charlie I think if you do this, we should have a game plan," Olivia finally said. She didn't like this one bit, but she also knew that her daughter would regret not taking the chance. "Leave Lizzie here with us and we will have a set time, or two, for you to check in with us via text or call. That way we know you are okay. And if we don't hear from you, one of us can pop in and make sure everything is alright."

"I like that idea," Charlie said, feeling relieved that they were supporting this idea and giving her a container around the inevitable storm of emotions that the next day would bring, no matter what Lisa had to say. "Are you sure you are okay with us staying here tonight? I didn't mean to intrude…"

"You are never intruding," Ed said. "And I'd prefer you both with us tonight. I'm still not thrilled that she was just able to show up at your door…"

Charlie stood up and stretched, picking up her mug and heading towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna lay down," she said. "Maybe write out some questions for tomorrow."

"Good idea," Olivia said, standing and walking over to meet her daughter. She pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the side of her head. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Mom," Charlie said. "Love you, Dad. 'Night."

"Night sweetheart," Ed said, coming over the wrap his arms around Olivia's waist and rest his head next to hers as they watched Charlie walk down the hall and disappear into the guest room. Olivia let out a sigh and turned in Ed's arms, linking her hands around his neck.

"You okay?" She asked, searching his blue eyes for any sign of contentment. But all she saw was questions swirling.

"I don't have a good feeling about this."

* * *

 ** _Well? How do you think this is going to go? Does Lisa come in peace, or is she about to stir up some trouble for our favorite family? Leave a review to find out!_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Sorry for the long gap in postings. Life has not been easy, but I promise I haven't forgotten about our favorite little family...**_

 _ **Now, where were we...**_

 _ **#Tuckson**_

* * *

Charlie fidgeted nervously with her cup of Earl Grey tea as she waited for the arrival of Lisa. She checked her watch, seeing that it was ten minutes after the time they had set, and wondered how it would feel if the woman never showed. Taking a glance around the little cafe, Charlie allowed her mind to wander back to the night before.

She hadn't slept a wink last night, despite turning in early at her parents' apartment. In fact, she spent most of the night staring at the dark ceiling, wondering what in the world her so-called mother wanted with this visit. At around 4am, fully regretting not having Lizzie sleep in the bed with her, she wandered out to the kitchen and poured some whiskey, before going to curl up in Ed's recliner and turn ESPN on low. That was where her father found her when he came out to start the coffee about two hours later.

"You sleep out here?" Ed asked, his voice still full of sleep, as he hit "brew" on the machine and wandered over to the couch. As he plopped down and put his feet on the coffee table, he noticed the empty whiskey glass and bottle of Jameson's next to it. "Charlie?"

"Only had one glass, dad," she said with a smirk, knowing what he was thinking. "Just couldn't sleep. Too much going through my head."

"I hear ya," he said, rubbing his hand over his face. "Ya know, you don't have to meet her…"

"I know," she said quietly. "But I feel like I'll always wonder…"

Charlie's voice caught, then trailed off as she refused to let herself finish that sentence.

Now, sitting in the coffee shop, she began to think it was a mistake. As she gathered her stuff in preparation to leave, the bell rang out and Lisa came bombarding in, her hands full of shopping bags.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, completely out of breath as her bags swung around and hit other chairs on her way back to Charlie. "The line at Bloomingdales was insane, then I realized I was on the wrong side of town…so…well, you know how it is."

Charlie just faked a smile and eyed the woman as she got settled in, looking around for a waiter.

"Where's the staff?" she asked, craning her neck around as if to get someone's attention.

"You gotta order at the counter," Charlie said quietly, nodding towards the front. "It's not a sit down place."

"Oh," Lisa said. "Guess I'll be back in a bit."

She made her way to the counter, making a spectacle of picking from the large selection of teas, then finally came back and let out a breath.

"Phew," she said, swiping her frizzy blonde main back from her face. "What a day…"

"Why are you here?" Charlie asked sternly, not in the mood for small talk or faking her way through tea with someone who was supposed to be her mother. But the tone caught Lisa off guard, and her eyes narrowed a bit towards the younger Tucker.

"I wanted to see you," she said simply, blowing on her tea and taking a sip. "Wanted to meet the grand baby."

"How did you find out about Lizzie?" Charlie pressed, not willing to let this go. But Lisa waved her off, as if it was common knowledge.

"Oh I read some article about that poor, gorgeous lawyer friend of yours," she said almost non-chalantly and much to Charlie's horror. "Sounds like he basically martyred himself. Anyways, the article mentioned he left behind a newborn daughter with you."

Charlie sat silently, willing the tears down at the knowledge there had been national press surrounding Trevor's death. She had been so closed off in the month or so following that whole event, that it was a shock to her system. Trying to play it off for the time being, she just nodded and stirred what was left of her beverage.

"Oh," she said softly, looking down.

"I just…well, I guess I know what it's like to be left on your own with a daughter," Lisa said, her tone still void of any real feeling, but her words were meant to resonate with Charlie. "And I've been feeling pretty, well, guilty, about how I handled all of it. So I thought maybe this was my chance."

"Chance for what?" Charlie asked, still not making eye contact.

"To make things right."

The two women sat in silence for a bit, Charlie still looking at her tea and Lisa staring at her grown daughter. Finally, the younger one took a deep breath and looked up, her father's blue eyes piercing into the woman in front of her.

"You lied to me about dad," she said with venom in her voice. "You made me think he hated me. Wanted nothing to do with me. And that wasn't true."

"Is that what he told you?" Lisa asked, scoffing and shaking her head. "Bastard…"

"DON'T," Charlie said, her voice elevated but not overly loud. "Do not ever speak about him like that. You lost the right to say those things to me."

"Oh, Charlotte…"

"Stop it," Charlie said. "Tell me…why should I give you another chance, huh? You kept me from my father for my entire childhood. You never once believed me when those monsters were raping me and stalking me. You called me a slut in front of the only woman who has ever been a mother to me. So tell me, _Lisa_ , why should I even entertain this idea?"

Lisa's facade finally broke down a bit as the two made eye contact, and she allowed a few tears to fall down her orange colored cheek.

"Because I'm sorry, Charlotte," she said with a shaking voice. "I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry, baby…"

* * *

"She's finally asleep," Olivia said with a little laugh as she collapsed on the couch and propped her feet on her husband's lap. She had finally wrangled Lizzie down for a nap, after Ed and Olivia had spoiled her rotten with hugs, cuddles, human airplane rides, and baby talk. Lizzie enjoyed every moment with her Ollie and Papa, as she was all smiles and giggles and gurgles with them until finally getting fussy and yawning.

"She's such a little ray of sunshine," Ed said, his face lighting up as he thought about the youngest Tucker. Olivia just smiled at her husband's silly looking grin. She loved how much he would light up when talking about his granddaughter. It was a whole new level of Ed Tucker she could fall in love with.

"She is," Olivia said, scrolling through her phone and checking emails and messages. "I hope Noah's having a good time."

"Oh, I'm sure he is," Ed responded, a proud look about him. "That boy has loved baseball camp. In fact, he seemed pretty sad that this was the last week."

"I know. We'll have to make sure to get him into a fall league or something, once school starts back up."

"Speaking of," Ed said, resting his hand on Olivia's calf and squeezing a bit. "How are you feeling about this new school year."

Ed and Olivia, after talking at great lengths with Noah's teacher and his play therapist, decided to enroll him in a private school and have him repeat Kindergarten. Ultimately, it was the best decision they could have made. The new school was still right in their neighborhood, and it only housed Pre-K through 4th grade. The teacher to student ratio was much lower, meaning Noah would have more individual attention.

"I think it's good," she said. "He seems excited about the new school. The little boy on his scrimmage team is starting there in the fall as well."

"Yeah, I've really noticed a difference with this play therapy. Seems to be making friends," Ed admitted. "And he was the youngest kid in his class last year."

"I know," Olivia said. "I probably should have held him off a year, but hind-sight is 20/20. I think he'll be much happier this next Fall. I really do."

Ed just smiled and rubbed Olivia's leg, happy to see her finally at peace about the decision they made. It was not an easy road to navigate, and neither was getting him into a private school this late in the game. But it happened, and they both felt it was the right fit for their family right now.

"I hope Charlie's okay," Ed murmured several minutes later, as he began to rub the soles of Olivia's feet. He smirked as she let out a little moan and allowed her head to fall back against the pillow on the arm of their sectional.

"That feels so good…" Olivia said, her eyes closing in pure bliss. Ed just took that as a sign to keep going, and dug his thumb in a little harder, rubbing from her heel to the ball of her foot.

"I just don't trust Lisa," Ed said after a few more moments of shared silence.

"Me neither," Olivia said, opening her eyes to look at her husband. They both were deeply troubled by this reappearance. For similar reasons, but also a few different ones as well. Ed squeezed her foot with a little assurance and gave her a sad smile. While he had voiced a lot of his fears to his wife last night, Olivia had mostly kept hers to herself, instead focusing on making him feel better. Making sure he knew that Charlie loved him and knew the truth about what happened when she was growing up. She finally convinced him that Lisa could not undo the progress they had made. But Ed knew, despite his own worries and fears, that Olivia harbored her own.

"Tell me," he said quietly, in that moment, as he began to rub at her ankles. She just looked at him, her deep brown eyes betraying her emotions in that moment. "Oh, _Olivia_ …"

"I don't want to lose her," she whispered, the followed it by a little laugh. "I sound pathetic. Of course I won't _lose_ her. I mean…as my baby girl. Being her Momma. Her only Momma."

"Sweetheart," Ed said, his heart breaking at the admission he knew that Olivia was feeling even before she spoke it. "You won't. Your baby girl, our daughter…she loves you more than anything. You can do no wrong in her eyes, and I'm quite positive that given the opportunity, she'd follow you anywhere."

"That… _woman_ ," Olivia spit out, "does not deserve the time of day from _our_ sweet girl. And I _can't stand_ the thought of her sitting there, talking to her, after everything she's done."

"I know."

"I hate her, Ed."

"I know."

They both sat there, stewing in their most recent admissions, before Olivia finally spoke up again.

"I just have to pray that the woman isn't doing any more damage to Charlie," she said quietly. "She's been through too much already. And as much as I don't want to share my daughterl…I don't want to see her hurt again, either."

"Same here," Ed said, before pushing Olivia's feet off of him and pulling her into his chest. He breathed out a sigh of relief as his arms wrapped tightly around his wife and he kissed at her forehead. "We just have to be here for her…whatever happens…"

* * *

"She's still napping?" Charlie asked as she toes her sneakers off and followed Ed into their apartment. Olivia was folding Noah's socks on the couch and just nodded.

"Yep," she said with a little smile. "Guess us old folks wore her out."

"Nah," Charlie said, sitting on the opposite side of the section and smiling at Olivia. "She loves her Ollie and her Papa."

Ed situated himself on the coffee table and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs and studying his daughter carefully.

"How was it?" He asked. Olivia stopped what she was doing, and turned her body so she was facing Charlie as well. The girl just shrugged.

"I don't even know…" she said, shaking her head and biting her lip. "She wants to make things right, whatever that means. And she wants to meet Lizzie."

Olivia just swallowed hard. She did not want that woman anywhere near her daughter and granddaughter, but she could feel her control slipping away in this situation.

"What do you want to do, Charlie?" Ed asked, his voice steady despite his strong feelings about the matter.

"I don't know," Charlie said as she shrugged and wiped a stray tear. "I don't trust her. But. Maybe she means it this time?"

Olivia shook her head a bit, before realizing what she was doing and stopping herself. Putting on a strained smile, she reached out and patted Charlie on arm.

"Trust your gut, sweet girl," she said softly. "And…we will be here, every step of the way."

"It's just so confusing," Charlie said, holding Olivia's hand tightly in both of hers. "And now…having Lizzie…and then there's you guys…"

"Charlie," Ed said, making a rare interruption. "I don't want you worrying about us in the midst of all of this. We are just fine. And we are not going anywhere, okay? No matter what you decide."

"Okay," she said, her voice still soft and not fully confident. "And I know. You two have always just been…rock solid…"

"And we always will be," Ed reiterated. "This is your decision. You don't have to make it right away, either."

Charlie just nodded and the trio sat in silence for a bit, before Olivia checked the time and stood up.

"Noah has another scrimmage in about an hour. How about we get the little bug up and all go watch our baseball star?"

Charlie just smiled up at the woman she now called _Mom_ and nodded.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

 _ **Hmmmm. Does Lisa mean well this time around? Will Ed and Olivia really be able to hand it if she does? What comes next? Leave a review to find out...**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**You should know by now that I mean this when I say it...but...Buckle Up.**_

 _ **#Tuckson #Always**_

* * *

"Ed. Ed, baby," Olivia breathed out in a whisper, throwing her head back as her husband sucked behind her ear. "Just like that…"

Ed slowly and gently moved in and out of his wife, making sure every inch of their skin that could touch, was in fact touching, as he took his time loving Olivia.

The couple had gotten in from Noah's last T-ball game of the summer, sans their son, as he had been invited to go play with his friend Tommy and eat pizza. It was the first time the Tuckers had been faced with Noah not being at home, with someone other than a family member. Once they realized they had a few hours alone, Ed dove in head first and began to methodically kiss at Olivia, working her body into a frenzy.

Half an hour later, they moved from the couch to their bed, and he began to make love to her so gently that Olivia wondered if he was worried about breaking her. But she wasn't going to complain. With Charlie planning on having Lisa over for coffee that evening, she was needing an incredible amount of reassurance from her husband, and he was definitely providing that.

"Olivia…" he moaned out, moving his lips from behind her ear and across her neck, sucking gently. "I love you, baby. So much. Love. Love. Love…." Ed made sure to suck and lick at her neck in between each time he said the word love. And each time, Olivia would let out a little whimper and egg him on further.

"Yeah, baby?" He whispered as he removed his head from her neck and nuzzled her nose with his. "You like that?"

"Yessssssss," she said, her hands gripping his behind and her legs opening wider. "Yes, baby…don't stop."

"I don't plan on it," he said with a gleam in his eye before beginning to move just a little faster inside of Olivia.

"That's it."

"God."

"Right there."

"Yeah?"

"Yesssssssssssss."

"I love you," Ed said as he collapsed on top of Olivia, softening inside of her but not ready to roll over.

"I love you more," she responded as she played with his hair.

"Not possible."

* * *

An hour later they were lounging on the sectional in their sweats, exchanging kisses and staring at some movie neither of them knew playing on the television. Despite their mid-afternoon tryst, Olivia was still struggling with her emotions surrounding Lisa's impending evening with her daughter and granddaughter. Ed, totally aware of the direction her head was traveling in, just held her and kissed her and would occasionally whisper to her.

"Liv, it's going to be fine," he finally said, in a more firm tone than he had been using.

"You don't know that," she said, shaking her head and sitting up to look at him.

"I do know that," he said. "I know that Charlie is _your_ daughter. Through and through."

"Ed…"

"No," he said, moving to cup her face and forced her to look at him. "Stop doubting that. She is. She loves _you_. She calls _you_ Momma. Lisa coming over tonight isn't going to change that. In fact, it will probably just solidify our entire family."

Olivia just looked at him with a sad smile. She knew he was right, but there was something stirring in her gut, maybe Mother's Intuition, but she couldn't' quite pinpoint what it was about. All she knew was that when Charlie and Lizzie left the apartment that morning, she stood for a while just looking at the door with her arms wrapped around herself. She had smothered Lizzie in kisses and held on to Charlie a bit longer and a little tighter than she usually did. It was as if she was being forced to let them go, even momentarily, from her safe haven. And she didn't like it one bit.

"It's either learning to share our daughter," Olivia said, her fingers playing with the thin hair on Ed's arms. "Or our daughter being hurt. Again."

"Liv…" Ed breathed out, knowing she was right, but not enjoying the thought of their impending problem.

"It's lose-lose."

"Not for Charlie, it's not," Ed said, finally understanding why Olivia was so upset. For Charlie to not end up hurt, they were going to have to figure out how Lisa would be a part of their lives.

"Exactly."

* * *

Lisa was leaning against a brick wall, across from Central Park, puffing on a Marlboro Light while chatting with her boyfriend back in Florida.

"I know," she said into the phone, blowing out a cloud of smoke. "I'll be back soon. I just gotta take care of this first."

Taking one more puff, she threw the cigarette onto the ground and put it out with the toe of her boot.

"Listen. That little shit has money. I know she does. Her fuck boy was loaded before he got offed, and we both know that settlement was off the charts. She owes me. And I'm not leaving here until I get it."

* * *

"Lizzie, you gonna say hi to Auntie Tessa?" Charlie cooed at her daughter as they sat on the couch and chatted with Tessa via the iPad.

"Lizzie-Bug!" Tessa said, blowing kisses through the screen and causing the baby to giggle. "That's my girl! I miss you so much, bug-a-boo."

"Oh, Tessa," Charlie said as Lizzie shoved her fist into her mouth and drooled everywhere. "I wish you were closer."

"Me too. I miss you, Charlie."

"God, you have no idea…"

"What's going on, girl?" Tessa asked, her head cocked to the side in concern. Charlie just shook her head.

"Oh, nothing new," Charlie lied and gave her friend a smile. "Life just won't let up, ya know?"

"I know…" Tessa said, her eyes shooting down for a bit as Charlie moved quickly to wipe a tear.

"I miss him, Tessa. So much."

"I know you do. I do too. Everyday."

They both hung out, digitally, in silence for a bit before Charlie shifted and changed the subject.

"I was thinking maybe Lizzie and I could take a trip out to you…"

Tessa's face lit up in a way Charlie hadn't seen in a long time.

"Really? Oh my gosh I would LOVE that!"

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely! Come for a week in the fall."

"Okay…let's plan…"

Just then, the buzzer went off in Charlie's apartment, startling her a bit.

"I gotta run," she said. "Let's talk this weekend. Love you!"

"Love ya both!"

Charlie quickly put away the iPad and stood up, checking her and Lizzie over before going and hitting the buzzer to allow the visitor in.

"Okay, Lizzie-Bug," she said, giving them both a pep talk. "Let's just hear her out okay?"

"Grrglrrrrgrrrrl," Lizzie responded, drool going everywhere, as Charlie just laughed at her daughter and smothered her cheek with kisses.

"I love you, baby girl. We can do this together, okay? And then," Charlie said, blowing raspberries into the little girl's belly and causing even more giggles, "you get to go have a sleepover with Uncle Noah!"

* * *

"Sorry!" Noah yelled out as he moved his little red pawn to knock Ed's blue one off the board, and take its place. Ed faked being upset and reluctantly moved his little pawn back to home base and sulked for a bit.

"Noah, you are winning!" Olivia said, encouraging the little boy in his antics against his father. Ed just elbowed her. "What?" She asked, an innocent gleam in her eye and Ed could do nothing but lean over and kiss her lightly.

"Ew!" Noah exclaimed with a smile. "No kissing during game night! It da rule."

"Oh it is, is it?" Olivia asked before leaning over and tickling her son. "What about tickling?"

"Mommy!" Noah squealed as he giggled and squirmed. "No…tickling! It another rule!"

"I didn't hear that rule," Olivia said, pausing a bit for Noah to catch his breath and she looked at Ed. "Did you?"

"No," he said, a side smirk appearing. "I did not."

"It a RULE!" Noah said loudly, still laughing a bit as he calmed down.

"Well," Ed said. "I didn't hear it. But I also didn't hear a rule say we couldn't tickle Mommy!"

Just then, he pounced onto Olivia and began to tickle her, Noah joining in the family wrestle match in their living room. Laughter filled the room as the trio rolled around, taking turns tickling each other, until they all collapsed in an exhausted heap. Noah was sprawled on Ed's back, running his little hand over his dad's head. Ed laid on his stomach, with his head on the thigh of his wife, who was leaning against the couch.

"We build fort tonight?" Noah asked softly, his energy waining. Olivia let out a chuckle as she gazed lovingly at her boys.

"Sure, sweet Noah," she said. "You want it in your room so you and Lizzie can sleep under it?"

Noah sat up, straddling Ed's upper back, and puckered his face up as he pondered the question.

"Well," he said, his hands flying around as he explained what he was thinking, causing Olivia to stifle a few giggles. Ed, still face down on her thigh, would wince each time his little hand whopped him on the back of the head by accident. "I think we do it in here tonight. Cuz we gotta watch Pan too, Mommy."

"Oh, of course," she said. "Why don't you hop off of Daddy, so we can clean up the game and get ready okay?"

"Tar-lie spendin' the night too?"

"Maybe," Ed said, as he slowly got off the floor and let out a little groan as his back popped. "Depends on how her meeting goes tonight."

"Oh," Noah said with a hint of disappointment. "Meetings bad."

"I agree," Ed replied.

* * *

Lisa walked around the living room at Charlie's apartment, as the younger woman sat on the couch with Lizzie snuggly in her arms, eyeing her.

"Lots of pictures," she murmured, her index finger running over a 5x7 frame displaying a beaming Olivia and Lizzie blowing bubbles at Riverside Park. "Elizabeth looks happy."

"She is," Charlie said shortly, her grip getting tighter on her daughter and her eyes rolling at the fact Lisa refused to say Lizzie. She had been there about half an hour now, and really only spent about a minute paying any attention to the baby.

"That's nice," she said.

"Okay," Charlie said, fed up with the game Lisa seemed to be playing. "You came here to get to know your granddaughter, and you won't even look at her. So. Get to the point. Why. Are. You. Here."

Lisa turned around and narrowed her eyes a bit. The woman had almost turquoise colored eyes. Still blue, but a very different shade than that of Ed and Charlie. As Charlie looked at the near sinister slant to them, she became grateful she didn't inherit really any quality from her so-called mother.

Shifting to where Lizzie's head was nestled in her shoulder, Charlie took a deep breath. She did not like the look she was getting at that moment.

"You've got money," she said, a sly grin appearing on her face as she walked over towards her bag. "You have money. And I want it."

"Are you out of your mind?" Charlie nearly yelled, startling the baby to the point she started to cry.

"Get her to shut up, Charlotte," Lisa said, spinning around. Charlie tensed up, suddenly very nervous.

"Okay," she gulped, feeling the situation begin to spiral out of control. She needed to get her daughter out of there and fast. "Okay, let me just text Liv to come pick her up, okay?"

" _Olivia_ …" Lisa said with an eye roll. "The fucking saint."

Charlie texted quickly, wanting to get Lizzie as far away from this escalating scene as she could, but she also didn't want to alarm her parents. They had too much going on and didn't need to be bothered with this new situation. Charlie could handle it herself, once her daughter was safely upstairs.

"Okay," she said calmly. "She'll be here soon. Then we can talk about what you want."

They waited in a tense silence, not sure what to say at that point, until they heard a key turn in the lock about five minutes later.

"There's my sweet Lizzie-bug," Olivia gushed as she came into the apartment and scooped up her granddaughter. Lizzie just let out a squeal of delight as she was cuddled by her Ollie. Charlie looked on with a small smile, still unnerved about the situation, but she so loved watching those two together.

"Thanks for doing this, Mom," she said, out of habit, before she could stop herself.

"Mom?" Lisa said from where she was leaning against the wall, watching the scene with a jealous glare.

Olivia just smothered Lizzie with more kisses than she normally would, almost as if to drive the point home, before speaking.

"Yes, Mom," she said. "Charlie's _MY_ daughter now. So I want you to enjoy this little evening with her, because it is all you are gonna get…"

Olivia's eyes narrowed into dark slits as she stared Lisa down, well aware that she had an ulterior motive to her visit at this point.

"Momma, we are fine," Charlie said, wanting to diffuse the situation and get Olivia and Lizzie out of the way, as she could see the steam beginning to fly from the other woman in the room. "I'll text you when we finish our visit, and maybe I'll pop up for a nightcap. Okay?"

Olivia looked at her daughter with concern, shaking her head slightly and whispering her name. She did not like leaving her one bit, even though her primary focus at this point was Lizzie. Taking one last look at Lisa, she ultimately decided she didn't appear to be an immediate threat. Doing a quick calculation, Olivia figured she could get Lizzie settled upstairs with Ed and Noah, then come back down and get rid of Lisa once and for all, staking her final claim on her family.

Charlie saw the wheels turning in her mother's mind and, almost as if they shared a brain, could tell her plan. Relieved that Olivia was going to come back down, she ushered them out of the door, kissing Lizzie and hugging her mom once more. Olivia kissed her head and whispered a quick "I love you", before disappearing down the hall.

Taking a deep breath, Charlie waited a moment before turning back around to face a very angry Lisa, and gasped at what she saw.

" _Momma_?" Lisa hissed, her voice low and full of contempt, as she pointed the barrel of a hand gun directly at Charlie. "I don't think so."

* * *

 _ **Dun Dun. Leave a review...**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Brace yourselves...**_

 _ **#Tuckson #Always**_

* * *

Olivia had no sooner walked in the door with Lizzie, when Ed started throwing questions at his wife. He had tried to remain stoic and unaffected by the entire evening, but Olivia knew better. The man was agitated at the idea that his daughter was even entertaining the idea of spending time with his ex-wife.

"Is Lisa still there? Charlie okay?" He asked from his spot on the couch with Noah. They were both sitting, almost identically, munching on popcorn and watching a football game.

"Yeah, Tar-lie okay Mommy?" Noah asked, working to mimic everything about his father that day. Olivia just gave them a tense smile as she brought Lizzie over to them and plopped her on Ed's lap, much to the baby's delight. She just squealed and grasped at Ed's cheeks, but he was focused on the look of worry marring his wife's features.

"I don't know," she said quietly, chewing on her bottom lip and rubbing her hands together. She just couldn't stay still at the moment.

"Olivia?" Ed asked, cocking his head to the side in slight concern. He knew that she was worked up over the whole situation, with good reason, but he was trying to decipher just how worried he should be in that moment. It was possible she was over reacting a bit, but that was a rarity for Olivia, even when it came to her children. Her gut instinct was usually spot on, whether he thought she was over the top or not.

"Something wasn't right," she mumbled, shooting her eyes over to the kitchen and walking that way, signaling for Ed to follow so they were out of earshot from Noah.

Ed plopped Lizzie onto her play mat by the sofa, told Noah to keep an eye on her, and followed his wife into the kitchen. He positioned himself so I could still see the kids, while also eyeing his wife.

"Talk to me…"

"Just the look on that woman's face…" Olivia mumbled, shaking her head and looking down. She was trying to pull herself together. "And I could tell Charlie was anxious, but trying to hide it."

"Were they fighting?" Ed asked, wanting to know exactly what they were dealing with in the moment.

"I couldn't tell," Olivia admitted. "Charlie referred to me as Mom a few times in front of Lisa, and that just seemed to anger her. If looks could kill…"

"Okay," Ed said, reaching out to grasp Olivia's shoulders lightly and get her to look at him. "I need you to tell me how much of a threat you think she is right now. What do you think we are dealing with?"

Olivia looked up at Ed, her brown eyes swirling with fear and confusion.

"I want to get back up there…" she said quietly. "Something isn't right, Ed."

He just looked at her before pulling her into his chest and kissing her head.

"Okay, baby," he said. "Take a deep breath. Charlie's safe. Lisa isn't going to hurt her, physically, okay?"

Olivia looked up at Ed, her eyes once again betraying her emotions. Only this time, Ed could tell that he hadn't convinced her things were okay.

"Are you afraid Lisa will harm her?" Ed asked, his voice catching at the end as the thought passed through his mind, signaling maybe Charlie was not safe. Olivia just took a deep breath.

"I don't know," she said quietly, biting her lip again. "I just have a really bad feeling…"

"Okay," Ed said, nodding and kissing her quickly. "Go back up and check on them. Text me when you get there so I know what's happening."

* * *

Olivia hurried down the hall towards Charlie's door, taking a deep breath once she arrived. She patted her waist, and once she was reassured that her gun was on her, she went to put the key in the door.

Instead of turning to unlock it, however, the door just opened. It hadn't been latched shut. Olivia's heart dropped into her stomach as she slowly pushed it open all the way, her hand on her gun the entire time.

"Charlie?" She called, making her way into the foyer and looking around slowly. Once she got into the living room, she gasped. The coffee table was overturned, a lamp was broken, and the apartment was empty.

"Oh my god," she said, her entire being shaking as she pulled her phone out to call Ed. "Oh my god…"

Upstairs, Ed heard his phone ringing and answered it immediately, seeing that it was Olivia. If she was calling already, something was up.

"What happened?" He barked into the phone, no time for niceties.

"Ed…" her voice came out strained and terrified.

"What?" He asked again, hopping up and scurrying to the house phone in case he needed to make another call.

"They are gone, Ed," Olivia cried into the phone.

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

"I mean they are _gone,"_ she said again, the tears and fear very evident to Ed through the phone. "They aren't here. The place is a mess, and they are gone…oh god, Ed…"

"Okay," he said, his body tense and his heart racing. "Hang tight. I'm gonna call Fin to meet you at the apartment and Rollins to come stay with the kids. It's going to be okay…"

"Ed…" she whimpered into the phone. "Hurry…"

* * *

Half an hour later, NYPD was combing through Charlie's apartment while Carisi and Fin watched the security cameras, trying to get any idea as to where Lisa had taken Charlie. Chief Dodds was in the kitchen talking to Olivia, who was leaning back onto Ed for support as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. Her eyes were red from trying to hold in her tears at that point.

"I don't know," she said quietly, her voice still shaking. "When I left, Lisa was leaning against the wall with this look of…almost pure evil on her face."

"Did you have any reason to believe she would hurt your daughter?" Dodds asked, taking notes and not paying much attention to the fact that Olivia's emotions were spiraling.

"I had a bad feeling," she said, her voice finally cracking and the tears beginning to overflow from her eyes. "I shouldn't have left her alone with Lisa. But I had to get Lizzie out of there. So I just left Charlie there. I left my daughter alone with that psycho…"

"Stop," Ed said firmly, turning his wife around and cupping her face. "Don't do that. You had no idea Lisa was capable of this. And. For all we know, everything is fine."

"CHIEF!" Carisi yelled, running into the apartment with a look of alarm.

"Oh god…"Ed whispered, clutching Olivia to him and steeling himself for the news. Carisi looked totally panicked, which was very unlike the seasoned detective.

"We got 'em on the camera," he said breathlessly, his eyes darting from Olivia to the Dodds.

"And?" Ed replied, almost snapping and then reigning himself back in.

"I'm sorry, sir," Carisi said, his eyes still on an increasingly distraught Olivia. "Looks like Lisa lead her out of the building. Fin zoomed in, and that's when he saw this…"

Sonny handed over a printed photo, zooming in on Lisa holding a gun at Charlie's side, almost hidden from view.

"No…" Olivia gasped, her head shaking.

Ed's jaw set firmly and his face turned red as he squeezed Olivia to reassure them both before speaking.

"Find them," he growled, before closing his eyes and burying his face in his wife's hair to inhale her scent.

* * *

"Got activity on Charlie's card," Carisi yelled from his desk, running into Fin's office and showing him a print-out. "Looks like she used it to withdraw funds at a downtown ATM. About half a block from Trevor's old office…"

"Shit.." Fin said, standing up and hitting speed dial 6. "All her financial access is probably in that office…I'm calling Ed. Get squad cars over there NOW."

* * *

"Hello?" Ed answered, his voice frantic. He needed information faster than the NYPD was providing it. After an earlier battle, Fin finally convinced Ed and Olivia to stay at their apartment with Noah, Lizzie, and Rollins, who had come over to watch the kids. But Ed couldn't keep still. So he paced every inch of that apartment, while Olivia just sat on the couch clutching Lizzie to her chest and humming softly to her. She was a wreck at this point, blaming herself and going between bouts of tears and bouts of angry bursts.

 _"Ed…we got a lead…"_

"Where are they?"

 _"Got them on camera at an ATM downtown..right around the corner from Trevor's office…"_

"Say no more," Ed said, grabbing his wallet and signaling for Olivia to follow him. She kissed at Lizzie before handing her over to Rollins and running out behind her husband, locking the door behind her.

"Keep me posted," Ed barked into the phone, reaching behind him to clasp Olivia's hand and run with her towards the elevators. "We will meet you there."

* * *

"Where are the passwords, Charlotte," Lisa snared, the gun still pointing at Charlie as she frantically went through all of Trevor's locked cabinets and files. She knew the information for his estate was in that office, and he had detailed in his Will where it was, but she was so nervous and upset that it escaped her.

"I'm looking," she said, her voice shaking in fear. "I promise it is here."

"It better be…" Lisa said, making sure that Charlie knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would kill her right then and there if she didn't get what she wanted.

"It's here," Charlie said, turning to look at her, eyes wide with fear. "I'm going to get you whatever you want. Just give me a minute to find it, okay?"

Lisa just smirked and moved to sit on Trevor's desk, gun still aimed, while Charlie searched through each and every file.

"Where is it…" Charlie muttered to herself, as her mind raced. She didn't care about the money right now. All she could think about was Lizzie. And Noah. And Ed. And Olivia. Did they know she was missing yet? She prayed that Olivia had decided to go back up. Charlie purposefully left the door unlatched, as to raise alarm if someone were to walk by. But now, a couple hours later, she was losing hope that they would find her in time.

"Got it!" She yelled, relief filling her body and turning around with the file. "It's all in here. Now what do you want to do?"

"Get on the computer and transfer money…" Lisa said, yanking Charlie by the arm and flinging her into the desk chair, keeping the gun on her.

Hands shaking, Charlie opened what used to be Trevor's computer, now used by different lawyers in the office, and logged in. As she began to work her way into all of his accounts, the door was kicked in causing Lisa to yank her up in front of her body and hold the gun at her head.

"Don't come any closer, or she's dead."

"Daddy…" Charlie whimpered as Lisa pushed the gun harder into her temple. Ed stood firm, though his face full of horror, as he watched the scene in front of him. He knew Olivia was a few steps behind him, and frantically thought about how to shield her from what was happening, but he didn't act in time.

"Oh my god…" he heard her gasp behind him, as she came into the room behind Fin. "No no no no no no," she whispered over and over again, her hands over her mouth as she locked eyes with a terrified Charlie.

Lisa slowly moved to where they were in front of the desk, facing off with Carisi, Fin, and three other NYPD officers with their guns drawn. Ed and Olivia stood off to the side, neither one of them taking their eyes off of their daughter, as Fin began to talk slowly.

"Okay, Lisa," he said softly. "Game is over. Let her go."

"No." She said firmly, taking the safety off of the gun and smirking as Charlie whimpered.

"Momma…"

"Baby girl…" Olivia whispered, heart shattered at Charlie's tone, her head still moving back in forth in total terror and disbelief at what was happening right before her eyes. "Ed..."

"Lisa," Ed said, his voice somehow steady given the circumstances. "You let her go, and I will give you anything you want."

"I want the money," she hissed. "I want it now."

"Okay," Ed said. "Name the price and it's yours. Just let her go and I can take care of it for you."

"No! Not until it's in my account," she said. Olivia's heart dropped as she began to realize Lisa had no real intention of letting Charlie go alive.

"Lisa," Ed said, his voice catching a bit. "Charlotte is your daughter. Your flesh and blood. Think about what you're doing here. I will get you the money. I will get you any amount you want. Just. Please. _Please_. Let her go. Let me have her…let us have her...and you can ride off into the sunset with the money."

Everyone in the room held their breath as they watched Lisa process Ed's request. Olivia felt her body begin to shake as Lisa's grip slowly softened, and she lowered the gun ever so slightly, muttering to Charlie.

"Fine," she said, as if she were giving up. "You don't want to be my daughter? That's your choice. Go to her."

Charlie hesitated briefly before locking eyes with Olivia and taking off for her. But Olivia watched in horror as Lisa's smirk grew.

"Noooooooo!" Olivia screamed, trying to get to Charlie as Lisa raised the gun. But she couldn't throw herself in front of her daughter fast enough, as shots rang out in the office.

* * *

 ** _Please don't kill me. Just trust me and leave a review._**


	27. Chapter 27

**_I was saving this for tomorrow, but since we don't get a new episode tonight, I thought I'd cheer you all up. You're welcome._**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _"Lisa," Ed said, his voice catching a bit. "Charlotte is your daughter. Your flesh and blood. Think about what you're doing here. I will get you the money. I will get you any amount you want. Just. Please. Please. Let her go. Let me have her…let us have her...and you can ride off into the sunset with the money."_

 _Everyone in the room held their breath as they watched Lisa process Ed's request. Olivia felt her body begin to shake as Lisa's grip slowly softened, and she lowered the gun ever so slightly, muttering to Charlie._

 _"Fine," she said, as if she were giving up. "You don't want to be my daughter? That's your choice. Go to her."_

 _Charlie hesitated briefly before locking eyes with Olivia and taking off for her. But Olivia watched in horror as Lisa's smirk grew._

 _"Noooooooo!" Olivia screamed, trying to get to Charlie as Lisa raised the gun. But she couldn't throw herself in front of her daughter fast enough, as shots rang out in the office._

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

"Charlie!" Ed screamed as he dove towards the two women he couldn't live without, but he was too late. A bullet connected with the back of Charlie's skull, propelling her forward and into Olivia.

"No!" Olivia's tone was heart breaking as she fell to the ground with her daughter, clutching her in her lap. "Oh, god, no. Charlie? Charlie!"

She was frantic, cradling the girl's head and searching for a bullet wound. Ed was at their side in a flash, also checking over the young woman, while Carisi wrangled an out of control Lisa and Fin radioed for a bus.

"Liv?" Ed asked in a panicky voice, not sure which woman he needed to check on first. His eyes scanned over Olivia then moved to Charlie, who was still out cold in her mother's arms with blood coming from an unidentified location.

"I'm fine," she breathed out. "I'm not hit…Charlie…"

"Where was she hit?" he said, frustration and fear evident in his voice as he checked her pulse, sighing in the slight relief that it was there. It was faint, but she was still alive.

"I think the back of her head…" Olivia whispered tearfully, moving her hand through Charlie's bloodied brown locks until she found the wound. "Got it. Okay, baby girl, I've gotcha. I'm right here. "

"Momma?" A faint whisper came from her arms, and Olivia allowed the tears to just flow as she held her daughter even tighter than before.

"Oh thank god," she whispered, her lips pressed into her forehead allowing the tears from a mother and daughter to mix together in relief, pain, and fear. "Thank god. You're okay, baby girl. I've gotcha. Just stay with me."

"We're right here, sweetheart, okay?" Ed asked, one eye on Charlie and the other on an increasingly unstable Lisa. He was pretty sure he was in complete shock at what had just transpired. It was as if he was operating in slow motion, almost an out of body experience, as it began to sink in that his ex-wife had shot his daughter right in front of their eyes.

"Momma?" Charlie spit out again, her breaths coming in short spurts as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Momma can't do anything for ya now, can she?" Lisa yelled, still struggling against Carisi as he cuffed her hands behind her back.

Olivia's head shot up, her eyes almost black and her face full of a venomous hate that even sent chills down the spine of her husband.

"Carisi get her out of my sight," she growled, causing Fin's jaw to drop at her tone. "Or I swear to god I will put a bullet right between her eyes…"

"Let's go," Carisi said, jerking the woman out of the office and accidentally, or not so accidentally, ramming her into the door frame on the way out. Fin went to kneel on the other side of Charlie, speaking softly to them.

"Paramedics will be here soon, okay Charlie?" He said, taking her hand and glancing over at Olivia and Ed. Olivia had blood running down her arm, from where it was clutched around Charlie's head and holding her wound. Her other arm was holding her body to hers, rocking her slightly. Ed still held Charlie's wrist, monitoring her pulse and never moving his eyes from her face, while his other hand rested on Olivia's back for support.

"We're right here, Charlie," Olivia kept whispering to her as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. "Keep those eyes open, okay? I've gotcha. I love you," she kept speaking, but her voice cracked as the tears just kept flowing so she moved her mouth down to Charlie's ear to keep talking to her. "I love you more than anything. Please, please hang on for me. Hang on for your Momma…"

* * *

An hour later, Ed and Olivia were sitting on the cold, hard sofa of Mercy General's waiting room. Neither of them were moving, though their hands were clutched together and resting on Ed's thigh. Olivia's blouse was marred with the now dried blood of their daughter, and though the hospital staff had offered her a change of clothes, she would just gently shake her head each time.

Finally, after about thirty minutes of them being frozen in that position, Olivia shifted and laid her head on Ed's shoulder causing him to take a big, shuttering breath. He turned his head slightly to kiss her hair, then rested his chin on her temple.

"This is a nightmare," he whispered.

"I know," Olivia responded softly, knowing that Ed was still in shock from what took place. It was going to take him a while to thaw out and face the reality of had happened. "I just…I can't think of anything else but Charlie right now…my sweet, baby girl…"

Ed kissed at her head again. "I know," he responded. "The medic said it wasn't deep, likely just a graze."

"She was so out of it, thought," Olivia said, her voice full of tears. "And all of that blood…"

They sat there in silence again, until Ed finally spoke up again.

"We need to change your blouse before we go see her," he said, almost selfishly as he wasn't sure he could stand to see his wife in a bloodied shirt any longer. "Come on, I'll help you clean up."

Ed stood, helping Olivia stand as well, and kept his arm around her as they made their way to the bathroom right off from the waiting room. He grabbed the gray hoodie from the nurse at the desk on the way, and gave her a look signaling where they would be in case the doctor came out with an update. Olivia stood perfectly still, her gaze still clouded with shock as Ed closed and locked the door behind them.

"Liv?" He asked gently, as he made his way towards her and ran his hands up and down her arms. She was still motionless. "Okay," he whispered. "Let's just get this shirt off, okay?"

"Okay," she said, her voice shaky as she allowed him to lift the top off and throw it to the ground. His eyes raked over her upper body, to reassure himself that she had not been hit in the crossfire. He could see spots of dried blood, belonging to Charlie, but no injuries. So he moved to get a wet towel and began to lightly scrub her clean.

"Thank god she didn't hit you…" he whispered, voice still void of most emotion, but Olivia could hear the faint tone of relief. She finally looked up at him as he tossed the now red towel into the trash. As soon as they made eye contact, the tears began to flow relentlessly from her eyes causing Ed to pull her into him. His arms wrapped tightly around her body, one hand cradling her head, as his eyes closed and his lips kissed at her hair. "Thank god…"

"I wish she had…" Olivia managed to get out as she silently cried in his arms. Alarmed at the statement, Ed wound his hand further in her hair and tilted her face up to look at him.

"Baby?"

"Charlie…" she choked out, shaking her head as she was unable to say anything else right then, but Ed got the picture. He would have done anything to trade places with his daughter right now, and Olivia felt the same way.

"She's gonna be okay," he repeated to his distraught wife over and over again. "She's gonna be just fine. Let's get this sweatshirt on you and go see if there's an update."

Olivia nodded meekly and looked back up at Ed. "I love you," she said, searching his eyes for everything she needed in that moment.

He just gave her a soft smile, cupped her face, and kissed her gently.

"I love you too. Always."

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Tucker?"

The double doors to the waiting room opened, revealing the emergency room doctor taking off her mask and walking towards them. Ed and Olivia flew out of their seats, hands still clutched together, and held their breath as they waited for the news.

"Your daughter is lucky," she said. "Bullet grazed the back and side of her head. She's got some deep bruises from the impact, but it did not go through her skull."

Ed's eyes closed and his head dropped as he finally allowed the relief to wash over his body. His daughter was going to be okay.

"Now, she is going to be out of it for a while," he warned. "She's awake on and off, very confused. Has a mild concussion from the impact. But she will make a full, physical recovery."

"You hear that?" Ed asked, looking down at Olivia who was still clutching his hand tightly. "Liv?"

No response.

"Olivia, she's going to be okay," Ed reiterated, shooting a look over at the doctor before moving to stand in front of his wife and grasp her upper arms. "She's alive. She's going to stay alive. No permanent damage."

Finally she looked up into his blue eyes, tears once again falling down her face, and crashed into his chest.

"Okay baby, it's okay," Ed cooed into her ear. The doctor stood patiently, allowing the parents to let the news settle in. "She's gonna be fine. And hopefully we can go see her soon?"

"Absolutely," the doctor said. "She's settled up in a room, and I can bring you there now."

"Hear that?" Ed said, moving to grab their things and wrap an arm back around Olivia's waist. "Let's get up there."

"She's okay?" Olivia finally asked, looking up at him as they waited for the elevator.

"Yes," Ed said firmly, kissing her forehead. "And she's waiting for us."

* * *

"Baby girl…" Olivia gasped out as soon as the doctor opened the door and allowed them in. She rushed over to her bedside, noticing the girl's eyes were closed, and stood as close as she could. Carefully running her fingers over her face and hair, Olivia just stared at Charlie's face almost memorizing her features. "I'm right here. Momma's here. It's all okay now, I promise."

Ed hung back a little bit, arms crossed as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Despite the circumstances surrounding the moment, his view had never been more perfect. Olivia, his wife, hovering over his daughter was everything to him. It was as if Olivia was born for this role; born to be Charlie and Noah's mother and navigate them through all of the shit life was throwing at them.

"She will probably be asleep for a while," the doctor said to Ed, noticing he was just observing for the moment. "We gave her some pain meds through an IV, as her head was really throbbing. That might add to the confusion when she wakes up, just so you are aware. I wouldn't go too far. She's going to need you both by her side."

Ed's eyes were still on Charlie and Olivia, as he took in the words from the good doctor. He watched as Olivia pulled her chair up as close to the bed as she could get, her hands never leaving Charlie's body. Leaning her head down, he could hear her whispering her words of love and reassurance.

 _"_ _I love you, Charlie. I love you so much. My baby girl…it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay. I'm right here with you…"_

As Olivia continued to stroke Charlie's face and whisper to her, Ed had to swallow the lump forming in his throat at the mere thought that they were almost visiting their daughter in the morgue. He looked over at the doctor, his eyes never clearer, as he spoke his next words.

"I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

* * *

 ** _See? I told you. Trust me. #Tuckson #TucksoNoahLie #AlwaysMeansAlways #LeaveMeAReview_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**I know most of you want an Olivia/Lisa confrontation- all I can say is that good things come to those who wait.**_

 _ **#Tuckson #Endgame**_

* * *

Ed sat rigid, his body not moving and his jaw tensely held in place, at his daughter's bedside. Eyes never leaving her face, he held her hand in both of his and occasionally went to feel for her pulse as a reassurance that she was, in fact, still alive. Olivia was dozing, her head on the bed at Charlie's waist, one hand on her leg and another on her shoulder. The parents had not moved since they were allowed into the room and Charlie showed no signs of stirring.

As he continued to move his eyes over Charlie's face, he couldn't help but go back to what had transpired in the last several hours. The worry about Lisa visiting with Charlie to begin with, followed by realizing she was missing and the pure terror that went through his mind at the thought that Lisa had kidnapped his daughter. But then, when they finally found them, and the look of fear in Charlie's eyes as she stood in front of him, gun held to her head, was just about to break him. That fear, had anything been even remotely different, could have been the last look he ever saw from his daughter; his own flesh and blood.

Ed was a man who prided himself on being a protector. It was why he had joined the NYPD. It was why he decided to become IAB, to protect the world from dirty cops. It was ultimately why he made all of his life decisions, including finally asking Olivia for that drink. He had known early on that he was falling in love with her, but reading those Lewis files sealed the deal for him. Slowly, but surely, he presented himself to her as a protector. As someone who could hold her heart and her body close, making sure she didn't experience any unnecessary pain.

But he had failed. Time and time again, he felt like he failed her. And now he was failing Charlie. It just never seemed to stop. And while he could sit here, relieved that they were all alive and together, it didn't take away the terror and trauma that had just happened, once again, to his family. How much more could they possibly take? That question played over and over in his mind as he listened to the sounds of nurses rolling carts down the hallway outside of their room and the faint noise of car horns from the busy Manhattan streets below.

Lifting Charlie's hand up to his face, he kissed at it before returning it to the bed and keeping a firm grip on it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Mmmmmmm," Charlie mumbled, shifting slightly in the bed and wincing as she began to wake up. Ed immediately leaned forward, moving one hand to stroke her cheek while Olivia shot up like a flash at the first sign of movement.

"Charlie?" Ed said a bit louder as she slowly began to blink her eyes. "We are right here, sweetheart. It's okay."

"Daddy?" She mumbled, her eyes not fully focused and her voice hoarse, but she was coming around.

"It's me," he confirmed. "Liv is here too. You're okay."

"Ow," she said softly, closing her eyes again and trying to take a deep breath. "What the fuck…"

Ed couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at that statement. It was possible Charlie hadn't realized what happened yet, but just the fact that those were her first real words signaled to him that she was definitely his kid.

"Charlie, you're okay," Ed reiterated. "You're in the hospital, bullet just grazed your head. No permanent damage. But you're gonna have a helluva headache for a while…"

"Bullet…" Charlie whispered, still trying to unclog her brain and remember what had happened. Ed noticed this, but chose to just give her time to process and come out of the fog herself.

Olivia, right in line with Ed's thoughts as usual, stroked the girl's face with one hand and patted her arm with the other, not saying a word. Like Ed, her eyes never left Charlie's face as she watched her process the last several hours.

Suddenly, she let out a strangled groan and her eyes closed again, as the reality of why she was in the hospital came rushing back to her.

"Lizzie?"

"She's fine," Ed said quickly, wanting to make sure she was not worried about her own daughter. "She's at home with Noah. Amanda is with them and I think Carisi was on his way. They are perfectly safe and unharmed."

"Okay," she said softly, not opening her eyes, but trying to take some deep breaths.

"Olivia?" She asked, now going through the list to make sure everyone was healthy.

"I'm fine, sweet girl," she said, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat at the fact that Charlie had called her by her name and not by the usual _Momma_.

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking," Ed deadpanned with a little smirk, causing Charlie to shake with some laughter as a smile formed across her face.

"I was getting there, smart ass," she said and Ed just let out a hardy chuckle. He loved that girl with every fiber of his being, and she was just proving why in this moment.

Charlie opened her blue eyes wide, and looked over her father in that moment.

"You're really okay?" She asked, her tone back to being soft and quiet. Ed just nodded.

"Yep," he said. "Now that you are awake, I am just fine."

* * *

"Kids out?" Carisi asked as Amanda let him into the Tucker apartment.

"Yeah," she said, clearly exhausted from the evening. "Lizzie and Jesse went down just fine. Noah was another story. He may only be five, but he's perceptive."

"Knew something was up, huh?" Sonny said as he collapsed onto the sofa, his thigh touching that of Amanda's.

"Yep," she said, reached her hand out to play with his hair. "Rough evening for you too…"

"No kidding," he said, shaking his head and running his hand over his face. "I just…that woman…"

"Psycho," Amanda said.

"And then some. She's being held in the tombs down at the 1-6 for now. She was too irate for them to even try to question her. Carlo just finally had enough and sent her there to cool off."

"Wow…"

"Yeah," he said before looking over the Amanda and brushing her hair back behind her ear. "We have some time, though?"

"For what," she deadpanned, giving him a look that signaled she wasn't up for anything physical. "Do you wanna be caught, pants down, when Liv finally gets home after she watched her daughter get shot?"

"Point taken, Sarge," Sonny said with a wink, before pulling her over for a cuddle and flipping the TV on.

* * *

"Where's dad?" Charlie asked, as she stirred again and looked around the room. Olivia was still right at her bedside, hand in hand, but Ed was no where to be found.

"He went to get some coffee, and some ice chips for you," Olivia explained softly, smiling a little. "He'll be right back."

"Okay," Charlie said, settling back into her pillow but looking a little uncomfortable.

"You in pain?" Olivia asked, immediately noticing her discomfort. But Charlie shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," she responded, choosing to look at their joined hands instead of her loving, worried brown eyes.

"What is it?" Olivia prodded, wondering where the girl's head was at. She seemed almost…distant…from her in that moment, and she was hoping that what had gone on with Lisa didn't have her questioning their own relationship.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said softly, almost too soft for Olivia to hear. But she did, and moved to sit on the bed, cupping the girl's face, avoiding the bandages.

"For what, sweet girl?" Olivia's eyes darted back and forth between Charlie's as she searched for answers.

"For…everything," she admitted. "For Lisa. For the trauma. For all of this. You didn't ask for this…"

"Hey," Olivia said firmly, but lovingly. "None of us did. But we are gonna face it together. Because that's what families do."

Olivia watched Charlie process what she just said, and hoped that in time they could repair whatever it was that Lisa had done to their relationship. It had to be immensely confusing for Charlie, Olivia thought, and she had no idea what was said while she was being held by Lisa. All Olivia knew was that she would never get that scene out of her head; the look of terror on Charlie's face, the way her own heart just plummeted when Lisa took the safety off of her gun, and all of the racing thoughts that occurred as Charlie was propelled against her as the shots went off.

For a brief moment, Olivia really thought that Lisa had killed her daughter right in front of her. Holding her limp, bleeding body and not knowing where the bullet had gone was enough to send Olivia into a full blown panic attack in the aftermath. She would never get over that feeling. The heartbreak, the fear, the absolute devastation at the idea of life without Charlie. It was too much for her to handle right then, given she needed to be a pillar for her daughter, so she shook the thoughts off and leaned down to kiss the girl's forehead.

"I love you," she said. "And I'm gonna be right here. No matter what, okay?"

Charlie just began to shake a bit, tears starting to stream down her face, as she just looked up at the woman in front of her.

"Momma…" she said, almost as a question. It was as if she wondered whether Olivia still wanted that title from her. But she got her answer, as a lone tear ran down Olivia's cheek and she nodded her head.

"Always," she said, before climbing up onto the bed and gently moving Charlie to where she was resting against her chest. "Sleep, sweet girl. Momma's here."

* * *

The next afternoon found Ed and Olivia slowly helping Charlie into their apartment. The doctor had come in that morning and allowed her to be released, as long as she was not home alone at any given moment. They had been instructed to wake her up every three hours, given the trauma to her head, but also keep her activity to a minimum.

"Okay," Olivia said as they made their way through the living room and back down the hallway. "Let's get you settled before Rollins gets back with Noah and Lizzie."

"Mmph," Charlie grunted, her body breaking out into a sweat at the activity she just put out walking down the hallway. She didn't realize how weak and tired she was until that moment.

Ed and Olivia finally got her settled into the queen sized bed in the guest room, Ed taking off to get her pain pills and some water. Olivia moved about the room, making sure it was set up just perfectly, before turning back around at the sound of a moan from Charlie.

"Okay?" She asked, heading back over to the bed and sitting next to her.

"Head…hurts…" she said softly.

"Daddy's getting your medicine," Olivia responded. "Just breathe for me until then, okay?"

Noticing she was sweating, Olivia moved into the bathroom to get a cold washcloth and hurried back to Charlie's side.

"Okay," she cooed, running the cool fabric across her forehead and neck. "You're okay."

"Thanks, Momma," Charlie said, her eyes closing as her body finally cooled down from the exertion of the trip home.

Just then, Ed entered and handed her two white pills and a bottle of water.

"Here," he said. "Take these. Try to drink all the water with it, okay?"

Charlie swallowed the pills and gulped the water before handing it back to Ed and closing her eyes.

"Will you be okay if we leave the door open?" Olivia asked, her hand still stroking Charlie's cheek.

She just nodded.

"Okay," Ed said, leaning down to kiss her forehead, then helping Olivia stand up. We'll be right in the living room if you need us."

He spoke softly, but Charlie didn't hear him as she was already fast asleep.

* * *

"When did Amanda say she'd be back with the kids?" Ed asked, fidgeting from where he sat next to Olivia on their sectional. The clock read a little after four in the afternoon and he was restless.

"They were all asleep at her apartment after the park," Olivia said with a little smile. "Sonny's with them. Apparently they are having a good time."

"They finally admitting they are a thing?" Ed asked and began running his fingers through Olivia's soft curls.

"Who knows," she said. "I told them to just keep me posted, but we were home whenever they wanted to return our two."

Olivia moved to rest her head on Ed's shoulder as he kept playing with her hair.

"I don't even know where to begin…" she whispered, immediately regretting it as her husband tensed up again. "Ed?"

He just shook his head and stood up, running his hands over his head and letting out a breath.

"Do you mind if I go…blow off some steam?" he asked, looking at her to make sure she was okay if he left for a bit.

"Do what you have to do," she said with a nod. "But keep me posted, so I don't worry."

"Of course," he said, leaning down to kiss her lips, then grabbing his gym bag from the entryway closet. "Love you."

"I love you too," Olivia watched the closed door for a bit, before leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She knew Ed wasn't going to the gym, but she didn't have the energy to worry about it right in that moment.

The next thing she knew, her phone was buzzing in her pocket, startling her awake. Checking the clock, Olivia realized she had been asleep for about an hour. She silenced her phone and ran down the hall to peek in on Charlie. Once realizing she was still fast asleep, she let out a sigh and made her way back to the couch, grabbing a bottle of red on the way.

"Why is Fin messaging me…" she murmured as she plugged in her passcode and opened his text.

 _"FYI, Ed is here."_

Olivia read the message a few times before closing out of it, pouring herself a big glass of wine, and staring at the blank television as she sipped on it. She knew that was where Ed was heading as soon as he stood up. If he wanted his moment alone with Lisa, she wasn't about to stop him.

* * *

 ** _Up next: Ed confronts his ex-wife and Lizzoah returns to the apartment._**

 ** _#ReviewPlease_**


	29. Chapter 29

_**#Tuckson**_

* * *

Ed stood in the darkened hallway, waiting on the guard to come let him in, brooding in his anger. His fists were clinched at his sides and his breathing was shallow. He knew that Fin had seen him enter, and he also assumed that Carlo had given the new Lieutenant a head's up that they were allowing Ed a few minutes with Lisa. Now that the moment was becoming a reality, he wasn't even sure what he was going to say to the woman.

He heard footsteps nearing the large, metal door and suddenly he regretted not telling his wife where he was headed. He should've brought her with him, but it was too late.

"Captain Tucker?" The guard asked, eyeing the man.

"That's me," he said gruffly as he followed the young man.

"I was instructed to give you a few minutes alone with one of our occupants," he said, before stopping and giving him a look. "No funny business. This is a courtesy of the NYPD."

"Understood", he replied, looking the guard in the eyes and nodding his head. "You have my word."

The guard just turned around and went to unlock the tomb that held his ex-wife. Lisa was slumped in the corner on a bench, head against one of the bars with a distant look on her face. She didn't even flinch when Ed approached.

"How ya doin'," Ed asked softly, taking a seat in the metal chair on the other side of her holding cell. Lisa finally lifted her head and scoffed at him.

"What the hell kinda question is that?"

"Just…felt like the right way to start off," he admitted, suddenly nervous about this entire encounter. "I came down here knowing what I wanted to say, and now…"

"Why the fuck are you here?" Lisa asked, her eyes piercing into her ex-husband. She had a look of pure anger, but behind those eyes was a little bit of fear that Ed recognized from long ago.

"What happened to you?" He whispered, squinting a bit and trying to figure out what the hell went wrong in this relationship.

"You did," Lisa responded, her eyes narrowing even further as she began to twist the metaphorical knife in her ex-husband. "You married me. Got me pregnant with a kid I never wanted. And you WERE NEVER HOME."

"Lisa…"

"Where the fuck were you when she was up all hours of the night crying? When I didn't know how to shut her up? Huh?"

Ed just sat there, stunned, as anger just rolled off of the blonde that sat in front of him.

"You wanna know why I did what I did? Look in the mirror…" she said, before turning around and leaning her head against the bars again. Ed was silent for a while, trying to figure out where to go from there, before it dawned on him.

"Fuck you…" he growled. "Fuck you for trying to pin this on me. YOU left me. YOU took Charlie and ran. YOU poisoned her to hate me. Don't you DARE try to blame me now."

Lisa started to interrupt, but Ed shut her down quickly.

"No, you listen to me," he said, his voice low and near terrifying. "I may have worked a lot when we were married…when Charlie was younger. But that is NEVER an excuse to treat her the way you treated her. To ignore her when she was being assaulted. To call her names…"

"That little slut…"

"Shut up!" Ed screamed, slamming his fist onto the table causing Lisa to jump a bit. "You tried to kill our daughter. MY daughter. How could you?"

Lisa just shook her head, her expression void of any emotion as she looked to Ed and saw his eyes tearing up a little bit at the mere thought of losing his daughter.

"I just don't get it," he said simply. "How can you hurt her like that? Your own flesh and blood?"

Shrugging, Lisa just brushed off the comment in an attempt to not let it bother her.

"She's not mine anymore," she stated flatly. "You found someone else to spread their legs for you. Now she's the _Momma_. Not me."

Ed was out of his chair and over in Lisa's face in a flash. She stood up, backed against the wall, cowering as Ed stood over her red faced and breathing heavily.

"What did you just say?" He asked, his eyes dark and narrow.

"You heard me," Lisa said, still trying to bait him into an altercation. "I know all about that adult-adoption bullshit with your new little fuck-toy. Better her than me, is all I can say."

Ed was seeing red and had his hand raised in the air, with the other grasping at the neckline of Lisa's jumper, before he even know what was happening. Years of pent up rage and frustration barreling towards the surface, and he wanted nothing more than to take that out on the soul-less shell of his ex-wife who stood before him.

 _She isn't worth it, Ed._

His arm froze in mid-air. Ed closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and pictured Olivia's face. He could hear her voice, soft and soothing, speaking to him and talking him off the ledge.

 _Don't do this, Ed. Come home to me. To Noah. To Charlie. I love you._

Ed's arm dropped and he released his grip on Lisa's shirt. Backing away slowly, his head shaking, he called for the guard to come let him out before giving his ex-wife one last look.

"I hope you rot in hell," he ground out, before storming down the hallway and out of the tombs. Collapsing with his back against the wall, Ed's head fell into his hands and he finally let himself sob.

* * *

"Hi Mommy!" Noah said happily as he skipped into the apartment ahead of Rollins and Carisi. He ran straight into his mother's arms and crawled into her lap.

"Hi my sweet boy," Olivia cooed, putting her near empty glass of wine down and holding her little boy close. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Mommy," Noah said as he sat up, his eyes wide with excitement. "Sonny and 'Manda taked me and Lizzie to da park with da spitty frog!"

"They did?" Olivia asked, mustering up some enthusiasm, then looking over to where Lizzie was squirming in Sonny's arms as she eyed her Ollie. "Hi, sweet baby! Come see Ollie…"

Sonny plopped the baby into Olivia's lap, Noah making room, and Olivia sighed in relief now that the two youngsters were back within her grasp.

"How's Charlie?" Amanda asked softly. Olivia just shrugged.

"Still asleep," she said. "She's back in the guest room. I'm sure she'd appreciate the visit if she's awake?"

Amanda nodded and wandered back to the hallway as Sonny took a seat in the arm chair off in the corner. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and watched as his former boss tried to collect her thoughts. Noah, however, beat her to the punch.

"Tar-lie okay, Momma?" he asked, his blue eyes wide with curiosity. "I taked good care of Lizzie for her."

"Oh, baby boy…" Olivia gushed, pulling him back into her chest. Noah rested happily, nose to nose with his niece, waiting for his mother to answer his question. "Charlie got hurt…"

"Was it the bad man again?" Noah asked, his little hand moving to rest on Lizzie's back, as if he were shielding her from the pain. Olivia closed her eyes, willing the tears away, before continuing her explanation.

"Not exactly," she replied. "But she's not going to be feeling well for a while. So can Lizzie stay here, in your room, until Charlie is better?"

"Yes," Noah said, sitting up and nodding hard. "I take good care of my nee-see for Tar-lie. I be da best uncle."

"You've already done a great job, No," Sonny said with a smile, as Noah sat a little prouder.

"Mommy?" He asked.

"Yes baby?"

"Tar-lie here now?"

"She is. She's resting back in her room," Olivia said. "So we can't go back there just yet. But I promise you as soon as she wakes up, you can take Lizzie back to snuggle with her okay?"

"Okay," Noah said softly, a little disappointed he couldn't go see his sister. "I guess we just watch Pan until she wakes up."

Olivia just let out a little laugh and watched as Carisi stood to put the DVD in.

"Sounds perfect, sweet boy."

* * *

Noah and Lizzie were settled on the play mat, engrossed in the screen, when Amanda came out from the back and sat next to Olivia on the couch. She eyed Carisi before putting a hand on the former Lieutenant's back.

"How ya holdin' up?" Amanda asked, her southern accent still slightly apparent in her voice. Olivia just shook her head.

"I'm living a nightmare," she whispered, voice shaking as she rubbed her hands up and down her legs.

"Fin texted to let us know where Ed was…" Carisi said cautiously, Amanda shooting daggers at him for bringing it up. But Olivia just shrugged it off.

"He did me too," she responded, almost in a monotone voice. "I knew that was where he was going."

Amanda just rubbed her back a bit, not really knowing what to say.

"He needs to clear the air," she said. "He won't cross the line. I trust him."

Olivia spoke in a way to convince the detectives, but really she was convincing herself. Even after downing half a bottle of red, she still was not confident that Ed wasn't about to get himself into trouble. But if she were honest with herself, she didn't want to stop him. Lisa deserved anything he wanted to hand her that evening, and she really did trust that he wouldn't cross a line.

"Liv…" Amanda began, but paused. She watched as Olivia just stared into space, almost despondent and lost in thought. "Are you okay?"

Olivia turned to look at her, dark brown eyes worried and almost aged, as she bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"No…" she whispered. "I'm not."

"What can we do?" Sonny asked, never having heard Olivia admit when she wasn't okay. It had him even more worried than he was before.

"Stay with me until Ed gets home?" She asked, not even recognizing her own voice at that point.

"Of course," Sonny said and Amanda nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely, Liv," she said. "You aren't alone, okay?"

She just looked over at the blonde and nodded her appreciation, opting not to speak anymore for fear of bursting into a fresh round of tears in front of the kids.

"Tell ya what," Carisi said as he stood up and stretched. "If ya don't mind me going through your kitchen, I'll get some dinner started."

"Thank you," Olivia said genuinely. "Thank you both so much."

"It's what family is for," Sonny said, shrugging, as he rolled up his sleeved and headed to the kitchen, whistling the entire way.

* * *

It was pushing 8pm and Olivia was just wandering back out into the living room after putting Noah and Lizzie to sleep and checking on Charlie. She had woken up briefly and managed to eat a few bites of the mashed potatoes Carisi had made, before wanting to be back asleep again. Olivia was concerned about how tired the girl was, but the doctor had reassured her that this was normal. As long as they woke her up every three hours and talked to her for a bit, she could sleep as much as she wanted.

Olivia sighed as she collapsed onto the couch, her forearm covering her eyes.

"Want me to call Fin for an update?" Amanda asked softly, not really sure what to do at this point.

"No," Olivia said. "I trust my husband. He will be home soon. I know he will."

Amanda just nodded and looked at Carisi with concern. They both had come to trust Ed Tucker as well, but they also knew how angry the man was right then. And they both had shared their fear that he wouldn't be able to reign it in.

"Stop," Olivia said. "I can hear you two thinking. He won't go too far. If for no other reason, than he knows I need him."

Just then, they heard the lock to the apartment jiggle and Olivia was off the couch in a flash.

Ed came around the corner, looking defeated but okay, opening his arms to Olivia as she rushed into them.

"Ed…" she breathed out, burying her face in his chest and allowing herself to relax, finally.

Clutching at her body and breathing in the scent of her hair, Ed felt the tension slowly leave his body after his evening.

"Olivia…" he whispered, kissing at her head a bit and pulling her tighter. "I love you, baby."

She just whimpered, hoping not to lose her grip on her emotions in front of Amanda and Sonny, but losing that fight quickly. Olivia bit her lip and leaned up to look into her husband's eyes and cup his face in her hands.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently, her thumbs stroking his cheeks as she searched his eyes for any sign of unsettled-ness. He just smiled gently and kissed her lips gently.

"I'm fine," he said. "Now that I'm back with you? I'm just fine."

* * *

 ** _Are they really okay? Leave a review and we'll find out._**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Life isn't easy, but hopefully I still deliver you an update you love. Sorry for any mistakes..._**

 _ **#Tuckson #Always #Endgame**_

* * *

Ed's eyes were closed as he kept his forehead pressed against Olivia's in their living room. With her hands still cupping his face, she stroked at his cheek bones as he took some deep breaths and allowed himself to arrive home.

"Eh, hem," a throat clearing startled the couple out of their moment, and they turned their heads to see a smirking Carisi.

"Hey, Sonny," Ed said softly. He had been so focused on his wife running into his embrace that he didn't realize there were other occupants in their living room. "Rollins. How ya doin'?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you that question?" Amanda retorted from her perch on the sectional.

"Fair enough," he said, arms still around Olivia and his cheek resting on top of her head as he eyed the two guests.

"I made dinner," Carisi mentioned. "Left ya a plate in the microwave…soul food, as my mother would say."

Ed just smiled at the younger detective. "Charlie wake up and eat?"

"She did," Olivia said. "Just the mashed potatoes. Then went back to sleep."

"How long as she been out?" He asked, his first priority being whether he should check on his daughter before engaging the guests.

"Not even an hour," Olivia sighed out, nestling her body into Ed's in order to try and feel his comfort and love. As strong and confident as she had been while he was out confronting Lisa, Olivia just needed to be close to him and reassure herself that they were all okay. She was teetering on the edge of sanity at the moment.

Ed just nodded against the top of her head and slowly led them both to sit on the couch. As soon as they were seated, Olivia curled up as closely as she could without flat out crawling into his lap given Carisi and Rollins were still in the room.

"You want a plate of food?" she asked quietly as she listened to his heart beat directly into her right ear.

"Nah," he said. "Not yet. I'll eat a bit later." He moved his head towards Carisi and gave him a smile. "Thanks for cooking, Sonny."

"The least I can do," he responded.

"Ya know, in the South…" Rollins began and Sonny just gave her a playful groan.

"Oh here we go…" he said, causing Ed and Olivia both to chuckle at their banter.

"No, really," she said. "Bringing food is what people do when they don't know how to help. More people should do things like that."

"Well, I deeply appreciate it," Olivia said, lifting her head momentarily to make eye contact with both of her former detectives, turned friends. "Really."

Ed sensed something in his wife at that comment and his heart clenched at the tone. She had been terrified, and he left her to confront his own anger. As much as he needed that conversation with his ex-wife, now he was feeling a deep regret that he was so blinded by his anger that he left his wife at home alone after the incredible trauma they had just been through. Pulling her more tightly to him, he kissed her cheek and put his apology on hold for the moment.

"You need us to stick around, Liv?" Amanda asked, pretty confident the couple wanted time alone but she was not quite willing to leave Olivia unless she was told to.

"I'm okay now," she said, standing up to stretch as Carisi and Rollins gathered their stuff. "Thank you both…so much."

"No thanks necessary," Carisi said, kissing both her cheeks and heading towards the door.

"You mind if I walk them out?" Ed asked Olivia softly, and she just smiled up at him and shook her head.

"Not at all," she said. "I'm just going to go check in on the kids…"

"I'll be right back," he said, looking into her eyes and sealing that promise with a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around herself as the door to their apartment closed, before turning around and heading down the hallway. After a quick kiss for both Noah and Lizzie, she headed to the room where Charlie was still asleep.

"Oh, sweet girl," she whispered, perching on the bed and lightly running her fingers across her daughter's face. "It's gonna be okay…"

* * *

"Captain Tucker, ya alright?" Carisi asked as the trio boarded the elevator down to the lobby of the apartment building. Ed had his hands shoved in his pockets and he grunted a response out before shaking his head.

"No," he said softly, shocking Carisi. Given the recent trauma, he shouldn't be surprised at the answer, but the fact that both Olivia and Ed had now openly admitted they were not okay had his spidey senses on high alert.

"Captain…" Carisi said before Ed shook his head again.

"Please, call me Ed," he said as the elevator doors opened and the men allowed Rollins to exit before they followed behind, side by side.

"I'm gonna get us a cab, okay?" she said softly, recognizing maybe the men needed a few minutes to chat. As she walked away, Ed nudged Sonny a bit.

"Going okay?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sonny responded, his eyes still on the blonde. Ed just chuckled and dropped it for the time being.

"Listen, Carisi," he began, scratching his chin a bit as he contemplated how to continue. "I…well, thank you. Ya know, for being there with Olivia tonight…"

"She didn't want to be alone," Carisi said honestly. "She never asks for anything. But when she said asked us to stay until you got back…"

Tucker let out a sigh and rubbed his hands across his face.

"Dammit," he breathed out. Carisi immediately realized his mistake.

"Captain, that's not what I meant," he said quickly.

"Yes it is…" Ed said, eyeing the younger man next to him and trying to get him to say the words he needed to hear. "She needed me. And I left her alone in order to confront my own ghosts."

"That's not what happened," Carisi said. "And ya know what? She believed in you and trusted you every second you weren't there."

"Was she okay?" Ed asked, needing to know that answer even though it terrified him.

"She…tried to be," Carisi began cautiously. "But I knew she wasn't. Captain, maybe it's not my place, but that woman…I'd do anything for her. But she needs _you_."

* * *

"Hey, dad," Charlie whispered as Ed entered the room after returning from the building's lobby. Olivia was lounging, her back against the headboard, showing Charlie pictures of Noah and Lizzie's adventure at the part that day.

"How ya feeling?" he asked, coming over and climbing onto the bed, effectively sandwiching Olivia in between the farther/daughter duo.

"My head hurts like a mother fucker," she said with an eye roll. Ed just laughed and shook his head.

"Can't say I'm surprised," he said. "Glad to know your humor is still intact, though."

"She's a Tucker," Olivia quipped. "What did you expect?"

Charlie let out a big yawn and moan, as her eyes clenched and closed.

"When's the last time you took your pain pills?" Ed asked softly, leaning over his wife to hold his daughter's hand for a bit.

"Just waiting on them to knock me out again," she said softly, her eyes not opening but her hand squeezing Ed's. "Don't go too far?"

"We promise," Olivia said, her hand joining the other two clasped together so that all three of them were holding onto each other in a very literal way.

"The farthest we will go is the room next door, okay?" Ed responded as Charlie's body began to relax into yet another pill induced sleep.

"Okay…" she whispered. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too," Ed choked out, suddenly emotional at the way his daughter was clinging to him in that moment.

The couple sat together silently, until they were sure that Charlie was calm and asleep. Ed quietly stood up and turned around to help Olivia off this bed. As she got to a standing position, he cupped her face and nuzzled her nose, matching his breathing to the rhythm of hers for that moment.

"Come on," he whispered softly. "I wanna just lay with you…"

Olivia, feeling the exact same way, just gave him a small smile and followed him as he walked out of the one room and into the next one, cracking the door to their master suite, and dimming the lights. He pulled her back into his chest and rested his forehead to hers.

"Olivia…" he breathed out. "I love you…."

"I love you too," she said, her eyes closing in the relief that finally, her family was all under one roof, and not going anywhere for the time being.

Already in lounge clothes, she crawled into bed and pulled the blanket up as Ed stripped down to his boxers and made his way to his side of the mattress. As soon as his body settled in, Olivia was over and in his arms, head on his chest, ear over his heart, hand clutching at his side. Feeling the desperation in her grasp, Ed pulled her even tighter to him and kissed her head.

"I'm here, baby," he whispered. "I'm not leaving again. I promise."

Olivia just whimpered a bit, adjust her body slightly so that it perfectly fit into the mold of his strong frame, and finally sighed out.

"Are you okay?" She asked, prepared to finally have this discussion now that he was safely in the confines of their bedroom.

"I'm sorry I left you…" he said, almost too quiet to hear. But Olivia did, and she clutched his body even harder.

"Oh, babe, it's okay…"

"No, it's not," he insisted, still speaking softly but his tone was firm. He meant what he was saying in that moment. "I was so…blinded…by my anger at Lisa. My anger at myself. That I couldn't see your pain and your fear as I walked out the door. I regretted going alone as soon as I got there. But, I still didn't turn around."

"You needed to confront her…" Olivia insisted, but Ed was not letting himself off the hook.

"Maybe I did," he admitted. "But I needed to be your husband first and foremost."

Her heart clenched as he spoke those words. Olivia understood completely why Ed did what he did that afternoon, but there was a small part of her that had needed him with her desperately. And that part of her, the one that had asked Rollins and Carisi to stay, the one that flew into his arms once he got home, was being healed with his words. So she let him continue.

"Lisa…ya know what she said to me?" He asked, but got no response. Only a little noise that signaled his wife wanted to know. "She said if I had been around for her…if I had helped…if I had supported her, been her husband…none of this would've happened."

"No," Olivia said, shooting up and looking him dead in the eyes. "No. This is NOT your fault."

"Calm down, baby," he said. "I know that. But…she had a point when it comes to me being there. Being _YOUR_ husband. And today…due to my own need to confront my ex-wife, I failed you. And I don't ever want you to resent me. I promise you, I will never make you crazy like I did Lisa…"

"Ed Tucker, look at me," Olivia said, still sitting up and looking into her husband's defeated blue eyes. "You did NOT make Lisa crazy. She made herself that way. And you did NOT fail me today."

"Olivia, don't lie to me."

"I'm not," she insisted. "Yes, I was scared. And I felt alone. And I wanted Carisi and Rollins to stay until you got home…but it wasn't because I felt like you abandoned me."

"Then what was it?" He asked, reaching his hand up and running his index finger over her cheekbone. But she just shrugged.

"I don't know, to be honest," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "My emotions are all over the place. And I just didn't want to be alone. I wanted you to get your chance to talk to that… _woman_ …but I didn't want to wallow in my own fear and sadness while you were gone."

"How was I ever married to her?" He asked, more to himself than to Olivia, but she heard him none-the-less and took a deep breath.

"I don't know," she said. "But she didn't deserve you. Or your love. Or your loyalty."

"Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"Ya know," Ed said, in an almost shy tone. "Me being married to her first…"

"No," she said, settling herself back into his arms and softly running her fingertips along his toned stomach. "Sure, I envy her a little bit. Because she knew you back then. She knew Charlie back then. But she destroyed you both. She didn't deserve either of you, for even a millisecond. So, yes, I guess it bothers me on that level. But let me tell you something, Ed Tucker." Olivia moved so her chin was resting on his chest and she was looking deep into his watering eyes.

"I know you best. I know Charlie best. And I will always always love you, and our daughter, best."

* * *

 ** _Thoughts? Leave me some love in the reviews._**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Sorry for the delay in posting. I moved across the country, and that has seemingly taken up most of my time and energy!**_

 _ **Warning: This story is wrapping up. Only a couple chapters left after this. I will be happy to write some interludes and/or epilogues at your request, once this story comes to an end. I don't want to lose this little family any more than you all do!**_

 _ **Okay, enough of my rambling...on with the story.**_

* * *

Ed sat on the edge of the bed, watching Charlie as she slept fitfully that Tuesday afternoon. He had probably been there for a full hour, but he didn't want to move. Watching the rise and fall of his daughter's chest was all he wanted to do. After his talk with Olivia the night before, he felt exceptionally better. In fact, he felt better enough to finally talk to Charlie about what they had just gone through, including his talk with Lisa. But he wasn't going to wake her up for this. Instead, he was perfectly content to sit and gaze at her, in awe of the fact that she was still with him and would still allow him in her life.

The more he sat, the more he reminisced on their road to becoming a family again. He no longer felt it was an accident, or merely fate, that brought his daughter back to him exactly when it happened. Despite everything she had already gone through, she was unknowingly about to face her biggest battles yet, and he got to be there to hold her up throughout them.

Ed ran his fingers lightly on her arm as she continued to sleep and continued his jaunt even further down memory lane. His mind took him back to the first time he ever laid eyes on her in the hospital. Lisa had been taken to recovery, so he followed the nurses and stood outside of the nursery for hours while they cleaned her up and swaddled her. As soon as he got the all clear, he hurried into the nursery and froze in amazement once the nurse placed the tiny, pink bundle into his arms. Ed must have stood there for hours, just staring down into her light blue eyes as she yawned and adjusted to life outside of the womb. He told her about all the adventures they would have, how nothing would ever hurt her. And Charlie was seemingly content to just soak it all in.

Now, back in the present moment, Ed fought the tears trying to escape down his cheeks. He had broken every promise he made to his newborn daughter that day. And it didn't matter how much he did now, Ed Tucker would never forgive himself for his hand in Charlie's turmoil. He knew that Olivia was right, he had not made Lisa crazy. But the fact remained that he had been absent a good deal, and Charlie paid the price.

"Dad?" Charlie murmured, as she began to stir and stretch a bit. Ed moved to where he was facing her and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Right here," he said softly, patiently waiting for her to come out of her slumber. "You need some water?"

"Yes please," she said, her voice a bit hoarse as she winced and sat up against the headboard. Graciously accepting the water, she took a few gulps before passing it back. "Thanks."

"How's the head?" he asked, trying to gauge how much pain she was in given her expression. But he noticed her smirk at him a bit before answering.

"Feels like I was shot," she deadpanned, meaning to get a chuckle out of her father, but his entire expression fell at the statement. "Dad, I'm sorry. It's actually fine right now."

"Charlie…" he said, shaking his head and recovering from her ill-timed wise crack.

"Dad, really," she said. "The pain is actually a lot less than it was earlier."

"Good," he said, searching her face and getting very serious. "Thank god…"

Charlie just sat there, a little uncomfortable under his gaze, but allowing him to just examine her for the moment. She knew it took a lot for her father to really let his emotions show, and she could see that inner struggle inside of him. The fight between finally releasing that last string that was holding his damn of emotions back, or keeping himself strong and steady in front of his offspring.

Finally, he took a deep breath and decided to just go for it.

"I went to see Lisa," he said, watching as the shock registered on Charlie's face.

"What?" she whispered. "When…why….how?"

"I called in a favor," he said, rubbing the back of his head with one hand and keeping Charlie's firm in the other. "I just, I needed to figure out what the hell happened. I mean, I know we had our differences, but I just…I never thought she would be capable of this."

"I know," Charlie said softly, looking down at their joined hands. "Part of it is my fault, though."

"How on earth do you figure that?" Ed asked, flabbergasted that his daughter even had the slightest thought to blame herself in all of this.

"I sorta egged her on. I knew she was agitated," Charlie said softly. "I made sure to call Olivia 'mom' in front of her, and flaunt how happy I was. I knew that would bother her…not being able to claim me anymore…"

"Charlie," Ed sighed out. "She doesn't deserve to claim you. And, after what she put you through even before all of this…you had every right to let her know you were happier without her."

"I just…" Charlie began, before the tears just spilled out of her eyes. Startled, Ed released her hand and shifted so his back was against the headboard and he could pull Charlie into his side, careful of the back of her head. "There was still this part of me that thought she would apologize, finally, after I showed her I moved on. That she would say _'ya know what, I screwed up…I wanna be your momma…I love you.'_ But she didn't. She just…hated me even more."

Ed wanted to interrupt, but decided against it. She needed to get this out of her system. He could talk later. Instead, Ed just held his daughter against him, and let her say whatever she wanted.

"And now…after all of this…I just feel so… _guilty_ ," she gushed out, the tears just continuing and breaking Ed's heart.

"About what?" He prodded, as she tried to take some deep breaths.

"About…what this did to you. And to…well, Olivia," Charlie admitted, her voice soft and shaky, but the tears under control a bit more.

"Charlie, you don't need to feel guilty about us," Ed said honestly. "We are here for you. That's what parents are supposed to do."

"But that's just it," she said, looking up at him, her eyes puffy and bloodshot which caused Ed's heart to break even more. "Parents. Olivia…she's tried so hard to be my Momma. And…I just, let Lisa back into my life. I know that hurt her. Then when all of this happened? What Lisa said about her? How can she even look at me?"

"Charlie," Ed said, turning so he was fully facing her and could take both of her hands in his. "I think you really need to talk to Olivia about all of this. But. What I _can_ tell you? Is that we love you so much. And nothing, not Lisa, not you inviting Lisa over, none of this has changed that one bit. In fact, it likely strengthened Olivia's resolve to be your Momma."

"Really?" Charlie asked, her face looking hopeful. "I just feel terrible…"

"Talk to her," he encouraged. "Because I guarantee you that she needs it as much as you do. Okay?"

"I love you, Dad," Charlie said, the tears beginning again as she collapsed into his chest. "I love you so much. Thank you…"

"I love you too," Ed choked out, holding his daughter to him, careful of her injury. "Always have, always will."

* * *

"I saw what happened on the news, Olivia," Dr. Lindstrom finally said after about ten minutes of watching Olivia pick at her blouse and avoiding why she called him for a session in the first place. Her head shot up at that statement, eyes wide as she looked at him. "How is Charlie doing?"

"Better," she said, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath. "Still in some pain. Sleeps most of the time. But, on the mend."

"That must have been terrifying," he observed, hoping to open her up a little bit. It seemed to work, as she nodded and swiped under her eyes to stop the tears.

"It was," she said, her lower lip quivering. "I didn't even recognize the fear I was feeling. It was…paralyzing. Similar to when Ed had his heart attack. But also different, in a way."

Lindstrom just nodded and folded his hands over his lap, gearing up to hear more of how she had felt that day and what currently had her this upset.

"I couldn't move," she said, almost as if she was re-living the ordeal. "I heard myself screaming as the gun went off, but all I could do was watch as…watch as…" Olivia finally lost her battle with the tears and let out a few sobs before continuing. "Watch as Charlie fell into me, unconscious. It was…oh god, it was terrifying."

"I can't even imagine, Olivia."

"I never want to feel that fear again," she said, shaking her head and drying her own eyes. "And as if that wasn't enough, the psychological trauma this has had on us has been nearly as excruciating."

"How so?"

Olivia fidgeted some, before straightening up and keeping her eyes on her hands as she said the next part.

"Charlie referred to me as 'Olivia' again," she quietly admitted. "And has a few times since the shooting."

"I see," Lindstrom said, his eyes narrowing a bit as he tried to read his client's reaction.

"She still says 'Momma' too, but…" Olivia trailed off, then looked up at the doctor. "Well, it hurts."

"I'm sure it does," he replied. "I imagine Charlie is feeling quite confused and hurt, herself."

"By me?" Olivia asked, her eyes startled at the suggestion she may have hurt her daughter unknowingly.

"No, not you," Dr. Lindstrom assured. "By Lisa. It's hard to say for sure, without talking to Charlie, but I imagine she is harboring some guilt about bringing Lisa back into your lives."

"Oh, god," Olivia said, realizing he was likely right. "But she shouldn't…"

"No, she shouldn't," he agreed. "But, I'm willing to guess that is why she may be more tentative around you right now."

Olivia just nodded, biting her bottom lip as she let the words sink in. It made sense to her, now that her therapist had put it out there, that Charlie was feeling confused and guilty. It had nothing to do with not wanting Olivia to be her mother anymore, and everything to do with her feelings about Lisa.

"I need to talk to her," Olivia said, standing up and grabbing her bag. Lindstrom just smiled at the sight of his once steely client who had walls like Fort Knox, rushing out of the room as she was eager to talk about her emotions.

"Call me if you need another session, okay?" he said, smiling gently as she turned to bid him goodbye. "And give my well wishes to your daughter."

Olivia just smiled at his last two words. _Your daughter_.

"I will. Thank you."

* * *

Later that evening, five Tuckers were gathered around the table munching on a pot roast and listening to Noah try to teach Lizzie how to count.

"Noah, she can't talk yet," Ed said with a little smirk. "It may take her a while to catch on."

"I know," Noah said, looking at his father rather indignantly. "I start early. Then she be super smart. Cuz that is what Uncles do."

"Ah," Ed said. "Good job, then."

Olivia and Charlie smiled at each other shook their heads at the little conversation, before turning back to their meals. After a few more minutes, Ed cleared his throat a little and got everyone's attention.

"I've been thinkin'," he began.

"Uh oh," quipped Olivia with a smile, her eyes sparkling at her little joke.

"Hey!" Ed said, a fake offended tone come out of him.

"I'm just kidding, baby," Olivia said, leaning over and kissing him quickly. "I'm glad your brain still works. What did you come up with this time?"

Ed just looked at her, almost as if to say _I'm not telling now that you insulted me,_ but instead he put his napkin down and looked around the table.

"Whaddya say we go back to Barbados?" he put out there, as Noah immediately reacted in excitement.

"Yes!" he yelled, throwing his fist into the air in celebration. "I like it there. Lizzie come too, right?"

"Of course," Ed said, looking at Charlie who was also smiling at nodding. "It would be all five of us, for the whole week. That same villa we got last time is available for next month. Charlie, you should be clear to travel by then."

"This sounds great," she said softly. "Thanks dad. It will be nice to get away with everyone."

"Well, babe?" Ed asked, looking at his wife, who was lightly rubbing his thigh as she watched the kids' reactions to the news. "How'd I do?"

"Perfect," she said, leaning up to kiss him again. "I can't wait. I love you."

"Love you too," Ed said, smirking into one more chaste kiss, before turning back to his meal. "Ya know, you're getting better at this cooking thing. The pot roast is actually edible this time!"

Olivia smacked him across the chest as Noah and Charlie just chuckled at their antics. Charlie eyed Olivia, but didn't say anything at first. She wanted to let Olivia get a few jabs in at her father before coming clean. But Noah beat them all to the punch.

"Tar-lie made it, Daddy," Noah said all knowingly. "Not Momma."

"Some things never change," Ed muttered as he looked between his wife and daughter. "And I hope they never do."

* * *

 _ **All right, folks! Down to two more chapters. Lemme know what ya think in the reviews!**_

 _ **#Tuckson**_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Okay, friends. We are nearing the end. But before we get there, let's tie up a few loose ends shall we?_**

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

Charlie knelt down to help Noah button up his shirt and smiled at the little boy.

"Lizzie ready for the date?" he asked, his eyes wide with excitement as he looked at his big sister.

"She is," Charlie replied. "She's just in her playpen, waiting on you!"

"I coming, Lizzie!" Noah yelled, as he took Charlie's hand and drug her down the hallway and into the living room. Ed was standing by the door, checking his wallet and tucking it in his back pocket while Olivia fussed over Lizzie's little hair bow.

"She's all ready!" Olivia said, picking her up and letting her hold her hands while she stood on her chubby little legs. Now at nine months, the little girl was itching to be mobile. She had mastered the butt-scoot so she could get across the floor, but was desperate to start walking. In fact, she spent about a quarter of her day either holding onto someone's fingers and walking, or pulling herself up on furniture to stand. Charlie was readying herself for when her daughter took off running. At that point, life would not be the same.

Once a bright blue eyed, curly brown haired Lizzie got her uncle in her sight, she bounced in delight as he came towards her with a big smile.

"O-tay Lizzie, we go on our date now," he said very seriously. "I da best date, just ask Tar-lie. We gonna go eat pizza. You can have cheese, but not da crust."

Lizzie just cooed and squealed, as if she were responding, much to the delight of her five year old uncle.

"Ready, kiddos?" Ed asked from the door, observing the scene with a smile.

"Have fun, baby girl. Momma loves you," Charlie cooed, picking her baby girl up gently and smothering her with kisses before handing her to Ed. "Dad, make sure Noah is the date…"

"Oh, he won't let me forget," Ed said with a wink, took Noah's hand and the trio walked out of the apartment, with both Tucker girls watching after them with a smile.

Olivia let out a little sigh, turning to look at Charlie. Her coloring was back to normal and her eyes seemed brighter. If it weren't for the shaved portion at the back of her skull and the bandage, one would barely be able to tell she had been shot three weeks prior.

Her recovery had been relatively seamless. Ed had insisted they stay with them for the duration, and Charlie didn't put up a fight. It was clear she was rattled and also needed help with Lizzie. Olivia ate up the ability to love on her granddaughter all day, and Noah was over the moon to have his "Tar-lie" back in the same house. Both parents had talked extensively about how to approach Charlie with the idea of them moving back in permanently. It just made sense at that point. Charlie was 27 years old and would eventually want to go back to work, but Ed was adamant about no longer doing the nanny thing. He and Olivia were retired and could be on Lizzie duty when Charlie needed them. It was no longer up for debate, as far as the Tuckers were concerned. Their family had simply been through too much.

Charlie let out a sigh that matched Olivia's from earlier and turned to go into the kitchen, rummaging around the fridge.

"Do we have any soda?" She asked, her head buried in the double door of the stainless steel machine. Olivia came up behind her and looked herself.

"Hm, I thought we did," she murmured. "Let me check the pantry. It may not be cold."

"That's what ice is for," Charlie said with a smile and went to grab a glass as Olivia retrieved a can of soda from the pantry around the corner. She watched as Charlie slowly fixed her drink and took a sip, closing her eyes as the bubbles went down her throat.

"Better?" Olivia asked, cocking her head to the side a bit as she eyed her daughter. For the last week, Charlie had been getting daily headaches and the only thing that offered relief, aside from the pain killers she was hesitant to take, was soda.

"Much," she said with a soft smile. "Guess it's just us for the evening, huh?"

"Guess so," Olivia said, wrapping her arm around Charlie's shoulders and leading them to the sectional. "I've been itching for some mother-daughter time. Ya know, when you were actually awake."

Olivia had a smirk on her face and Charlie just chuckled.

"I guess I wasn't the best company over the last few weeks," she said with a smile and Olivia just stroked her hair a bit.

"I'm just glad you're still here with me," she said, her voice getting a bit shaky in the last few words, but she shook it off and kept smiling. Charlie just reached over and patted her leg.

"You're stuck with me, Ma," she said.

"I'm so glad," Olivia responded, turning to face Charlie and continuing to play with her hair. "I wanna be stuck with you forever..."

Charlie smiled, but her eyes got glassy. Her and Olivia had yet to actually talk, despite Ed pushing her to do so. There was never a good time - either they weren't alone together, or Charlie was feeling awful and not up for that kind of conversation. But it was clear they needed to because the interactions, though loving, were still off as far as Charlie was concerned. Olivia seemed tentative around her, and vise versa. So she took a deep breath and looked back up into the dark, soft brown eyes of her mother.

"Are we okay?" she asked softly, searching Olivia's eyes as they widened in surprise at her question.

"Of course we are, baby girl," she said. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"I dunno," Charlie responded, fidgeting a bit on the sofa. "It just feels...different. And I don't want it to feel like this. I want to go back to the way things were...before."

"Talk to me, sweet girl," Olivia implored, squeezing Charlie's hands and silently praying that her daughter would finally open up to her about whatever had been going on the last few weeks. Despite having gone to see Dr. Lindstrom a couple of times, Olivia was still concerned that her relationship with Charlie had been damaged somehow, by whatever Lisa had said and done. She was desperate to fix it, but there hadn't been a good time until now.

"I guess, well, I've been a little worried that I fucked up our relationship by letting Lisa back into my life," Charlie finally said, pulling her hands from Olivia's and moving to pick at her sweater as she continued to talk. "I just...god, I'm so stupid..."

"No," Olivia said, moving closer to Charlie and cupping her face to try and get her to look up, but she wouldn't. "Oh baby, no you didn't. And you are _not_ stupid.."

"I am," Charlie insisted, the tears beginning to flow down her cheeks for the first time in about a week. "I thought that maybe this time, she would realize she loved me. And that was stupid. I knew better. And...I have you. I didn't need her," she cried, finally looking up at Olivia and noticing her eyes were watery as well.

"Charlie..." Olivia began, taking a breath so she didn't show too much emotion at that point in the conversation. They needed to get through this relatively in tact. "This is not your fault. None of it. And...well, it makes sense that when Lisa reached out, a part of you held that hope. I know that hope. And no matter what, it will never go away..."

"It is gone now," Charlie said, her tone stone cold as she shook her head softly. "I hate her. I hate her so much."

"Baby..." Olivia began as she watched her shoulders begin to shake with sobs at the admission of her feelings towards her birth mother. Olivia shifted and pulled Charlie into her side, kissing her temple. "It's okay..."

"It's not," Charlie sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Momma. I'm just so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"You didn't."

"Yes, I did," she insisted. "I referred to you as Olivia after the shooting. I was just so confused...and hurt. I was afraid you were mad at me. That you thought I chose her over you. And that wasn't it at all. I promise."

"I never thought that, Charlie," Olivia said softly, yet firmly. "Ever. I understand why you wanted to give your mom a chance. I really do. It's okay..."

"She's not my mom," Charlie responded with much resolution to her voice. "She never was and never will be. You are my Momma...if you still want to be."

Olivia stifled a sob and moved to where their foreheads were touching, as she stroked at Charlie's cheek.

"Oh my sweet girl," she whispered. "There is nothing...absolutely nothing...you could ever do that would make me not want to be your Momma. Okay?"

Charlie just nodded and dried her eyes a bit.

"Charlie, I never want you to worry that you've messed up our relationship," Olivia continued, wanting to make sure that they were back on solid ground. "I'm not going anywhere. Ever. Just keep talking to me, okay? Don't shut me out...even when you feel confused. I'm here. I'm right here..."

"I love you, Momma," she said. "I'm so grateful for you..."

"Oh, you have no idea..." Olivia said, her body finally relaxing as she realized that she had her daughter back within her grasp. "I love you too."

* * *

Ed got Lizzie situated in a high chair at their favorite pizza parlor, as Noah watched intently.

"Daddy, we get cheesy pizza," Noah said. "Lizzie can eat da cheese and not da crust."

"Sounds good, bud," Ed said, picking up the menu. "You want sprite or juice?"

"What Lizzie getting?" Noah asked.

"Probably apple juice," Ed said as he scanned the menu for the children's beverage options.

"Me too," Noah said. "I get what Lizzie have. Cuz we on a date."

Ed just laughed and put the menu down.

"Whatever you want, No."

Just then the perky, young waitress appeared at the table and eyed the trio.

"Hello there," she said. "I'm Meghan and I'll be taking care of ya tonight. What can I get ya started on?"

Noah immediately took control of the situation.

"I have apple juice," he said confidently, folding his hands in front of him on the table as if he were in the middle of an important conversation. "And dis Lizzie. She my nee-see, but I take her on a date tonight. She have apple juice too."

"A date, huh?" The waitress said, her smile growing. "That's such a nice thing for you to do! Lucky little lady," she said, before turning to Ed. "And are you the driver?"

"I am," Ed said with a little laugh. "But I'd like a pilsner, if ya have it."

"You got it, sir," she said with a wink. "Ya need anything else?"

"We have breadsticks," Noah said. "Lizzie can eat that."

"Sounds good," the waitress said and turned to leave before Noah kept talking.

"That my Daddy," he explained. "Not da driver. I take my nee-see on a date, but he hafta come cuz he have the money."

"Oh my gosh," the waitress gushed, her hand over her heart as she melted a bit at the cuteness. "You are just the cutest! I wanna clone you!"

"Welp, you can't," Noah said with a little grin. "I da one and only Noah Tucker."

* * *

"Noah decided Lizzie needed ice cream," Olivia said, after hanging up with Ed and wandering back into the living room to where Charlie was watching Friends reruns.

"Of course he did," Charlie said with a smile. "I love how much he loves her..."

"Me too," Olivia said. "Those two kiddos have a lot of love around them..."

"They really do," Charlie responded, her voice a little wistful. "I'm just...so glad Lizzie will be surrounded by a loving family growing up. It's all I want for her...to just be safe and loved."

"I know," Olivia said, lost in her own thoughts of how different Noah's childhood was from her own. "As a Momma, you just want your children to have everything that you didn't..."

Charlie looked over at Olivia with a curious glance, before the realization set in. Once again, the similarities between the two women were extensive.

"Those days are over for us, Momma," she whispered, leaning over to rub at Olivia's back and offer her a smile. "We don't ever have to be alone again. We have each other."

Olivia just looked at her with a smile and nodded.

"You're right, baby girl. Together forever."

* * *

It was pushing midnight and Olivia was still working to organize her outfits for their upcoming trip to Barbados. Ed was lounged against the headboard, pretending to read on his iPad, but really he was watching every move his wife was making. He loved watching her move about. She was gorgeous, and Ed would never quite get over the fact that she was his. As he watched her hold up two blouses, then throw one on the chair and hang the other up, he had to smile. She had chosen a burnt orange top that he loved on her. Really, he loved to peel it off of her, but he did enjoy how sun-kissed her skin would look in that particular shade.

Finally unable to contain himself, he put the iPad on his bedside table and sauntered over to her in his navy blue pajama pants.

"Well hello there," she said, immediately melting into his arms and looking up at him with a gleam in her eye.

"You almost done with this?" he asked, his voice gruff and husky, but with a joking tone to it. Olivia just laughed.

"Almost," she said. "I'll be ready by the time the car comes tomorrow."

Ed began to sway back and forth with her, just gazing into her eyes and noticing how much lighter they were from this morning.

"You and Charlie finally talk?"

"Yep," she replied, leaning up to kiss him briefly, then settling her head on his shoulder as they continued their impromptu dance around the bedroom. "I think we are back on solid ground..."

"Good," he replied, kissing her hair. "Our family is finally on the mend. Again."

"We will be just fine," Olivia said confidently, her hands beginning to lightly rub Ed's lower back as he pressed himself into her middle.

"Did you get a sense as to whether she would want to just move back in with us?"

"No," she responded, lifting her head from his shoulder to look into his eyes. "We didn't get that far. But...we will figure it out, babe. Don't stress about it all trip..."

"I won't," Ed promised, slowly backing Olivia towards the bed and getting a smirk about him. "I'm not gonna stress about anything while we are away."

"Good. Just focus on me and your kids," Olivia said as the back of her legs hit the bed. Ed moved to lift her pajama top off of her and began to suck at her neck.

"Right now...I just wanna focus on us..." he said, in between kisses. Olivia scratched his head and fell backwards onto the mattress, taking him with her.

"Me too," she said. "Make love to me, Ed."

"Gladly."

* * *

 _ **And with that, we are down to one final chapter. Leave me some love in a review, and let me know if you have any burning questions that have not been answered! Also, start thinking of what blanks you'd like me to fill in when it comes to this family. I'm happy to begin a series of one-shot interludes about our little family, at the request of my amazing readers.**_

 _ **#Tuckson #Endgame**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Well, this is it. We've reached the end of our journey with this particular series. I actually cried as I was proofing it one last time, as this family has come to mean an awful lot to me. I hope they have to you as well.**_

 _ **I'm open to the idea of occasional one-shots, if you all have specific requests, centered around TucksoNoahLie.**_

 _ **But until then, I thank you all for going on this journey with me...both the good and the bad. And I hope you enjoy the final installment.**_

* * *

The waves were crashing against the shore in the background as Ed moved above Olivia on the chaise lounge chair that was placed on their condo's patio. It was almost 3am, and the entire condo was silent as the kids were all out cold in their bedroom. Olivia had woken up to Ed kissing his way across her stomach and kneading her breasts gently. He had quickly gotten rid of their pajamas, before standing and pulling her out onto their private patio just off the master suite.

"Ed…someone could see us…" Olivia whispered, as she was laid down on the chaise, legs already spread apart and dangling off the furniture, with Ed descending upon her neck.

"Shhhhh," he said. "Everyone's asleep. I've always wanted to do this…"

"But…" her protest was interrupted with Ed kissing her hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he began to grind against her.

"Let me make love to you…listen to the waves…" he whispered in her ear, and was met with an agreeing whimper.

Now, about ten minutes later, Olivia's head was turned to the side, her eyes closed, her teeth scraping her bottom lip as Ed continued to move in and out of her.

"Ed…." Olivia whispered, encouraging him to keep going.

"Liv…" he said, a small grunt escaping him as he began to move harder inside of his wife. He leaned down and nuzzled her cheek and neck, inhaling a scent that was purely Olivia.

"Don't stop," she whimpered, her back beginning to arch as her body slowly climbed that blissful mountain of release.

"Never," he growled, nibbling at her ear and slamming into her faster.

"Ungh," Olivia moaned, punctuating each thrust he gave with a relieved grunt. "Yesssss."

"Almost?" He asked, hoping she was close because he was about to completely spill into her.

"So….close…." she panted, widening her legs so his pelvis would hit her clit with each thrust.

That was all it took. Her back came off the chaise and she threw her head back, letting out a primal growl as she blew apart around her husband.

Ed followed closely behind, letting out his own grunt as warmth spread throughout Olivia's body and he collapsed on top of her, his pants hitting into her ear.

Though totally limp, Olivia managed to throw her arms around Ed and hold him close as the two began to breath together and come down from their high.

"I love you," Ed whispered, peppering his wife's neck and face with little kisses as he continued to calm down.

Olivia's eyes were still closed, but her mouth was in a small grin.

"I love you, too," she breathed out. "Forever."

* * *

"We are gonna build the biggest sandcastle in allllllll of Ba-Ba-Dos!" Noah said as he plopped down on the beach blanket next to a drooling Lizzie. Ed dumped out the bag of sand toys before resting against the footstool of Olivia's beach chair. The Tucker girls were lounging side by side, sipping piña coladas, and passing magazines back and forth. As Ed popped his beer open, looking from his girls to his son and granddaughter, a sense of immense peace washed over him.

Charlie was donning a floppy straw hat to hide where her hair was still growing back, and Olivia had decided it was so cute that she bought a matching one. Ed just rolled his eyes at them this morning, as they both threw on some lip gloss before packing their beach bags. He loved watching them together.

"Daddy, you go get us some wet sand?" Noah asked, bringing Ed out of his inner thoughts.

"You can go, No," he encouraged, having just sat down and sipped his beer. "Just go to the edge, not all the way in."

"Okay," he said, gathering the bucket and turning back to Lizzie as he walked a few feet to the water. "I be right back, Lizzie."

The baby just grinned and cooed at him. To ten month old Elizabeth Margaret Tucker, her Uncle Noah was the greatest kid to ever walk the planet. It didn't matter what was going on, if Noah was around, Lizzie would be smiling and giggling.

"She loves him so much," Charlie said, smiling at her daughter as her little eyes followed Noah to the water.

"I think that goes both ways," Olivia said with a smirk. Ed looked up at her expectantly, so she took a breath and put the magazine down. "Charlie?"

"Yeah, Ma?" she responded, looking over and seeing her parents look at her. She immediately put her own magazine down and straightened up a bit. "What's wrong…"

"Oh, nothing bad," Olivia said, waving her off. "Didn't mean to startle you. We just had something we thought we would run by you."

"Okay," she said, feeling a little better. "Let's hear it."

"Your Mom and I have been looking at houses outside of the city…" Ed began, trying to gauge his daughter's reactions to his words. But she remained stoic as he talked. "We've found a few we really like, way out Long Island in Sag Harbor."

"Wow…." Charlie finally breathed out, watching as Olivia dug around in her bag and produced some paperwork.

"Here are the three we like the best," she said, handing the stuff over to Charlie and giving her some time to sort through it.

"So, y'all would sell your apartment?" Charlie asked, not looking at the brochures yet and keeping her eyes on both of her parents. "And live out there permanently?"

"Well, we are hoping it isn't just us," Ed said cautiously, reaching out to take Olivia's hand. "We want all of us to get out of the city for a while. There's a great school out there that Noah can go to, all of those houses are big enough that we could all have our own space…but we would still be together."

"Wait," Charlie said, shaking her head. "You want me and Lizzie to move with you?"

"Absolutely," Olivia nodded, reaching her free hand out to grab Charlie's arm. "I just, well both your dad and I want you and Lizzie living with us right now. You're still recovering and she will be walking soon. Plus, neither one of us will likely rest well if you aren't locked in with us at night…"

"Momma…" Charlie whispered, her head suddenly spinning. Leave the city? Move back in with her parents? "I don't know…"

"Charlie," Ed began, trying to get the courage to just say what he wanted to say. "We aren't going to take no for an answer…"

"Wait," she said. "You're telling me I have to move?"

"We prefer to look at it as, bringing you along," Olivia said, trying to make it seem like the girl had a choice. Because in reality, she did. She could refuse. But she hoped she didn't. "Charlie…we are really wanting to be out of the city. Give Noah a yard to run around in, get away from some of the memories here. And I would feel so much better if you and Lizzie came with us."

"I get it…" Charlie said softly, looking over at Noah and Lizzie playing together in the sand. Noah would finally get a piece of the castle done and then Lizzie would crawl over and knock it over, causing both kids to crack up laughing. "They have so much fun together. And, it would be nice to start fresh. All together."

"Exactly," Ed said, feeling relieved she wasn't mad that they had come up with the idea. "How about when we get back, we all go out and look at these places. See what will work. We can lease out the two apartments we have, just in case we decide we hate it out there."

Charlie fidgeted a bit, before looking over at her parents' expectant faces.

"Ya know," she began, as her face grew into a big smile. "It sounds perfect…"

Olivia just squeezed both Charlie and Ed's hands in her own as her own smile made an appearance.

"Great," Ed said, standing up and brushing the sand off. "Now that it's official, I'll leave you two to your gossip magazines."

He grabbed the big inflatable boat he insisted on buying from the gift shop and threw Lizzie's life jacket inside of it.

"I'm taking the kids in the water," he announced, dragged the boat with one hand and hoisting Lizzie up with the other.

Noah, realizing what was happening, hopped up and ran ahead.

"Come on, Lizzie! Daddy take us in da boat!"

* * *

Later that evening, the five Tuckers were sitting around the table on the main patio, enjoying grilled shrimp and fish prepared perfectly by Ed. Lizzie was attempting to shove fistfuls of grilled pineapple into her mouth, while Noah was trying to coach her.

"Ya gotta take little bites, Lizzie," he said all-knowingly, proceeding to lead by example. "See? Like this."

Lizzie watched him closely, before picking up a smaller piece of pineapple and slowly putting it in her mouth. Once she had chewed and swallowed, Noah erupted into applause, praising the little girl and causing her to giggle. The adults just watched with smiles, loving their interaction.

"It's like I barely have to parent," Charlie said with a smirk. "Noah's got this down…"

"Well, until he starts sneaking her treats, like you did with him," Ed said, rolling his eyes a bit and sipping his beer.

"I have a feeling he will be competing with Papa for that," Olivia replied with a sly grin.

"Oh, cuz her Ollie is any better?" Ed retorted, his own smirk forming.

Olivia just laughed, shrugging her agreement, before sitting back in her chair and throwing her napkin onto the plate. "I'm so full…"

"I know," Charlie said. "It was amazing, Dad."

"I'm gonna grab another one," Ed said, standing up and shaking his empty bottle a bit, signaling he needed more beer. "Anyone need anything?"

"Can you make up another batch of daiquiris?" Olivia asked, looking up at him sweetly in hopes he would comply.

He just smirked and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Anything for you, baby," he said, winking.

"Oh, God," Charlie said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Ed just straightened up and waltzed back into their villa, allowing Olivia to turn her full attention to her daughter.

"Are you sure you are okay with this move?" Olivia asked quietly, not ready to alert Noah to the plan but wanting to make sure Charlie was totally on board with the idea.

"Yeah," she answered, a little tentatively but her head was nodding. "I think it's for the best. Especially right now. I'd hate to be that far away from you. And, it's been nice all being under one roof lately, even though it's a bit crowded."

"I sense a but coming on…" Olivia said, proving she could read her grown daughter better than anyone. Charlie just chuckled.

"Can't get anything past you, can I?"

"Nope, I'm the Momma. I know everything," Olivia said. "Now, spill."

"I guess I just worry about how I'll be able to, I dunno, _move on_ ," she began, struggling a bit with her words. "You know, after Trevor….if I'm living with my parents…"

"Have you been thinking about that?" Olivia asked, a little surprised at the comment. She knew Charlie was doing much better with Trevor's death, but she had no clue she might be ready to date again.

"No," she said quickly. "Not now, definitely not. I still…I still just miss him so much. And I see so much of him in Lizzie. But…."

"But what, sweet girl?"

"Well, I had this dream about him the other night….and he was there, being all…perfect. But he said to me, in the dream, that it was time to think about moving on. That he wanted me to be happy."

"Wow…" Olivia said, her eyes getting a little misty as she watched Charlie swipe at a lone tear.

"Yeah," she said, pulling herself together and turning to her mother with a smile. "So, no, I'm not ready now. But down the road…"

"Down the road," Olivia began. "We will support you in whatever you want to do. And we will figure it out. You will never, ever be alone, Charlotte. I promise."

Charlie just looked at Olivia before leaning over for a hug from her Momma.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, baby girl."

* * *

Several hours later, after the sun had set and the family had cleaned up, Charlie was lounging on the couch with a sleepy Noah collapsed on her chest. Lizzie was asleep on a floor mat next to the sofa, while Peter Pan played in the background. Ed had pulled Olivia out to the patio, yet again, and they were watching the three children while swaying back and forth to the Pandora station Ed had programmed.

"I'm so happy," Olivia sighed, nestling her head further into Ed's neck as he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Me too," he whispered, moving them slowly around the patio as The Lumineers played softly in the background. He could stay like that forever: Olivia in his arms, waves crashing in the background, and their two kids and grand-kid safely within their sight.

"And I'm so in love with you, Ed Tucker," she said, tilting her head up to look into his eyes. He just smiled at her, his blue eyes crinkling a bit as his face lit up.

"And I, you, Olivia Benson-Tucker," he spoke softly, tucking her hair behind her ear before leaning down to kiss her softly, their bodies still moving to the music.

"I wanna stay like this forever," she said against his lips, her eyes still open and relishing in the serenity of the moment.

"You will," Ed promised, kissing her again. " _We_ will."

"Always?" Olivia whispered.

"Always."

* * *

 ** _And there ya have it. Leave some love in the reviews, please. It has been a fun journey - but I gotta go dry my tears now..._**

 ** _#Tuckson #Endgame #Always_**


End file.
